Where Do We Go From Here?
by jadedXelement
Summary: Its Valentines Day a promise between best friends Bobby and Jubilee. What will happen when things don't go as planned. A journey of teenage love and friendship. A Jubby fanfic. Rated is just to be safe scene jump fixed easy reading now!
1. Broken Tradition

**Where Do We Go From Here?**

Author Note: I wrote this story a long while ago maybe a year or two. I've been meaning to put this up but since I was not intending to make it a one-shot, it only seemed right to at least try to start chapter 2. After a long writers block I'm hoping to finish this story. I hope you like this first chapter. Please keep in mind since the show ended I've long forgotten how the characters are so if they seem out of character I apologize in advance that is just how I seem them.

MY APOLOGIES! As i was posting chapter 6 i FINALLY realized that the plus signs i've been using to seperate the jumps from one scene to the other in the chapters dont show up when i upload it on fanfic! i have corrected it on this chapter now using DASHES, so i hope this will make it easier to read and follow along. sorry for any trouble it caused in the previous chapters, i will be fixing it them now.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from X-men: Evolution.

* * *

**Chapter One**: **Broken Tradition**

Bobby stood in front of his mirror fixing the collar on his shirt. 'Perfect' he thought as he touched the last button.

"Come on dude, you've been staring at that mirror for more than an hour." Ray exclaimed as he entered Bobby's room.

"You're exaggerating." Bobby answered as he sprayed some cologne on himself.

"Well I won't be if we don't leave anytime soon." Ray said as he glared at Bobby.

"Ok ok I'm coming." Bobby replied as he grabbed his wallet and a jacket.

The two guys entered the hallway to come across Jean, who wore a dark blue dress.

"Wow, looking good guys." Jean said as she smiled and looked at the guys.

"You too Jean, beautiful." Ray replied as he smiled. Jean giggled at the compliment.

"Happy Valentines Jean." Bobby said as he smiled sweetly. "Plans with Scott today?" He asked as he raised his eyebrows.

"Hmm yah. I think we might check out a movie and have some dinner tonight." Jean answered. "And where are you guys heading to?"

"Well, we decided to have an early dinner with these girls from school and maybe a stroll in the park." Bobby answered as he thought about his plans for the day.

"Stroll in the park? Sounds romantic." Jean answered as she thought about the idea. Maybe she could talk Scott into walking through the park after some dinner.

"Thank you, my idea." Ray answered as he took a playful bow. "Well we should be heading off, don't want our dates thinking we're standing them up." He then added as he motioned for Bobby to start walking.

"Have a great time." Jean called out as she giggled to herself as she thought about how the whole institute seems to be in such a giddy mood just because of this special holiday.

The two guys talked about stopping by a store to buy some flowers for their dates, as they walked down the stairs.

'Flowers' Bobby thought as he began to ponder what kind of flowers to buy, maybe some chocolate too, one with a stuff animal carrying a box. 'Stuff animal with a chocolate box' he thought as he stopped midway in the staircase.

"I'll be back." Bobby stated as he began to turn around.

"What?" Ray asked a bit confused in Bobby's action.

"I forgot to do something!" Bobby called out as he reached the top of the staircase. Ray groaned softly as he leaned against the banister, 'I feel like I'm never going to leave.' He thought as he stared at the top of the staircase waiting for Bobby to return.

Bobby continued to jog down the hallway until he reached the familiar room. Giving it a knock and waiting for a quick second Bobby turned the doorknob open.

"Hey." He replied his eyes slightly lighting up at his friend.

"You know one of these days I might not be dressed." Jubilee replied as she looked at friend, referring for Bobby's impatience to wait for her to call him to open the door.

"That's what I'm hoping." Bobby answered as he winked at Jubilee.

Jubilee giggled as she rolled her eyes. "Handsome, all dressed up." Jubilee commented as she took notice of Bobby's clothes, placing the magazine that was in her hand on her bed she turned to face Bobby.

"I just wanted to stop by before I leave." Bobby said as he leaned against the frame of the door. "You don't have any early plans this year?" he asked as he frowned slightly at the thought of his friend alone for valentines.

"Nope not this year." Jubilee answered her voice not sounding a bit disappointed.

"Well we still have tonight right?" Bobby asked his voice filled with happiness.

"Yup, don't we always?" Jubilee answered as she stared at her best friend dressed up.

Bobby nodded his head and he smiled at the thought of the plans they had for tonight with each other.

"So who's the lucky girl this year?" Jubilee asked trying to recall who Bobby was taking out, when she thought about it she realized she didn't know.

"Hah, its quite funny Ray actually hooked me up with her. I haven't even met her." Bobby answered. When he thought about it, he didn't know why he had even said yes to a blind date on Valentines Day. Maybe it was the thought of being alone on this day, but he wouldn't have been alone he'd be with Jubilee.

"Blind date." Jubilee said a bit amazed at the thought.

"Yah I know. Ray, I owe him." Bobby answered, when he recalled one of the real reasons. Ray was dying to take this girl out on Valentines, but she accepted only if she could bring a friend. Faced with the chance of a third wheel disaster Ray went on a rampage looking for a guy in the mansion that would come with him. Leaving Bobby a perfect target considering he owed Ray for bailing him out on a prank that went wrong, and would have left him grounded for 3 months.

Jubilee nodded her head, a bit disappointed now realizing that Bobby was going more because he had no real option and not because he wanted to. She thought about how fun it would have been this year if they spent the whole day together.

"Oh Ray." Bobby exclaimed as he smacked his head, breaking Jubilee from her thoughts. "He's waiting down stairs, I got to get going. I'll be back at 9 Ray promised." He replied as he gave a quick smile to Jubilee.

"Can't wait." Jubilee called out as she watched Bobby run outside of her room.

Bobby ran down the stairs, to see Ray was now sitting at the bottom of the staircase. "Sorry." He replied a bit out of breathe.

Too much in a hurry to leave, Ray nodded it off as the two walked out of the mansion.

- - -

"Finally, we're going to meet up with the girls." Ray replied as he glanced at his watch. 'Good its only 5:45, we're not late.' He thought letting out a sigh of relief, a bit scared he wasn't going to make it at the restaurant at 6.

Bobby nodded his head as he held a single rose in his hand and a plastic bag. He was hoping the date would go back quickly smoothly and painless. He really wasn't big on blind dates, and the fact it was Valentines wasn't making the thought any easier.'

"So what's in the bag?" Ray asked as he peered at the plastic bag. "Condoms?" he joked as he winked at his friend.

"Yah right!" Bobby answered as he shook his head in disgust, although he knew it was a joke. "It's a white teddy bear with chocolate."

"You bought her a rose, and a teddy bear with chocolate." Ray exclaimed as he held the half a dozen roses in his hand.

"No just a rose." Bobby replied, he laughed a bit as he looked at the frantic Ray.

"Oh." Ray replied he had calmed down. "Wait." He then said as he stopped in his tracks. "Who's the bear for then?" he asked as he looked at Bobby.

"It's for Jubilee." Bobby answered as he reached his car.

"Right." Ray answered as he leaned against his car which was parked next to Bobby's. "So wait, why did we drive separately and why are you buying a bear for Jubilee." He then asked, as he began to think about why he hadn't asked Bobby why they were driving separately earlier.

"Because, incase you decided to go have a little fun after the date. I need a ride home." Bobby answered as he opened the door to his car.

"So what about Jubilee?" Ray called out as he watched Bobby step into his car, starting to wonder what the deal was with the two teammates.

"Its tradition. We do this every year." Bobby yelled as placed the bag behind his seat.

"I swear, sometimes you guys should just date." Ray answered as smiled at his friend.

Bobby smiled and shook his head. It was something he heard often, and for Jubilee she probably heard it more from the girls since they tend to be more romantics. Best friends, they seemed perfect for each other and the fact that they did almost everything to together why shouldn't they go out was what everyone said.

Bobby sat in his car thinking about the question, but hearing Ray start his engine, his thoughts shaken as he too then started his car not too long after.

- - -

Bobby pulled up into the mansion right behind Ray and parked next to him.

"Man did I have a great time." Ray replied as he closed the door to his car, and leaned over it to look at Bobby. His date with Kate had been one of the best dates he had ever had. She was easy to talk to; she laughed and knew how to have fun.

Bobby laughed as he stepped out of his car, he nodded his head. He had to agree his date with Amy had turned out to be a much unexpected blind date. Right from the start they hit it off; it didn't even feel like they were set up by their friends. He was even considering calling her up for a movie, since she did leave him her number.

Grabbing his door, he was about to close it when something caught his eye. Letting out a groan he grabbed the plastic bag that sat in the back of his car.

"What is it?" Ray asked as he watched Bobby slam the door to his car.

"Shit." Bobby mumbled as he ignored Ray's question and looked at his watch, 11:54. He slammed his hand against the hood of the car.

"What." Ray asked grabbing Bobby's shoulder a bit concerned for his friend. His mood had quickly changed and he wasn't sure why.

"Jubilee, I forgot." Bobby softly said as he held the bag in his hand.

"No, you didn't. You bought the bear, tradition right?" Ray replied a bit confused at the situation.

"You don't get it, its tradition that I buy her some sort of bear with chocolate. But it's also tradition that we spend the evening together." Bobby replied as he mentally continued to scold himself for forgetting.

"It's ok though. I mean she knew you were going on this date right?" Ray said.

"Yah she knew, but I told her I'd be back at 9. Remember dinner and a walk in the park." Bobby replied as he recalled his exact words to her.

"Then the unexpected movie." Ray mumbled realizing the problem. 'That's why Bobby needed a sure ride home, incase things went past the plans. I thought it was just incase he hated his date.' Thought Ray.

"I got to go." Bobby said, as he began to jog to the door into the mansion.

Bobby ran into the mansion, the plastic bag now thrown away somewhere along the way and now he clutched the plush bear in his hand.

Reaching the stairs, Bobby stopped in his stairs. Looking up he began to think about Jubilee. 'This is great' he thought to himself as he stood silently.

The previous evening events began to play in his mind. Amy was gorgeous; she had blonde hair and wonderful smile. A cheerleader at the school she attended, which gave away why her body was so nice. Dinner went by faster then he thought it would be, they laughed and shared their interesting. The walk in the park was even more better then dinner, they even shared a kiss. It neared 9:10, and Kate suggested going to the movies, Bobby didn't even remember his plans with Jubilee and eagerly answered a yes. He had totally forgotten it was even Valentines Day.

Now here he was, 11:57 am. Almost 3 hours late with his plans with Jubilee, and he didn't have a good enough reason to why he was except the fact that he forgot.

Climbing the stairs Bobby began to envision the conversation he would be having with Jubilee. He could just imagine him opening the door and having firework sparks being flown at him, her words already going before he'd even get the chance to close the door. Calling him an uncaring best friend, and how stupid he would be to forget their plans for the evening. How of all the irresponsible things he had done in his life this one was the worst.

Bobby shut his eyes at his thoughts, as he let out his breathe that he was holding in. This would be worst then the time Bobby was caught eavesdropping on Jubilee's conversation on the phone with one of the guys she was seeing. He did it to tease her afterwards, but his plans backfired when he realized that Jubilee was slightly being dumped by the guy on the phone, he had let out a "what" without thinking, and starting going off at the guy at how stupid he was for doing so.

Jubilee was shocked and so surprised that she just hung up the phone. When he finally approached her, she began yelling so loud about how he didn't have any consideration and invaded her privacy that Kitty had to come and calm her down.

Eventually she forgave him, considering the fact he was her best friend. And the other fact that he told the guy off even after she hung up the phone. It was the first time Bobby had hurt her, even though it was unintentionally.

Finally reaching her room, Bobby let out another deep breath and knocked on the door before opening the door. Slowly sticking in his head he shut his eyes quickly at the caution of the sparks that would start flying. When nothing came he let his whole body into the room.

The room was dimly lit, from a lamp on Jubilee's night stand. Looking at the bed, Bobby had thought she was sleeping when he realized it was empty. His eyes wondered as he looked for Jubilee, it stopped when he saw her sitting next to her window looking at the sky.

Bobby opens his words to speak, but closed them when he realized he didn't know what to say. He had thought about what Jubilee would do to him when he got here, but he hadn't even thought about what he was going to tell her. He didn't think he'd have a chance to with his thoughts of her screaming most of the time. He slowly began to approach her.

"Are you ok?" Jubilee asked her voice just loud enough for him to hear. Her back remained facing against him. But he knew she knew it was him.

Bobby looked up from the ground and stopped a bit caught off by her question. "Uh yah." He stuttered as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Good." Jubilee whispered, this time he had barely heard her and he wondered if she didn't want him to.

Bobby began to walk up to Jubilee until he was only a three steps away from her. Stopping Bobby opened his mouth again to speak, "Jubilee." He said his voice came out scratchy and he shifted his legs out of nervousness. 'Why is she so quiet?' He thought as he stared at her long black hair, her pajamas covering her legs and her shirt seeming a little bit too big for her.

"Maybe you should go Bobby." Jubilee whispered, not letting him finish his sentence, afraid of what he was going to tell her, where the conversation would go.

"Jubes." Bobby began again not wanting to leave until he knew things were ok.

"Don't Bobby." Jubilee said her voice louder stronger. Her eyes remained at the dark sky, she could feel her eyes begin to water and swallowed nothing but air to try and compose herself.

"Jubilee." Bobby replied his voice louder. Frustration rose from within him at the fact she was barely talking to him, let alone had not turned to look at him.

"Stop Bobby." Jubilee yelled, as stood from her chair and faced Bobby.

It was the first time he had actually seen her face since he left earlier that day. She looked different though, 'was it the lighting?' he thought as he stared blankly at her. His eyes squinted a bit to adjust to the poor lighting and then realized the real reason why she looked so different, her eyes seemed to be puffier, and had bags under her eyes.

Jubilee eyes looked at him; she was about the say more but stopped herself. She was not going to let things explode; she didn't have the energy to. She was ready to walk away from him, anything to stop a conversation from starting but it was too late, and she stopped when she heard Bobby speak.

"I'm sorry. I know I'm late." Bobby whispered his eyes looking straight at her. Never in his years knowing Jubilee had he seen her looking so emotionless.

Jubilee remained motionless, her eyes continued to look at him with no emotion. He looked the same from earlier that day, when he stood leaning against the frame of her door. But now the scenario was different, and neither was smiling. It took all her strength just to not cry or let any emotions show.

He looked back at her eyes stared at him, it began to worry him that she wasn't saying much to him. "Happy Valentines." Bobby whispered after several seconds of silence, he held up the bear in front of her.

Jubilee's eyes fell on the bear, on the red box scribbled in Bobby's handwriting from after he bought it was To My Best Friend. He continued to hold it out to her as she made no attempt to move.

Shaking the bear playfully in front of her, he watched as she remained still, Bobby began to feel his heart sink. He knew he messed up.

Jubilee shook her head, as she grabbed the bear from his hands. She was tired of trying to stop him from starting things, she needed to get out, get away from him. She walked up to him quickly and pressed the bear against his chest. "No Bobby." She said as she stared into his eyes, her eyes burning with anger.

Bobby swallowed a gulp of air, preparing himself for the fireworks show.

"No Bear." Jubilee continued as she pressed the bear against his chest, slightly pushing him. "No tradition." She then said the anger in her eyes changed and filled with sadness, pushing the bear against him once again this time causing him to take a step back.

Bobby's hands lifted from his side, he held them in front of him ready to stop her from starting again. He opened his mouth to say something, to argue, to stop her but she stopped him.

"No." She said as pressed the bear against his chest, this time not pushing him. "I don't feel like talking." She said softly.

"Jubes …" Bobby began to whisper, as he watched her shake her head no.

"Happy Valentines Bobby." Jubilee whispered as her eyes filled with water as she placed the bear back in his hands and walked passed him.

Bobby stared at the bear in his hand. Turning around he called out, "Jubilee" as he watched her open the door and leave.

With the bear in his hand, he jogged up to the close door and opened it quickly. Looking into the empty hallway he couldn't figure out where she was.

Bobby spent the whole night trying to find her, he looked every where. The places she'd go to find some alone time, the places she went to hide away from the world, he looked every where he thought he'd find her and he had no luck.

Checking her room one last time Bobby let out sigh to find it empty. Closing the door in defeat he looked at his watch 3:23 a.m. 'Maybe she went to one of the other girls rooms' he thought as he let out another sigh and leaned against Jubilee's closed door. His legs tired, he slid himself down on the ground. 'What have you done Drake.' He thought as he closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wooden door.

- - -

"Bobby." A girl's voice filled Bobby's mind as he felt someone shake him gently.

"Jubes." He mumbled as he opened his heavy eyes, it was the only girl in the house that would usually wake his sleepy self.

"Sorry honey." Kitty replied as she squatted in front of Bobby.

"Oh hey Kitty." Bobby said as he smiled slightly.

"What the hell you doing sleeping in front of Jubilee's door?" Kitty asked she raised her eyebrow at him.

The words snapped Bobby fully awake. He wasn't aware at exactly where he was he couldn't believe he had fallen asleep at her door. Bobby flushed a bit, embarrassed that Kitty had found him asleep there.

"Does she know you're out here, with a bear?" Kitty asked, as she noticed a bear that was slightly being covered behind Bobby's back and realizing he wasn't answering her first question.

"No. Unless she came back when I was sleeping and went away." Bobby mumbled as he grabbed the bear from behind him.

"What she's not in her room?" Kitty exclaimed, as she looked at Bobby.

"Sorry Kitty, long story. But I better get going." Bobby answered, before Kitty could ask any questions. By the look in her eyes she had hundreds already.

Walking down the hall Bobby held the bear in his right hand; he turned the corner and bumped in someone.

Looking up Bobby was hoping it was Jubilee. He was disappointed to see that it was Evan.

"Sorry Bobby didn't expect you there walked right into you." Evan exclaimed held his skateboard in his hand.

"It's ok." Bobby mumbled as he held up his hand in the air to motion Evan away.

"Hey is that Jubilee's bear?" Evan asked as he looked at the famous 'bear with chocolate' in Bobby's hand. "What did you forget to buy it for her yesterday?" Evan joked, being one of the older x-men he was aware of the tradition the best friends had.

"Sort of." Bobby mumbled as he squeezed the bear. Before the conversation could go any farther Bobby walked away, and headed towards his room. Bobby felt like everything he was feeling never went away even when a new day had started.

* * *

That's the end of Chapter One. How did you like it? I hope you take the time to review; any suggestions are welcomed and would be deeply appreciated to help my writers block. I know it ended kind of suddenly but I didn't want to drag this chapter out too long. I already started Chapter 2 if I can finish it today I hope to update tomorrow since I go back to school next week. 


	2. What To Do

_Author Note: _First off I'd like to acknowledge and thank **roguishcharm** who was my first reader to review; you brought a smile to my face thanks for the suggestion. Thanks also to **midnite requiem** and **Issylt** for reviewing as well. And to the rest of my readers, thank you for taking the time in reading my story, I hope you'll also find the time to review. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from X-men: Evolution.

* * *

**Chapter Two****: What to do?**

"Are you two talking yet?" Amara asked as she took a seat on the sofa in the rec room. It was Sunday afternoon and the two friends decided to join some of their classmates in the rec room.

"No." Jubilee simply said as she sat next to her.

"Are you serious?" Amara was surprised. She knew that Jubilee didn't talk to him at classes on Friday but she was sure that some time through the weekend that they would end up talking once more. Normally those two were inseparable especially during weekends.

"Yah. I guess you can say I've been avoiding any opportunities that will leave me alone with him." Jubilee answered as she held a pillow against her chest. "I don't know if I want to talk to him, I still don't know what I'll say or even what I want him to say."

"Oh don't worry about it. I mean as long as you're with me since I'm hot as fire, literally, that iceman of a guy won't come near you." Amara joked as she playfully bumped shoulders with her friend.

"Oh that is why I'm friends with you Amara. I knew long ago that this would happen and I would need your mutant ability." Jubilee laughed as she bumped her friend back.

Amara laughed, she was glad she could make Jubilee laugh since her days have been so down lately. "Well I am a talented mutant what can I say."

"Amara, I didn't know being conceited was part of it too!" Jubilee joked as she felt a pillow hit her head. "Shut up." Amara laughed as she then felt Jubilee her back. The two stopped bursting out in laughter.

- - -

Bobby listened to the familiar laugh that came from the rec room. Something inside of him caused him to feel a sense of nervousness and he felt the sudden urge not to enter the room and he stopped from walking.

Feeling a hand push him towards the entrance to the room, Bobby's thoughts disappeared and he realized what he was doing there to begin with.

"Come on man, we don't have all day." Ray said as he watched Bobby slowly walked into the room. "Scared I'm going to beat you?" he asked as he passed Bobby and entered the room turning to his friend.

His words caused the occupants on the couch to stop laughing and turn their attention to them. Bobby's eyes stared into the eyes of the Asian girl who sat next to Amara.

Jubilee's laughter died down at the sight up Bobby, and he felt a chill go through his body that made him shake slightly which was rare due to his mutant ability. She has never looked at me with such coldness Bobby thought as he continued to look back into her deep brown eyes.

Breaking the eye contract Jubilee turned her attention to Amara she ignored the recent eye contact with her fellow x-men member and the two young men all together not acknowledging their presense. Amara let out a nervous "Hello" to the two guys as she watched them walk towards the pool table. And Bobby instantly knew that Jubilee had told her the story.

"Someone sure likes you." Ray whispered as he racked the balls, and watched Bobby steal a glance at Jubilee.

"No kidding." Bobby replied as he tried to chuckle off the cold stare that Jubilee had gave him. As much as it hurt him he didn't want it to show to Ray.

It had been three days and Jubilee spent those days avoiding him, and he knew she was because he was going out of his way to try and see her to talk to her to apologize but Jubilee always found a way to kill his chances. He was surprised that when he wasn't trying he was finally able to see her. He sighed knowing he couldn't talk to her in front of everyone.

"Dude, hello." Ray said as he waved his hand in front of Bobby's face. "It's your shot. What is up with you today?"

Bobby shrugged his shoulders and picked up his pool stick. He knew Ray knew what was up, he was actually the only one Bobby told. Focusing on the game he decided it was something he couldn't worry about now because he knew she'd be furious if they made a scene in front of everyone.

- - -

"Do you want to go somewhere?" Amara whispered, knowing that at the moment this was probably one of the last rooms Jubilee wanted to be in inside the mansion.

"No I'm fine. It's not like I haven't seen his face in the past days." She whispered back as she stole a look at him.

She turned to look at him in time to see Bobby lean in and take his first shot. She sighed as she thought about the many incidents over the past days in which she avoided him. Before each class ended she made sure her things were packed so she could leave right after at lunch she made she was never alone so he could approach her. Anything that left him the opportunity for him to talk to her alone she made sure would not happen.

"Jubes, are you okay?" Amara asked as she looked at her friend who spent several seconds in a phase.

"Huh?" Jubilee softly spoke as she was brought back from her thoughts. "Yah I'm sorry. I guess I do want to get out of here."

"Okay…" Amara began as she shifted her seat ready to stand up.

"It's okay Amara. Why don't you stay in here, everyone seems to be having a great time." Jubilee said as she looked around the room. It was true Kurt and Evan were playing video games in the corner of the room. It looked like Kitty and Rahne were laughing over some magazine. The two girls had earlier agreed to join them to take some kind of silly quiz from the magazine. "Besides, I think I need some fresh air and some time to think." She added as she stood from the sofa.

"Are you sure?" Amara questioned as she looked back at her friend.

"Yah. Look I'll make sure to find you if I need to talk." Jubilee said as she began to walk away and out of the rec room.

- - -

Bobby missed his last shot as he watched Jubilee walk out of the room by herself. He still couldn't find the right words to fix things between them. It was hard enough that she was avoiding every opportunity to be alone with him.

"I'm guessing she's still not talking to you?" Ray asked as he looked at Bobby whose eyes were still staring at the open door.

Bobby sighed and turned back to his friend. "It's not that she's NOT talking to me. It's more of the lines that she's been avoiding me." Bobby answered as he leaned against the table.

Ray scratched his head, "So that means she's not talking to you." He stated.

"Maybe. But it could be that she's just avoiding me." Bobby said.

Ray let out a short laugh, "… Because she's doesn't want to talk to you?"

"Okay. It might be because she doesn't want to talk to me. But if I could just talk to her then I could explain or apologize or do something to make things right." Bobby said in frustration. Even though he spent a lot of his efforts trying to talk to her he still didn't know what to say when they did talk.

"Okay okay." Ray replied has he held up his hands. "This is way too complicated for me. That is why you see me with no girl best friends."

"Ha-ha." Bobby sarcastically said as he rolled his eyes, he placed his pool stick down signaling that he was done playing.

"Okay I know I'm not helping." Ray quickly said hoping not to start Bobby's famous cold shoulder, which was literally cold. Bobby just looked with him with eyes of agreement.

"Hey but I know what might bring a little sunshine in that cold little life of yours." Ray said as he watched Bobby raise his eyebrow as he finished. "Kate told me that Amy's been talking and asking about you."

Bobby was a little shock and his slight frown turned into a smirk. He had totally forgotten about Amy. Even though he had a terrific date with her and he hadn't had such great dates lately, when he had returned that Valentines night he had forgotten about it and her the past couple days his mind was on Jubilee.

"They're asking if we're interested in doubling again. Or in fact I'm sure Amy wouldn't mind a date alone with you." Ray continued as he smiled at his friend. "So …"

"I don't know." Bobby mumbled. Sure he had a great time with Amy and had intended in calling her to ask her out on a second date but his current problems with Jubilee had put his plans on pause.

"Are you kidding me?" Ray exclaimed. "Amy is a babe, of course right after Kate. But a babe totally in her own category and she has the hot's for YOU!"

Bobby nodded his head. He had to admit Ray was right Amy was hot, he thought so the first time he saw her. "I know. It's just this whole Jubilee thing is kind of my first priority you know?" Bobby said he knew Ray was going to think its lame turning down an opportunity to date a hot girl to fix something with a friend.

"I guess." Ray answered. "But it's not like your going to totally forget about this whole Jubilee thing it's just a date you know 3 hours out of your 24 hour day plan on operation fix friendship with Jubilee."

Bobby laughed at Ray's ability to bring out his sense of humor out of almost anything. "All right all right stop trying to sell it to me. It's not like you couldn't get another date with Kate without me."

"True True." Ray laughed; he actually had a date with Kate herself that very night and he was looking forward to it.

"And it's not like I never said I didn't like Amy. So we'll leave it to I'll see." Bobby stated. An opportunity to have a second date with Amy, it was a time like this he would be running to his best friend to announce the news. Bobby sighed remembering about Jubilee. It just reminded him how he was unable to that and things were different. He wished things could go back to what it used to be.

Despite what Ray had said complications with having a girl best friend. Bobby had never once considered his close relationship with Jubilee complicating. In fact, it was the exact opposite it was always so simple between the two.

Bobby sighed his mind deep in thought. He missed her. If only he knew what to do.

- - -

Despite her earlier desire to get some fresh air she found herself in her bed room. Lying on her bed she sighed as she stared at her ceiling. She turned on her side to face the night stand that was besides her bed.

She was now looking at a framed picture of her and Bobby on New Years Eve last year he was holding a Roman Candle [a/n: a type of fireworks and she was shooting her mutant ability.

- - - Start: Flash Back - - -

"This is great." Bobby exclaimed as he dropped the box of fireworks onto the grounds outside of the mansion. It was New Years Eve and the school was having a big party to celebrate. "You know I never got to play with these types of fireworks before." He added as he turned to look at his best friend who stood there looking at him with a smirk.

"It's like you're a little kid." Jubilee laughed as she took a seat on a nearby chair and continued to watch her friend.

"Are you serious?! Don't you see Jubilee we can play with aerials and all these other great stuff no more sparklers and childish fireworks in this mansion NOTHING is illegal!" Bobby argued as he held up some of the several fireworks he had purchased from Evan the day before.

"Haha. God Bobby if you keep talking that way I'm going to start thinking your Pyro." Jubilee joked as she started to laugh.

"Ha-ha." Bobby retorted. "Well I'll show you. Goodbye little sparklers and say welcome to what we call a Roman Candle." Bobby said as he lit the Roman candle in his hand. Beautiful sparks came flying out and the lights made his face glow as he stood there laughing in awe.

"Are you serious? And you spent how much on that?" Jubilee asked as she stood up from her chair and went to stand next to him.

"I don't know 10 bucks for like 3?" Bobby answered as he turned to face Jubilee.

"Bobby. I got fireworks better than that." Jubilee answered as she began to shoot much more of beautiful sparks from her hands.

Bobby's mouth dropped in shock. She was right if Jubilee tried her powers could be used as a unique one of a kind never been seen firework show.

"That's free." Jubilee said as she started to laugh, Bobby who stood there still holding his 3 dollar something firework started to laugh with her.

"HEY! You two look over here." Kitty yelled, and the two best friends still laughing turned to see a flash before their eyes. "Great picture!" Kitty quickly said as the flash had gone away. "I'll make sure to give you two the copies" she yelled before she ran away.

- - - End: Flash Back - - -

"What is going on with you Lee?" She sighed as she continued to stare at the picture the memory fading away. It seemed too long since she was able to stare at the young teen's face without having to look away shortly after.

She knew she was hurt. Not only was did he make her wait 3 hours until he arrived for their so called "tradition" but it more of the idea that it seemed like it meant nothing to him and that he was able to do it. After three days she still didn't know why he came back so late, she knew it wasn't over something bad that had happen because if that had been the truth it would have been the first he would have said when he entered her room that night.

It was something about the way he was nervous in talking to her. The uncertainty on what to say was in his voice and that was something Jubilee has never heard in Bobby Drakes voice when he talked to her. After hearing it she knew she didn't want to know what had happened. That it would probably disappoint her or worst crush her if she did. And that was the reason why she avoided talking to him that night why she avoiding talking to him even until now.

Bobby was her best friend but still Bobby was a boy. In his mind to make things "right" he was going to try and explain himself and Jubilee didn't want to hear it. What she really wanted was things to go back to normal to the way it use to be, but she knew that would never happen at least not right now.

In all their years of friendship she realized they have never gone this long without talking. Sure they had their arguments like the time he was on the phone listening to her conversation with her boyfriend. Or the time when she accidentally forgot to take out the green dye shampoo they left in the shower for Scott, when it was her job to so, resulting Bobby the victim of the joke when he walked out of the shower with green hair.

Sure their fights got heated up and when they did the whole mansion would joke about how it was almost like war when they did. But this time it seemed to be a different kind of fight a fight where the words didn't come out even though she was angry and this time it didn't seem like Bobby's stubbornness to defend him was there either.

Was she supposed to be this worked up about it? She thought to herself, it was a question she asked herself countless times and even asked Amara. Amara answered by saying who wouldn't be mad at someone who left a girl waiting more so if that person is their best friend!

Best Friend. Jubilee thought. She knew she was right in being mad. But the words best friend kept running through her mind and every time she saw his face. It almost felt like it was double edge sword for her. It was her reason to be furious and hurt at him but it was also a reason why she should give him another chance to redeem himself.

"UGH." Jubilee groaned in frustration it was the same questions and thoughts she'd been having since it all started. She was furious, she was frustrated, and more so she was hurt. She didn't know what to do.

* * *

_Author Note_: That is the end of my second chapter. I hope you liked it, I wanted to give you a little inside to how the two were feeling before I plan to have them start talking. I can't say for sure when my next update will be since I'm trying to also write a original story I'm posting on fictionpress. But I'm hoping soon, once I get started to writing I get so hooked. So I just have a few questions to ask of my readers' opinions.

I'm planning to throw in Amy more into this story, for later reasons you will see why. But what do you think of him dating her right now?

I mentioned earlier that I haven't seen the show in ages. Amara I'm not sure if I was going to use her as Jubilee's closest girl friend or Kitty. Keep Amara or switch to Kitty[and include possible pairings with the girl you choose just to add some extra fun in the story

Any ideas of how they should start talking? I have something but I could always use some suggestions I'm open to anything!

Thanks it'd be great if I could get your opinion in that and any other suggestions you may have. I promise Bobby and Jubilee will be talking by the next chapter, we'll see how it goes from there. I'm still thinking how it will happen and how the friendship will be after they reunite. And yes **roguishcharm**I plan to include your suggestion somewhere in my story. PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Talk To Me

_Author Note: _I have to warn you this chapter is a lot longer than I originally planned when I first started it. But I couldn't do anything to cut it shorter without putting in what I wanted.I want to thank you all for your reviews and especially your suggestions and opinions. I apologize if I am unable to use them all but I will try my best! I have decided to stick with Amara since you all suggested her (great choice). Hope you like this 3rd chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Talk to Me**

Jubilee sat watching the hands on the clock slowly tick away. She rolled her eyes as she silently groaned in her head as Scott Summers continued to talk away.

It was her last class of the day and Storm was gone on some last minute X-men Mission, leaving Scott Summers in charge of their science class. What started off talking about seasons and weather was soon brought into the importance of knowing how it can affect a team's ability to function and leadership skills in a mission.

At first Jubilee thought it was enduring to watch one of her youngest leaders of the X-men talk so passionately about battles during missions. But after what grew into a new lecture Jubilee was beyond bored. He could seriously make this into a course if he wanted Jubilee thought as she silently laughed to herself. Who knew there was such an intricate dynamics in teamwork and leadership?

She turned her head to watch catch Amara's attention who quickly rolled her eyes as Scott continued his lecture. They both silently laughed and Jubilee was once again forced to watch time slowly tick away in fear of getting caught.

Just as Jubilee was about to doze off a crumpled ball of paper hit her head and landed on her desk. She turned her head to accuse Amara of the act but when she looked at her friend Amara shook her head and titled her head in the other direction with a smirk on her face.

Jubilee turned to find the guilty person to be met with a pair of blue eyes (a/n: I wasn't sure what color eyes he had but since ice can be blue I picked blue. If you do know the real color let me know) and her small irritation grew into a much bigger one. Her eyes glared into the eyes of Bobby Drake who sat with a small smile on his face.

In past situations Jubilee would have found this act very entertaining and it was also almost always that in class times like this she and Bobby would be passing notes to kill time. This however would not be one of those times she turned around and watched Scott begin to draw some strategic plan on the bored.

Jubilee had been able to go through the rest of Sunday without any run in with Bobby after the rec room. Even as she laid on her bed the night before she thought about how long she was going to continue even as mad and hurt as she was Jubilee was missing her best friend.

Another ball of paper landed on her desk this time Jubilee chose to ignore it completely keeping her eyes focus on the board even though she wasn't paying attention at all.

A third ball of paper flew onto her desk and she couldn't help but hiss to herself "You got to be kidding." She turned as she heard Amara softly giggling.

Amara sat there with a smile on her face and Jubilee knew she had been watching the pair since the first note that was passed. She again titled her head and Jubilee turned back around, her eyes again looking back into the deep blue eyes of her best friend.

"Come on." Bobby whispered as loudly as he could.

Jubilee rolled her eyes. She knew how persistent he could be and so picked up the last ball of paper that he threw and opened it up.

_Don't you think Scott has the best last name that suite him? Because when he teaches that's all you think about … Summer._

_p.s. don't bother opening the first two they're all the same …_

Jubilee let out a small smirk hand it to Bobby the first thing he was going to say to her would be some joke. She didn't know how to respond to it and trusted that it would be best to leave it at that.

Bobby however had no intention of letting the opportunity of some form of conversation to end, as another ball of paper landed on her desk.

Jubilee let out a sigh as she opened the piece of paper. It's probably going to be another lame joke about how Sam's drooling on his table Jubilee thought as she read the new note.

_Talk to me after class? …_

Jubilee stared at the words written on the paper. And then hand it to Bobby to jump from a joke to something much more serious in less then a second. Jubilee closed her eyes and what was she going to do now she thought.

Last night she wondered how long she was going to keep doing this. How long she was going to be able to keep avoiding him or not talking to him. It was hard to see him around the mansion or to sit in the same class or having dinner at the same time in the dinning room. That double edge sword kept stabbing at her heart reminding her how much she was let down but also remembering how through the years he had always proven himself to her.

The bell had finally rung 10 minutes ago she was waiting for this very moment. But after Bobby's last note she wasn't so anxious. Why did she have to open that last note she thought as she slowly began to throw her books in her bag avoiding looking whether he had stood from his chair.

A tap on her shoulder and Jubilee took a deep breathe before turning around.

"What's wrong with you seem all zombie like." Amara joked as she smiled.

Jubilee looked around the classroom was empty except the two girls who were standing face to face. It seemed that everyone was in a rush to get out of that long lecture. Jubilee handed the note to Amara as she put on her bag.

"Are you going to talk to him?" Amara asked after she read the note.

"It looks like he's gone so I guess not." Jubilee answered unenthused as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh can it Lee, are you really going to continue to avoid him?" Amara asked as they began to walk out of the class.

"Oh I don't know Amara. I mean after all this time I still don't know what I want to say to him it just helps if we don't talk at all. Then I won't need to talk." Jubilee exclaimed as they walked out the door.

"Who knew Jubilation Lee was such a chicken." Amara stated, as harsh as it was Amara said it. It wasn't like Jubilee to just avoid things it was normally in her nature to confront things head on.

Jubilee glared back at her friend, for using her full name and for calling her a chicken. "You know full well Amara Juliana Olivia Aquilla, that I am nothing BUT a chicken. I know I have to talk to him eventually. Right now, I just know don't what to do still and I don't know what to say to him."

Amara rolled her eyes when she heard Jubilee say her full name, give it to Jubilee to fight fire with the same fire. God did her name sound any but like a princess she thought in her head, it was almost disgusting sometimes. "Okay. I understand that. But I mean more of the reason to talk to him and let him do all talking." Amara said.

Jubilee just nodded her head but all she could think about was how she wasn't sure she could stand listening to him and what he had to say either she wasn't sure she could take it. Maybe Amara was right, she was a chicken.

"Besides, you seriously can't avoid him forever. One time he's going to be like standing right next to you or around the corner." Amara added as she waved her arms in the air.

"Uhh, are you girls talking about me?" Bobby stood there his hand behind his neck. The two girls turned to face him both in shocked to have him standing there only 2 feet away and also by the fact that he had heard them talking.

Bobby let out a nervous laugh. Great he thought as he watched them both continue to stare. He was waiting for Jubilee and knew Amara was in there but hadn't expected them to be talking about him now he was more nervous then ever to talk to Jubilee.

Amara let out a nervous laugh as well as she looked at Jubilee who shot a glare back at her. "Well what a coincidence." She laughed as she looked at the two best friends. "You know I JUST realized I promise John I'd meet up with him so I better jet." She quickly added as she turned to run away.

"You got to be kidding me." Jubilee hissed as she looked at her friend. It was one thing about having to finally talk to Bobby but to be ditched and forced into was something else and over a guy.

"Jubes, come on. You know I don't want to do this." Amara whispered as she watched Bobby shift from one leg to the other his face looking like he was desperately trying to not listen to them talk.

"Then don't." Jubilee said firmly.

"Look, what's the worst that could happen. Like you said could you really keep going without talking? Just try you can always walk away in the middle." Amara reasoned. Not waiting for Jubilee's response she walked away.

"UGHH." Jubilee groaned as she watched Amara run down the hallway. She turned to look at Bobby who shifting his weight from one leg to the other. She laughed slightly inside knowing it was a sign of his nervousness. But she was still furious that Amara had left her.

"Um. Why don't we go some where else to talk?" Bobby finally said after several seconds of silence. He knew standing in an open hallway was not a good place to talk. And the two teens began to walk.

They walked in silence as Jubilee slowly trialed a little behind him allowing him to lead the way. She stared at the back of his head not having to worry about his blue eyes looking into hers something she had been avoiding the past couple days.

Bobby felt her eyes staring at him and he fought in his head to say something to break the silence but everything that his mind told him to say was quickly erased and nothing seemed good enough.

He sighed as the warm spring sun hit his skin as they walked outside of the mansion. He felt like he was a silly boy finding his words to talk to his ex-girlfriend but it wasn't his ex-girlfriend it was his best friend it was Jubilee. He scratched his head in frustration as Ray's words came flowing back into his head, _and that is why I don't have girl best friends, its too complicating_.

Jubilee watched Bobby scratch his head and she wondered what he was thinking. Probably how this silence is colder than anything he could ever freeze she thought as she continued to slowly follow him.

She let out a silent gasp as she looked beyond Bobby to the place he was leading her this whole time. Off in the near distance was a hill with a tree on top of it. Figures, I don't even know why I was surprised she thought as she continued to look out into the distance as a memory came rushing into her mind.

- - - Start: Flash Back - - -

The night was windy and Jubilee pulled her hoodie over her head. She stared out onto the clear black sky and watched the stars slowly begin to appear. She let out a long sigh it felt like today was the longest day of her life and as much as she wanted to lie down and let it end, she couldn't. Her mind just couldn't stop thinking long enough to allow her to sleep.

"Hey. I'm surprised to see you here." A boy's voice filled the air breaking the silence of the night.

Jubilee slightly jumped from her spot on the grass surprised to have someone so late at night out there with her. Turning around she looked up to see her classmate and leader of the 3rd x-men team (A/N: I didn't know what to call it, but the 1st team is the older x-men which has Storm as leader. 2nd team is with Scott as leader, along with his peers ex: Kurt, Evan, Jean, etc and the 3rd is the youngest group I hope that clarifies things) standing beside her.

"Bobby." Jubilee said in surprised, he was one of the last people she'd expect out here. She figured he would have been knocked out by night, letting the night bring him an in deep slumber. "What are you doing here?" She asked curious.

"Don't be surprised. I come here a lot …" Bobby said as he sat down next to her on the grass. "Especially after missions." He softly added as leaned to look up at the sky above them.

Jubilee said nothing. Today was their first mission without any of the older x-men with them and without their older classmates like Scott and Jean. It was suppose to be an easy mission but the information was a trap and they had barely gotten out, luckily nobody had been hurt. But still, for their first times out there it was something they all never wanted to never experience again.

"What are you doing here?" Bobby asked his eyes still looking out in the sky.

Jubilee sat there, she had come out there because she couldn't sleep. Even though she lied on her bed alone she was out there because she yearned for solitude. She didn't even bother to tell Amara what was up when they were changing out of the x-men uniforms. But it was the way his voice sounded or maybe it was deep down in her heart she knew she needed to talk to someone, whatever the reason was she surprised herself and answered him.

"I didn't do anything…" Jubilee softly said her eyes dropped and she stared at the dark grass at her feet.

Bobby's head turned, surprised at her answer. Was she serious he thought as he looked at her. Jubilation Lee was in Bobby's eyes one of the most confident members in his team. She came to practice not afraid and knowing her powers but not big headed. On missions she was eager but not foolishly rushy.

"Jubilee, what are you talking about you're a vital member on this team." Bobby quickly said not too long after his thoughts.

Jubilee let out a short laugh at Bobby's response. "Thank you Team Leader." She said as she turned to look at him. She knew he probably meant what he said and had his reasons but it sounded so common and she didn't need that.

Bobby looked back at her, trying to read her brown eyes. He had known her for 2 years now and he felt like he was seeing a side of her that she never showed him or for all he knew maybe never showed anybody. She had the reputation to have an attitude that expressed her feelings especially when challenge but this was a side he never seen expressed.

"When we found out that we were in a trap, I freaked out." Jubilee softly said breaking the silence. "I remember explosions going off every where. We all broke the formation that we were in when we walked into the warehouse. I could hear you yelling orders. I don't even know how long it was happening until we were retreating. But during that whole time I didn't let out one spark. I didn't fight." She hung her head low, she felt embarrassed. She contributed nothing during that mission.

Bobby listened he could hear her voice shaking as she spoke and each word brought back flashes of what Bobby saw earlier that night. He let several seconds pass just in case she wanted to say more, when nothing came he spoke.

"I come here after every mission ever since I became the leader of our group." Bobby said as he turned to look back into the sky. "If it was an easy mission I'd sit here thinking and thanking God how lucky we were. If it was a hard mission I'd appreciate all the uninjured members and for the injured I'd spend hours thinking of what could have been different to change that."

It was Jubilee's turn to look at him; she never would have thought that Bobby Drake the master prankster of the mansion had this side of him, this seriousness and compassion. But it shouldn't have surprised her, she knew besides his natural ability to lead there had to be more on why he was chosen to lead them.

"I can't help but think about how things should have been different how I could have led you guys differently tonight; how I should have led differently for our first mission alone." Bobby said his eyes focused on the brightest star.

"I thought you did great." Jubilee softly said as she continued to look at him.

Bobby turned and smile. "Thanks." He watched her eyes staring into his. "Tonight. It was different from all of the missions we've ever gone on, not only because we were alone, but because all of our plans of strategy was completely useless. When I realized it was a trap the first thing I could think about was getting out. And that was the mission in my head. I didn't expect any of you to fight the attack but I expected everyone to do what ever it was possible to get out safely and alive."

Jubilee looked away from his blue eyes and back to the clear night sky, his words sinking in her head.

"Jubes, I meant what I said you're a vital part of this team. Just know that you've contributed more to this team then I think you know." Bobby said as he watched her turn to look back at him. "In any other mission you've always fought with your heart without hesitation but never without your mind in it. I've watch you take orders without one second of doubt or lack of confidence when is seemed impossible."

Jubilee felt her eyes watered as she listened to him speak. She closed her eyes as she felt his arm wrap around her shoulder. "You were scared tonight and even if I was yelling orders you should know I was scared too." He whispered and the two sat there the rest of the evening in silence.

It had been that moment that started their friendship. The rest of the mansion might think it was the fact that both of them enjoyed a good laugh the thrill of a prank and it had been a common ground before that talk. But after that night, that spot on the hill became a traditionally place to go to when they needed to get away from the world. And it was because of that they were so close over the years.

- - - End: Flash Back - - -

Jubilee let out a sigh as the memory of the first time she had been up there with Bobby as they began to slowly walk up the hill.

Bobby walked in silence his eyes focused to the top until he heard her sigh. Why is she sighing he thought as he frowned. Quickly thinking it was an opportunity to break the silence he took the chance, besides he thought they were going to have to start talking soon.

Turning around he stopped and looked at her. "Reminiscing about late night rendezvous with your ex-boyfriends spent here?" Bobby joked as he smirked at her.

Jubilee rolled her eyes. He has to be kidding me she thought as she walked beside him. "Shove it Drake." She said as she pushed him as she walked passed him.

Bobby let out a laugh as she pushed him, causing him to take a step back. His laughter stopped when he realized that he stepped on a rock and had lost his footing and began to fall back.

Jubilee's hair whipped around as she turned back when she heard Bobby laugh disappear and instead the words whoaaa filled the air. She watched as he fell back and rolled a little down the hill before he stopped. Her mouth dropped as she saw him on his side, she had meant to push him a playful way.

She heard him groan as she jogged right up next to him and looked down. "Bobby?" Jubilee said as she watched him slowly sit up.

"Ouch." Bobby groaned as he began to sit up. He couldn't believe he fell some x-men he thought to himself.

"I'm sorry." Jubilee whispered. "Are you okay?" Her voice filled with concern as she looked at her unmoving friend.

Bobby looked up and gave a small laugh. "Ha-ha. I'm okay, did I worry you?" Bobby said as he smiled back at her giving her a wink.

Jubilee rolled her eyes as she glared back at him. And to think I was worried she thought as she turned her back away and begin to walk. She let out a huff as she realized that not only did he make her worry but she said sorry first. He was supposed to say sorry not her!

"Ahhh." Jubilee cried out in frustration making sure Bobby didn't hear. She crossed her arms as she plopped herself onto the bench. I can't believe I listened to Amara "_talk to him she says_". I can't believe I even wanted to talk to him, the nerve of him, I'm so mad I could just leave she thought as she continued to sit her arms crossed.

Bobby watched as Jubilee sat on the bench. Okay, not how I was hoping to start things he thought as he began to walk towards her.

A small smirk formed on his lips as he thought about how after several times up on that hill together they decided to add that bench so they could on it when it snowed or when the grass was wet from the rain or the early morning dew. Bobby stopped a few steps away as he watched her in deep thought, he knew she was fuming.

Jubilee heard his footsteps approaching; she was boiling with anger but much more out of mere frustration. How could she talk to him she thought, she thought it was harder but now she was irritated. Didn't he know that he just made things a lot harder for her, for them?

Bobby stood next to the bench and coughed announcing his presence. Ready to take a seat next to her his eyes widen as he watched her quickly stand up.

I can't do this she thought as she stood up. She didn't know how to feel she was worried to only find out he was fine and it irritated her. She let her guard down and she was fooled and she felt like she was again the foolish girl that valentine's night worrying that something might have happened to him.

"Jubes wait." Bobby's voice cried out in worry as he grabbed her wrist to stop her from turning away. She turned back and looked into his eyes; hers filled with frustration, anger, confusion, and was the last hurt?

Jubilee let out a sigh as she stood their Bobby's hands still holding her wrist. Her mind told her to pull away but something in her heart made her not move and she stared in silence's waiting.

Bobby let seconds passed before speaking again surprised that she actually listened. "Talk to me." He pleaded.

He watched as her eyes filled with defeat and she stared back at him waiting for him to talk. After a long period of silence, she opened her mouth, "What do you want Bobby." She whispered but Bobby heard all her emotions in it.

"I know I messed up. But are you going to keep avoiding me? How long are we going to go not talking?" Bobby asked, he didn't know how to fix things but he knew he needed to know those answers.

"I don't know …" Jubilee started to say, ready to tell him everything she had been thinking and debating about the past days, how she had been feeling.

"I miss you Jubes." Bobby quickly said, he was anxious and even though he wanted to know her answers, he wanted her to know that more.

Jubilee looked at him she let out a small gasp surprised to hear those words come out of his mouth and more so surprised to see the sadness in his eyes when he said it. She let out a sigh, "Bobby… I missed you too." She felt his hands still holding her wrist and she tugged it away.

Bobby felt her tug herself away from him and he gripped her a bit tighter. He was afraid if he let go it was like letting go of this opportunity of fixing things. "Jubilee, about Valentines Night I'm sorry." He whispered he let his eyes drop a bit in shame.

"I know." Jubilee said softly. She had always known since he walked into her room that night that he was sorry. But yet it couldn't make how she felt go away.

Bobby watched as her eyes began to glisten, he let a sigh, "I don't want to lose you." He admitted as he removed his hands from her wrist, only to hold her hands in his instead.

"Oh Bobby, you were never ever going to lose me." Jubilee answered honestly as she gave his hand a squeeze.

"I'll make it up to you." Bobby said quickly the tone in his voice changed as he gave her a slight smile. "I'm going to do something to make it up to you. I'll prove to you I still deserve to be called your best friend."

Jubilee shook her head slightly. "Bobby, you know you don't have to …" she said.

"No. Like I said it's my fault. I messed up. I want to show to you that I still care. That night I …" Bobby said interrupting her.

But it was now Jubilee's turn to interrupt him, she knew where he was going and she didn't want him to finish. "Bobby no." she said softly. "It's enough that I know your sorry, don't explain it to me."

Bobby stood there his face questioning her. He was ready to explain himself why he made her wait that night, even if he knew it didn't make him right. He felt like he owed it to her to be honest.

"We're okay Bobby." She looked at him his face confused. And she knew he still wanted to explain. But she shook her head in silence. "I don't need to know. To be honest I don't think I WANT to know." She said as she let out short laugh.

"I have a feeling I already know, I just don't need it to be said. It's just going to be harder and really I want to get past this. So spare me from what ever happen that night because I don't know if my heart can…" Jubilee said her eyes filled with water now. She didn't know what was wrong but she was getting so emotional was she really that hurt by all this? She took a deep breathe and was about to finish what she was saying until…

"Oi! DRAKE!" Yelled a voice stopping Jubilee from being able to finish when she was about to speak once more. They both turned to see Ray running towards them. As he stopped a few feet away looking at them Jubilee quickly pulled her hands out of Bobby's.

Ray looked at the two his face confused at the position he had just seen. Shaking his head he turned to look at Bobby. "Hey, Bobby. Man, I've been looking all over the mansion for you its lucky that Jaime saw you walking towards here or I would have never found you."

"What is it Crisp?" Bobby asked hoping his tone and his face would give Ray the hint that his presence was not at all wanted. And that he had just stopped Jubilee from telling him something he felt was going to be important.

Taking no hint of Bobby's tone or face or even at the fact the two teens were just talking in what looked like an important issue Ray smiled. "Amy." He said.

Bobby quickly shot a glance at Jubilee to see the reaction on her face to see her standing there emotionless before returning to glare back at Ray. Hoping to stop whatever else Ray was planning to say. This would not be a good time he thought.

Ray continued to be oblivious and continued. "Well like I already told you yesterday and like you agree; she thought you both clicked. So Kate called telling me that Amy is inviting you to her barbeque tonight. Great right?" Ray was beaming with a smile as he looked at Bobby and Jubilee.

Jubilee let a frown form her face as she realized she had just learned the truth why Bobby was late; he had a great time on his date… she thought.

Bobby looked back at Jubilee desperately; he knew what she didn't want him to explain just a minute ago Ray did.

"Jubes." He whispered, wishing Ray would just disappear and hoping that the idea of him and Jubilee returning back to good terms would not be destroyed.

Jubilee let out a short laugh and Bobby's eyes widen at her sudden change in emotion. It was an explanation she already figured out on her own but yet hearing it to be confirmed and the truth was something else, something she didn't want.

She turned to look at Bobby, she never got to finish what she was going to say about how she would feel if he explained but now it seemed pointless. "I just realized what time it is, I really need to be going." She said as she looked into his blue eyes filled with concern.

"What?" Bobby questioned, "But…" he began to argue. Didn't they need to talk about it now that she knew? Shouldn't he try and find out what she was about to say?

"Bobby. Didn't I say we're okay?" Jubilee said as she looked at him. She knew they couldn't keep avoiding each other and finding out the reason why he left her waiting wasn't going to make her take back the words she said.

Bobby nodded his head. He was confused; it didn't feel right even though he knew deep down she meant it, that he wasn't going to have to try to talk to her that she was done avoiding him. But it still didn't feel right. Before he was able to say something anything, she spoke again.

"Have fun tonight." She said with a small smile on her face. "Talk to you later Iceman." She said with a slight laugh and began to walk away. As she passed Ray, "Bye Ray." Ray nodded and waved.

Bobby watched as Jubilee's hair wave in the wind from the breeze. He frowned, even though he knew things between them were better than yesterday, he wished that it didn't end this way.

Ray watched as Jubilee continued to walk away. He turned to look at Bobby's whose eyes remained on their female x-men. He was confused, what had happened? He then realized, "Did I interrupt something?" he whispered to himself.

* * *

_Author Note: _DONE! I think the flashback made it a lot longer but I felt it would be appropriate to show you how big their friendship is or at least how it started. Now, what do you think? Ray is so slow isn't he? I thought it would be amusing for him to catch on at the end I hope you all found that a little entertaining.

**roguishcharm**, I didn't use the stairs but I did get the idea of Jubilee pushing him on the hill from that, so thank you. **READERS**, I'm still trying to think where to pick up the next chapter and what to put into it, so again any suggestions may be a big help!

I don't know when I'll be updating next, the past 3 chapters I've been doing it daily. But this chapter took longer than I thought. But hopefully I'll be able to finish chapter 4 soon, I'm hoping a idea sparks and I can finish it today to update tomorrow. I'm starting school next week but I'm praying I can still keep up with this. Thanks again for all the support!


	4. The Anatomy and Personality

Readers, I'm planning to change my penname to jadedXelement, I'm not sure how that will affect my stories or the search engines or what (if anyone does know please let me know) but I just wanted to give you guys the heads up.

_Author Note: _Just to clarify things in advance; the mansion is a school now so none of them attends the public school like they did in the show. All the young characters in the brotherhood and the acolytes are now a part of the institute.

There's been a delay in my planned update for Saturday night but I'm done, I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the X-men Characters involved in this story.

* * *

**Chapter 4****: The Anatomy and Personality**

"Wow." Amara said as she looked back at the Asian girl in front of her.

Jubilee nodded her head. She had just finished explaining to Amara about what had happened after she ditched Jubilee the other day to force her into talking to Bobby, up until the point Ray came yelling into the conversation and Jubilee's choice in leaving.

The two teenage girls sat on Jubilee's bed talking. It was Wednesday afternoon because they were sent on a mission yesterday classes were canceled to allow them to rest. It was one of the glorious rewards of being part of the X-men and Xavier's Institute. Jubilee was surprised they were even able to still be holding classes being that some students and the instructors were sent away for missions during class time, but they always found some way to work it.

So after the hustle and bustle the past day and despite today day off; Jubilee's early morning 3 hour training session. She and Amara were finally able to find time to talk.

"So things are okay though between you and Bobby right?" Amara clarified, she had seen them talking during the mission but for all she knew it could have been just them being professional.

"Yah. It's just I didn't want to know." Jubilee said softly as she let out a sigh and leaned back against the pile of pillows behind her, referring to the part of finding why he failed to meet their plans.

Amara nodded in silence. The very next day after the infamous Valentines night, Jubilee let out her theories of why and one of them was he loved his date and simply forgot and from what it sounded like from Ray it was right.

"Jubes are okay?" Amara asked as she stared at her friend who lay on the bed with her eyes close.

"I suppose. It's just once my theory was confirmed I felt even worst." Jubilee answered as she opened her eyes. "I don't know what about it that is making me sick in my stomach."

"Are you jealous?" Amara asked simply. She didn't understand how the two have been friends for so long without any of them liking the other for much more than a friend.

"Of what?" Jubilee asked confused she opened her eyes.

"Of Amy." Amara answered as she searched Jubilee for any kind of sign of a reaction. But Jubilee looked back her face still confused. Amara rolled her eyes, "Because he likes her, are you jealous because you _like_ him?"

Jubilee sat there her face shocked as Amara's words floated in her head "Because you like him?" After a moment of silent and the words sinking in … she let out a laugh.

"Are you kidding me?" Jubilee asked in between of her laugh.

Amara sat there with a pout. "Yes. I'm serious." She exclaimed as she watched Jubilee laugh at her.

"How could I like Bobby? I mean we've been friends since he was a scrawny boy barely done with puberty and just barely taller than me." Jubilee explained as she continued to laugh and even harder as the image of Bobby years ago filled her head.

"Ha-ha." Amara answered, she didn't see what was so funny about it, and it was possible. "But that isn't the same Bobby he is today." She challenged.

"Ok. I agree with that but come on Amara." Jubilee said her laughter starting to die, wiping away the tears that had formed.

"Oh you come on Jubilee. How is that you two are still JUST friends. He's not a scrawny boy anymore. He's HOT, I mean you've seen him during practice he has a body. And his face isn't too bad looking either." Amara cried out in frustration, Jubilee was acting like Amara's idea was insane, like she was crazy for evening thinking it.

Jubilee stopped laughing; realizing Amara was starting to get frustrated and her point in her argument. Amara was right; Jubilee knew that he wasn't the scrawny boy she had first met years ago. Too many times had Bobby been unembarrassed to take off his shirt during training with her and of course the mansion did have a pool so of course all the girls knew how hot Bobby Drake the leader of the 3rd team and not to mention the rest of the young fellow x-men guys were shirtless.

Jubilee watched her best friend grow into a handsome young man and have always known it. She felt her face heat up a little as she thought of her best friend shirtless; being an x-man had its perks when keeping a boy fit.

Realizing that she had been quiet too long she quickly retorted, "I'm not blind Amara, I never said Bobby wasn't attractive. Who would not notice the handsome youngest leader of the x-men, the whole school and mansion of young girls do. I'm a normal teenage girl of course I think he has a great body; any girl would be blind to not stare."

She saw Amara smile at the last sentence and then quickly added; "Besides I know why this whole Amy thing is not settling well with me. I'm not jealous cause I like him. It just feels like he chose a girl over me his best friend, it's almost insulting to the heart. He's supposed to care about our friendship. And also … I'm sorry to say and disappoint you that this relationship with him was and is always platonic."

There was a difference from being jealous because you liked a boy and being jealous because you were being forgotten and there was also a difference from thinking a boy was attractive and liking him and Jubilee did NOT like Bobby.

"Sometimes I don't know what's wrong with you Jubilation. You have a young fine male specimen that would do almost _anything_ for you." Amara continued speaking even though she watched Jubilee glare at her for how she emphasized _anything_. "How can you not find your heart melting when you're with him?"

She gawked at Amara, was she seriously trying to sell Bobby's appeal to women to her, it almost seems ridiculous. It's not like she didn't know how many girls whose eyes lingered on her best friend when they walked the halls together.

"So he's a great guy. Shoot me if I'm not one of the girls who go into giggling fits and swooning at his feet when he smiles or says hi to them. Again it's platonic."

Jubilee saw Amara roll her eyes in disbelieve, "Besides I don't see why your getting so worked up aren't you more interested in Iceman's complete elemental opposite Pyro.", she said then she stuck her tongue out at Amara.

It was Amara's turn to blush as the name of John was brought into the conversation. It was known between the two that Amara was currently harboring feelings for their fire loving x-man.

"Shouldn't you be going off about John being shirtless and his oh so bad boy appeal that had a lot of girls turning their heads just to stare since he came to the mansion." Jubilee continued as she waved her hands away.

The volcanic mutant sat with an amused smile on her face as she listened to Jubilee talk about her current crush. "Oh don't get me wrong, I still think John is way hotter than Bobby and I'm not just talking about their mutant abilities. But I'm sure I spent at least hours talking to you about my opinion of the anatomy and personality of Pyro. Besides I want to know who you're _studying_ these days." Amara said she raised her eyebrow waiting for her comrade's answer.

Jubilee laughed, only Amara would refer to the appeal of boys into a subject. "There is no guy Amara you know that."

"Oh are you serious? Jubes it's been like what a year since you dated what's his face. You got to be hot for somebody!" She exclaimed.

"Oh chill out Magma, believe me when someone catches my eye and I begin to start to study his anatomy and personality of appeal long enough to have it be important. You'll be the first to know." Jubilee answered, her mind filled with the possible prospects of the males that had caught her attention in one way or another the past year.

Amara nodded her head in understanding. "It's getting hot just talking about these fine x-men." She jokingly commented as she fanned herself with her hand.

"It's your mutant ability and has nothing to do with the hot body of John Allerdyce or our popular ever so popular young leader." Jubilee joked and they both began to laugh. How she ever found herself into these kinds of conversations with Amara she never knew; it must be Amara's ability to have no shame when talking about the sexual appeal of the opposite sex. But she had to admit when Amara got her started then even she Jubilee could talk on for hours about it. And she wouldn't voice her own opinion of the sexual appeal of guys with no other person but her volcanic friend.

The laughter was soon interrupted when the door to Jubilee's flew open. The two girls quickly snapped their heads towards the door their mouths open due to the surprised as they watched the Bobby quickly close the door and lean against it.

Talk about the irony Jubilee thought as her eyes widened at Bobby's sudden presence but not only that but the fact that he was now standing in her room against her door letting out a deep sigh, but he was shirtless. Yes shirtless, the irony.

She could feel her face heat up once more as the topic of their conversation stood in the flesh right in front of them.

Amara turned to her friend just as surprised and shocked and raised her eyebrow in question but her eyes filled with amusement, Jubilee shrugged her shoulders and they both turn to look at their leader they were talking about just minutes ago.

Jubilee watched Bobby his head remained down as continued to lean against her door catching his breathes waiting for an answer to the sudden intrusion. After what seemed like 30 seconds she opened her mouth to say the same thing she always said when he mindlessly comes barging into her room.

"Bobby Drake, you know one of these days you're going to find me changing if you keep just opening that door without any invitation to come in." Jubilee said her voice stern but filled with amusement, she watched Amara's mouth drop at the statement from the corner of her eye but ignored it.

Bobby smirked at the normalcy of the situation and was glad it seemed like him and Jubilee were back to being best friends. "That's what I'm …" Bobby said as he lifted his head to look at her, he closed his mouth never finishing when he realized Amara sat on the bed staring back at him with amusement of her face.

"Uhh." Bobby began losing his train of thought not expecting Amara to be there. He suddenly felt embarrassed and realize how rash he can be when running into Jubilee's room. She may not have been changing but he did interrupt something this time, usually when he flew open her door she was alone.

He flushed standing in front of the two girls, their eyes still wide at his sudden entrance, yet Jubilee stared at him with a question in her eyes and he ran a hand through his hair.

"Um. Sorry. Did I interrupt something?" He asked as he stood up straight, it was a silly question but he felt like his mind couldn't process. A minute ago all he was thinking was running to Jubilee's room; he hadn't expected Amara in here too.

"Nothing at all, actually since you're here maybe you can help Jubilee with what we were talking about." Amara answered, she had a grin on her face and her voice was filled with a hint of teasing that only Jubilee took notice of.

Bobby raised his eyebrow "Oh?" and he looked at Jubilee.

Jubilee glared at Amara quickly and she turned to look at Bobby. "Yah. You should know Amara has extensive knowledge about certain _specimens_ and she just loves to _study_ them. She was just going off talking to me about it." She answered, as she smiled sweetly at Amara as she spoke and watched her scrowl back at her.

"Uh. Right." Bobby replied, a little confused he shifted weight from one foot to the other. "Well, I'm sorry I was just trying to hide out from Wolverine I didn't mean to intrude I can head out to Sam or someone."

"No don't be silly." Amara quickly said stopping Bobby from turning around as she spoke. "Jubilee was right. I have such extensive knowledge but maybe you would know more than me, besides you just reminded me I have to go see Sam about some notes."

Jubilee watched as Amara stood up from her bed turned and look at her so Bobby couldn't see her face and winked at Jubilee.

She glared at Amara for her behavior and frowned when she saw the wink, she knew she was joking but she was making something out of nothing and more so she knew Bobby was confused but didn't realize anything.

Before Bobby could say anything he watched as Amara walk out, yelling a goodbye to the best friends and listened to Jubilee say a weak goodbye back.

The door closed and Bobby still stood now just a few feet away from the door. The two best friends just stared at each other in silence. He had then realized this was the first time they were alone since they talked out on the hill. Running his hand through his hair again and wondered if it was a bad idea that he was barging in on Jubilee.

"What did you do?" Jubilee asked as she looked at him, already having a idea why he was there. "And why are you half naked?" she lifted her eyebrow at the last question and a smirk formed.

Bobby felt himself flush again realizing he was shirtless, everything happened so fast that he had forgotten. Again he was starting to think he made a mistake. This wasn't how he wanted their next conversation to happen.

Remembering she was waiting for an answer he laughed and walked towards her. Who was he kidding; she was his best friend and he done this countless times and his nervousness washed away. "I couldn't help it and I pulled a prank in the locker room after practice while everyone was changing. I didn't know it was going to be Wolverine who was going to slip on the piece of ice on the floor."

Jubilee's mouth dropped at the story. If there was one thing about Bobby's pranks they always found a tendency to pull Wolverine as the victim sometimes and he was the last one who thought it were funny. "You're serious." Jubilee questioned watching his face smile at the incident.

"Yah, I guess he knew I did it on purpose and I jetted out of there without finishing changing." Bobby explained as he held his arms out and looked down at his bare chest. "You were the first person I thought to run to, I mean I know he knows we're best friends but I also know he wouldn't think I'd hide here."

Jubilee nodded her head a smile on her face. Sure things change and Bobby isn't the scrawny boy he was but he still had the heart of a prankster deep down inside his leadership role. "I'm always saving your sorry ass." Jubilee complained but the way she said it he knew she was teasing.

"I know I'm in a never ending debt to you. But maybe I can return some kind of favor, what was that Amara was talking about, what you need help studying?" Bobby asked as he began to walk towards her after she didn't say anything.

Jubilee felt her face flush again as she watched Bobby come closer to her, giving her a better look at his toned body. He was nearly one foot away when she stood up from her bed and walked towards her dresser and let out a breath that she had been holding. What was going on she thought as she opened the drawer, she never felt like this before with Bobby.

It was Amara and her speech about the anatomy and personality of Bobby Drake that got her worked up and she knew it. Damn hormones she thought as she pulled out a sweater and turned around.

Bobby watched as the sweater flew at his face, grabbing it he looked at Jubilee, "What you want me to wear this?" his question was stupid.

Jubilee back at him like he was crazy, "It's a sweater that's what you're supposed to do with it. Really and your what 17 now?" she said with a laugh as she shook her head.

Bobby frowned at her statement she was being mean. He looked at her sternly for her comment "Why Jubes, are you finding it hard to control yourself with me without my shirt on?" His faced with a large cocky smile.

Jubilee rolled her eyes and all her feeling of being flushed because of him disappeared in an instant. She sat on her bed, "You wish Drake, and remember you're the one who ran in here half naked hoping I was changing." She retorted as she listened to him laugh.

"Touché." He said as he winked at her and began to put the sweater on. It was one of his hoodies that he had given her a while back and he was sure she had at least 3 of them by now.

"Besides, your sweating, it's gross. Knowing you you're going to lie down on my bed without asking because you just came from practice." She explained as she watched his head appear.

"Oh come on Lee, like you haven't had a boy's sweat on your bed before." Bobby said with a wink as he did exactly what she said and sprawled himself onto her bed next to the spot she was sitting.

"HAH." Jubilee said back she scowled at him, first Amara's talk about boys and now Bobby's insinuations about her activities with them. "You're dead Drake." She hissed as she threw a pillow to his face and began to try to suffocate him.

Bobby laughed as he felt the impact of the pillow against his face but was soon stopped as he felt her put more pressure against it. "JUBES!" He tried to yell, his voice muffled. Was she really trying to kill him, he thought as he felt it become harder to breathe.

Bobby thrashed on the bed as he struggled to breathe; Jubilee now on her knees put her full weight against the pillow. Waving his hands in the air he finally was able to grab her wrist and pull her.

Jubilee felt herself lose balance as Bobby pulled her to the side throwing her over him and on the other side where she had been landing on her back. She let out a shriek feeling the pillow being quickly pulled from her hand; she closed her eyes as she felt Bobby hit her face with it.

Her eyes closed and her hands covering her face as she let another shriek and laughed he continued his pillow attack. Her laughter stopped instantly when she felt the weight of his body on her, Bobby straddled her to keep her from keeping her from kicking him.

Before she could even react to the new situation and its position she was hit again with another pillow she screamed, "Bobby!"

Bobby laughed as he stopped the pillow in his hand midair. He looked down at her, her hair was a mess and her eyes where closed tightly. Slowly she opened them and he now looked into a pool of sapphire eyes (a/n: I think I wrote in the last chapter her eyes were brown but reading a story with Jubilee I remembered it was sapphire; if I change Bobby's eye color too I apologize in advance).

And his idea of hitting her once more before stopping quickly vanished from his mind, as his eyes continued to be lost in hers. He felt like something was stuck in his throat as he stared at Jubilee it was about the way she laid beneath him that caught his breathe; and all the comments that guys had made about his best friend being hot came rushing in his mind. He felt himself heat up and this time he was flushed for a different reason.

Jubilee whacked his arm, "Get off!" she commanded, pulling Bobby away from his thoughts. Returning back to reality he let out a laugh. "Say you surrender." He simply said with a mischievous grin on his face.

Jubilee pouted, she hated losing. "No." she said as she stared back at him, she seemed unaffected of the position they were in.

Bobby shook his head at her answer and began to move his hand ready to hit her again. "OK! I surrender." She cried out as she held her hands to stop him as a reaction, she was tired of getting hit with the pillow.

He laughed as he threw the pillow to the side but remained not moving. "OK get off me, your heavy." Jubilee said as she pushed his chest after she realized he didn't budge.

Still laughing he rolled to the side and laid his head next to hers, he listened to her breathing and he closed his eyes.

The young man was about to fall asleep until Jubilee's voice filled the air, "You better dare not fall asleep. This isn't your room, more importantly this isn't your bed."

Bobby let out a chuckle and opened his eyes; he didn't know he was this tired and didn't think he'd be ready to doze off. But who was he kidding, with the mission yesterday and his 4 hour training session today, he was exhausted. He felt his body relax the moment he laid back down and didn't want to move.

"And I thought you would want to spend some quality time with your best friend." He joked as he pouted at her.

"Listening to you snore and sharing this bed with you is not the kind of quality time normal best friends share." Jubilee pointed out.

"But since when were we normal." He responded, staring at the ceiling. He had a smile on his face enjoying his time talking to her.

"True. Being friends with someone like you who is no where close to normal would sadly make me not normal either." She answered closing her eyes, it was another one of their pointless conversations but she knew they both enjoyed it because if it were any other person they'd think it was stupid.

After a moment of silence Bobby whispered, "I'm glad I'm here."

Jubilee let out a giggle, "What on a girl's bed? Haha, I know for you this is rare." Getting back at him for his earlier comment about her bed.

"Ha-ha." He said sarcastically, "I meant it feels good to be talking to you again."

"Well the feelings are reciprocal Mr. Drake." Jubilee said in serious voice with a hint of playfulness. Bobby smiled at her teasing and he turned to look at her eyes full of amusement. Just like her to turn something close to serious to something that could be laughed about.

"You never finished saying what you wanted to tell me that other day Jubilee." Bobby mentioned.

Jubilee let out a silent sigh, "It was nothing." She said. As much as Bobby was like any typical guy, there was something about how he had the sense when she talked that it was important. She watched him frown at her answer and turned her head so she faced the ceiling once more avoiding the stare of his brown eyes (A/N: I'm confusing you all! Its switched he's brown and she has sapphire eyes sorry!).

Before he had any thing to say, "How did your evening go that night anyways? We haven't talked until now since then."

Bobby continued to look at her, her eyes stared intently at her ceiling; he let a sigh and answered, "It was like any boring high school barbeque. You know I have the attention span of a 10 year old when I go to large social events."

She let a laugh as she heard his answer, "Your attention span is always like a span of a 10 year old no matter where you are."

"No Miss. Lee, I must say you wrong. As your best friend I have experience dare I say hours of your non-stop rambling that would require a attention spare more than a mere 10 year old." Bobby defended as he watched her smile at the truth of his statement.

"Hmm. got me there." She simply said with no come back. "How was it seeing Amy again?" She asked, the main reason why she asked the first question.

Bobby faced his head towards the ceiling and placed a hand behind his head. "Like any other girl." He said, "Don't get me wrong, I think she's pretty and we have this great connection but I guess it's still something I need to see into."

"A second date then, perhaps?" she said, it started to sound like any other conversation they shared over a girl Bobby took interest in.

"That would be the plan I suppose." Bobby answered softly, letting out a yawn not to shortly after.

Jubilee rolled her eyes at the sound of his tiredness, she knew he had a long day, he usually always did; when missions came around, being a leader came with extra duties and responsibilities it was something she had learned being that she was his best friend.

She thought of what to say next, it was starting to sound like the conversation was coming to a slow end. Not that she was bored, but she knew she was going to call it to a close. "Bobby, get out of here before you fall asleep." She said, realizing he would soon and more so because of the calmness of the conversation she herself was getting tired.

Silence. She turned her body to face him when he didn't answer and saw his eyes closed and his breathing pace slow. "You're kidding me." She complained as she stared at her best friend sleeping, his face at peace and in deep slumber. He fell asleep so quickly she thought.

She let out a sigh and turned her body to face the other way. What's new she thought. This wasn't the first time this happened, it occasionally did when Bobby swung by her room and would end up falling asleep somewhere in the middle of their conversation.

Jubilee thought about getting up as she looked at the clock it was 3 in the afternoon. But realizing how tired she had been from her morning practice, her body won over her mind and she remained not moving. She let a yawn and closed her eyes, just a short nap she thought before falling asleep.

* * *

_Author Note_: Sigh. Not how I was imagining the ending half of this chapter when I first started but I found myself having an amusing time writing it. This chapter took longer for me to finish and I'm sorry for the wait.

I really DON'T know where to start off the next chapter so if I get an idea for that soon I'll be updating soon … not to mention reviews will probably motivate me to finish chapters faster, remember this story is competing with my original story out on fictionpress.

I need my Reader's Opinion:

Amy will be coming more into this story in the next few chapters. I need YOUR opinions once again. I realize that I mentioned she was from a different school. Would you like her to be from a public school, part of the institute but just another student [just not a part of the x-men team, or I was thinking maybe another mutant school like Magneto's it would be a good school of course just a different one.

Jubilee will have some kind of boy admirer or love interest in the near future, would you like him to be a made up character mutant or normal human. OR you can suggestion one of the x-men from the show.

_Authors Ramble of Clarification …_

Just to clarify two things. First off, I know I wrote Bobby to sound like he was popular with the girls and I wanted to explain why. In my story the school is filled with many mutants that attend the school. Only few are selected to be a part of the elite X-men team [ex: those in the show and the ones I mention. So of course the regular female mutant attending students find the youngest leader of the x-men to be appealing; he's well known among the school that goes for the rest of the x-men team but he's a leader and so that makes him much cooler.

Secondly, although I wrote the attraction the two best friends have for each other. This is just any normal hormonal reaction any one would have for the opposite sex who is attractive. And it is yet to be one that is romantic or anything more than what Amara calls "appeal". It's not denial because they haven't realized any feelings they have and or it has not taken life yet.

Hormones. That is also my reason for including Jubilee and Amara's talk about anatomy and personality, they're teens! It's normal girl talk, it may seem out there and different from the first 3 chapters [like where the heck did that come from, but realistically it can be and is a casual conversation that is bound to come up between friends. I hope you can see my point. ) because if it works, I plan to continue with this type concept.


	5. Run in at the Mall

_Author Note: _Sorry for the delay in the update for this chapter. I rewrote it a couple times because I had a trouble figuring out what I wanted to put in this chapter. Not want to leave you all waiting too long I decided to leave it with this. And once again thank you to all of my reviewers out there for all your suggestions and compliments; I hope I can become a better writer throughout the rest of the story. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from X-Men Evolution.

* * *

**Chapter 5****: Run in at the Mall**

"I have to say Iceman I'm surprised at your energy today." Ray shared as they walked through the crowded mall.

Bobby turned and raised his eyebrow, "And what do you mean by that?"

Ray let out a laugh and slapped his teammates shoulder. "It's just your not normally a morning person and besides after morning practice your usually the first to dig out once it's over. I mean you surprise me just by saying you actually wanted to come to the mall with me, it's like you're in a good mood."

Bobby rolled his eyes. So he wasn't a morning person, it wasn't his fault that his nights were usually filled with missions if not missions team leader meetings, his mornings filled with training sessions in the danger room. Not to mention they were still expected to take classes! It could be exhausting when they fell one after the other. "You talk as if I'm a boring person. So what I get tired and can you NOT make it sound like I'm on a date with you." He retorted.

Ray pushed him for his last comment. "Please I'm all about the women." He said as he held his head high. "It's about the curves and lips, those hips and of course nice big breast."

Bobby laughed, as he watched Ray animatedly speak. "Okay, I get it. But do you have to talk so loud, girls are starting to stare." He pointed out as he watched a group of girls look at him and Ray.

Ray stopped and watched the same group of girls that Bobby was looking at walk by. He winked at them and watched as some turned their heads away snobbing him while one or two giggled at his action. "Bobby, they stare because they can't help it, look at me." Ray said as he held out his arms and looked at himself.

"No thank you, I prefer to look at the female population. I'm surprised Kate even likes you, you have a big head." Bobby said as they continued to walk.

"Haha and that is exactly why she likes me, if he now what I mean." Ray said his eyes peering down at his jeans as he spoke and he wagged his eye brows up and down with a laugh.

Bobby let out a groan and laughed, typical Ray he thought as his eyes searched the crowds of people. "Where are they anyways?" He wondered out loud.

"You know girls, they're always late." Ray answered as they slowed their pace as he looked around. "Besides, they probably just wanted to make themselves look good for us." He added with a chuckle.

Bobby just nodded his head to show he was listening. It was the reason why he was with Ray that busy afternoon. After their training session in the danger room, he had told Bobby that he was meeting up with Kate at the mall, also that she would be going with Amy. He had naturally agreed not having any plans not to mention the fact he wanted to see the blonde girl again.

To be honest he was anxious to see her, excited because he hadn't had the chance to call her after the night of her barbeque like he said he would. It was another repeat of Valentines night, him not calling her. He was hoping he'd still have a chance to bring her out on a date. Bobby liked her a lot.

"When are you going to take her out on a date?" Ray asked reading his mind; he leaned against a wall, his eyes still searching.

He lifted his head and looked at Ray shrugged his shoulders, "Soon. I suppose." Bobby answered.

Ray looked at his friend with both eyebrows up. "Soon?! What's wrong with you? I mean she was all over you at her barbeque!"

Bobby let out a laugh as he nodded his head his thoughts drifted back to the night couple days ago. She was hanging around him, sitting on his lap, laugh and flirting openly with him the entire evening, he knew she was interested. That wasn't the thing stopping him. "Nothing and you don't need to remind me that she's _banging_. I know she is." Bobby said using the word 'banging' Ray had used to describe her after they left the barbeque.

"Then what's the problem?" Ray continued to question he had stopped searching for their female friends and looked at Bobby.

"I will. I just couldn't recently. Probably sometime today I'll make plans with her." Bobby answered, it was the truth. He had planned to ask her, but first it was his problems with Jubilee and then it was his busy schedules filled with missions and leader responsibilities that delayed it even more. But now that it finally seemed like things were letting up, he felt like he would finally find the opportunity.

"Hey isn't that Aquilla?" Ray asked, pulling Bobby from his thoughts.

Bobby looked up to look in the direction Ray's eyes were but before he was able to answer Ray started walking, "Hey it is." Groaning he followed Ray's lead.

"Hey! Amara!" Ray yelled when there were a few feet away from her, causing their teammate to turn around her dark brown her flew.

"Wow. Am I surprised." Amara stated as she watched the two guys walk up to her with smiles on her face.

Bobby smiled at her, and watched as Amara quickly turned around, "Hey Jubilee look whose here." His face lit up at the mention of his best friend being there too as he looked to watch her emerge from the clothing store.

"Bobby and Ray at the mall?" Jubilee said in disbelief once she walked out. She had just finished buying her things.

"Oye Jubilee, you make it sound like a miracle." Bobby said acting hurt at her statement.

"Well it is, usually I'd have to drag you here to come with me. And what do I see … you're here with Ray!" She exclaimed her eyes sparkled with amusement. "Should I be jealous or more should I be worried that there's something your not telling me as she winked at the two boys."

In return they rolled their eyes at her comment, before they could explain she opened her mouth again, "Besides, it's just a miracle that you would even come Bobby didn't you have practice today." Referring to his usual routine of relaxing or sleeping after training.

Bobby let out scoff; Jubilee and Ray were making it sound like he was a sloth after training sessions.

"Your right Jubilee, you should have seen him this morning he had like the energy of a 7 year old. That's why he's with me here, otherwise your right he'd turn me down and be occupying some bed or couch back at the mansion." Ray said with a laugh as he once more slapped the back of Bobby's back.

"Ok ok. You guys are making it sound like this happens once a year or something. I just for once had a good rest yesterday for once." Bobby defended raising his eyes in the air. He caught Jubilee's eye and she blushed a little at his reason. Their eyes met and they shared a secret smile.

"Who cares the reason why you're here, this is a great opportunity to ask a male's opinion." Amara said ending the topic. Grabbing Ray's arm she began to pull him back into the store Jubilee had come out of.

"Wait wait, you know we're not here alone. Like _together_. We're really here to meet these girls." Ray answered his voice almost terrified that they might actually think he was here WITH Bobby.

Amara let out a loud laugh. "Of course Ray we know that! You need to lighten up seriously. And that's besides the point I need a males opinion NOW." She commanded her hand still gripping his arm as she pulled him away from the best friends.

Bobby and Jubilee watched as Amara dragged Ray away, who almost seem like he didn't mind. They laughed at his moment of panic when he actually had believed the girls thought that Bobby and Ray were at the mall TOGETHER.

His laugh softened and he looked back at his best friend, "What did you buy?" Bobby asked as he peered at the shopping bag in her hand.

"A dress." Jubilee answered as she turned to face her best friend.

"OH." Bobby said as he raised his eyebrow a little surprised. His best friend wasn't a tomboy but she wasn't a girly girl either that wore dresses all the time and never seen without makeup type. "Hot date you didn't tell me about maybe?"

She rolled her eyes. "No, it's a just because dress." Jubilee explained.

Bobby's looked up as he thought her words, 'just because dress'. Seeing his thinking mode she spoke once more, "Amara said that I looked absolutely _stunning_ in it and I just HAD to get it." She had changed her voice to sound a little like Amara for effect.

The "just because dress" filled Bobby's mind once more this time he was trying to imagine what kind of dress it could be, that would make Jubilee stunning in it. Not that he hadn't think she couldn't look stunning with out one, but he however could recall formal events when he had seen Jubilee and it could take his breathe away.

"So your awake and at the mall." Jubilee pointed out ending Bobby's thoughts.

"Like I said I had a good rest yesterday." Bobby replied his voice filled with humor.

She let out a giggle, "Oh and I wonder why." Of course he fell asleep on her bed after his escape from Wolverine. "I can't believe you slept the whole night." She commented as she looked at him with her stern eyes.

He pouted back at her, "Sorry." He mumbled. Bobby had only expected to just doze off for a little while that was usually what happened but this time he didn't wake up until it was early morning. It was thanks to his lack of sleep the past two days.

"Like I said Drake, you weren't welcome to sleep there." Jubilee looked back sternly at him.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it. Did it inconvenience you? Were you able to sleep?" He asked his voice filled with concern when he realized he wasn't sure if he stretched out and left her with no room.

She shook her head with a smile. "Don't worry about it, I slept fine. I just couldn't believe when I woke up from my nap you were still there. And imagine my surprise when I came in my room after dinner and you were still there. It was like you were unconscious, your lucky Kitty didn't see you there when she walked back with me to pick up a top I had borrowed from her."

"Yah I guess the past couple days have been pretty hard on me, I've been too exhausted but things have been nonstop." Bobby explained and Jubilee nodded her head empathetically. Realizing he was worrying her he changed the subject, "Well at least you can say we slept together if anybody asks." He said laughing.

It worked and Jubilee's worried face was gone, "Like I would; besides we didn't SLEEP together. And you better not be sharing that during any locker room chats with the guys." She said, as she watched him laugh.

"No sweetheart. What we share is too personal to ever share with a room full of testosterones." Bobby said his voice serious but full hint of teasing.

"Stop. Your making it sound like its something." Jubilee frowned as she shivered a little at the thought, gross. "What are you doing here anyways." Not too long after changing the subject.

Running his hands through his hear a constant habit of his, "Ray's meeting up with Kate he said Amy was coming alone so here I am." He explained as he looked around once more to search for the two girls he had been talking about.

Jubilee nodded her head, figures she thought Bobby would only come at the mall forced, if he had a reason or if he needed something. That would be his reason. She watched her him let out a yawn and cover his mouth and she frowned, he seriously can't STILL be tired she thought thinking about his half a day rest he just had.

"You can't be still tired." Jubilee said voicing out her thoughts.

She had heard him yawn and Bobby blushed a little embarrassed. "No I'm not, but I guess my body is still recovering." And Bobby watched as Jubilee's once cheerful face filled with worry once more.

Jubilee continued to frown as her eyes filled with concern, "You seriously need to stop over working yourself Bobby and make sure you're getting enough rest especially when the missions are piled up and your meetings go over time." She lectured a little with nothing but care for her friend.

"Yes ma'am. I'll make sure that I don't over do anything and find sleep in the middle of all my leader meetings, training session, late night missions and classes." Bobby said hoping she would stop worrying.

Her concern slowly disappeared, "You know what I mean Bobby. I get worried too sometimes, you don't show it when you're overworked and deprived of sleep because you always some how find the energy to keep doing it. But when you hit the bed its like you haven't sleep for days! I don't want anything to happen to you because you're not sleeping enough." She explained, it was something she knew too well when it came to her best friend, he was dedicated to what he did and sometimes so dedicated he would sacrifice quality sleep for it.

Bobby nodded his head in understanding, if there had been anyone that would know the works of Bobby Drake it would be his best friend. Just as he was about to voice his appreciation for her concern and his promise to make sure he didn't over do it he heard someone call his voice.

"Bobby!" A girl's voice said a few feet away and the two best friends turned to see a blonde girl running towards them.

"Amy." Bobby said a little startled. He had almost forgotten why he was at the mall in the first place. It always seemed that way when he was with Jubilee like they were in their own world when they talked. However his face was beaming due to her sudden presence.

Jubilee watched as Amy approach them, a huge smile painted on her face, her hips swaying and her walk almost as she was strutting down a run way. Reaching Bobby she jumped into him and gave him a hug which he slowly returned.

"Uh. Jubilee this is Amy." Bobby said once she released him, "and Amy this is my best friend Jubilee." He hadn't expected to be introducing Amy to Jubilee so soon he was a little surprised, but happy none the less. He wanted Jubilee to meet Amy since he had become so fond of her.

"Nice to meet you." Jubilee said as she reached out her hand to shake Amy's. "Same here, Bobby mentioned his girl best friend a couple times. It's great to meet you." Amy's voice filled with this bubbly tone.

She had got to be a cheerleader, Jubilee thought to herself as she began to look at her best friend's new female interest. Amy was like any other girl that he had dated before, someone that would expect to be on the magazine of seventeen or something.

Her blonde hair was curled at the ends; Jubilee figured she had used a curling iron for effect. She was about two inches shorter than Bobby and a little more than a inch taller than Jubilee. She wore make-up, earrings and a necklace, and a semi revealing top. Why Bobby was so interested in these girls she never knew, they always seemed so high maintenance compared to the type of guy he was.

"Where's Kate?" Bobby asked as he looked over Amy's shoulder and Jubilee finished looking at Amy.

"She went to buy a drink at the food court right across. I saw you here so I decided to get you before I lost sight of you." Amy's answered as she pointed to where Kate was.

Before Bobby explained where Ray was he came walking out with Amara her voice laughing with a huge grin as she carried two shopping bags with.

When Ray and Amara reached the 3 teens, Bobby once again introduced Amy this time to Amara. And Jubilee watched as they shook hands and also while Amara's discreetly scanned Amy up and down just as she had done just moments ago.

Ray had already gone to find Kate and the 4 teens stood with one another. Kate had been complimenting Amara's earrings. And Jubilee watched as Amy slowly wrap her arm around Bobby's.

"Bobby, let's go meet up Kate and Ray I'm sure they're waiting for us." She said in a sweet voice but yet there was small dose of whining in it.

Bobby smiled back at her, "Sure. Um, excuse us ladies. I'll see you guys later." He said looking at Amara and then to Jubilee.

The two female x-men nodded their heads and smiled back at Bobby. "It was nice meeting you guys." Amy called out just as she began to walk towards the food court slightly pulling Bobby with her.

Jubilee watched as Bobby turned around and gave her one of his famous smiles before waving with his free hand goodbye to her.

- - -

Bobby had a boyish smile as he wrapped his arm around Amy's shoulders. He was feeling like everything he had been caught up the last two days were miles away from his mind when he was with her. It felt like Valentines night once more; he couldn't get over her eccentric personality and his eyes couldn't stop looking at her, it was like he was addicted.

"You know I'm really glad you came with Ray." Amy said softly as they continued to walk through the mall slightly following Ray and Kate.

Bobby smiled, "Me too. I really have been meaning to call you but I've been pretty busy the past couple days." His voice filled with sincerity.

"Oh I know Ray told me about it. I've been waiting you to find some time so we could hang out again. I missed you since my barbeque." Amy said, hinting to Bobby that she definitely wanted to pursue something with him despite is lack of communication the past days.

He smiled as he thought back at the barbeque, he knew she liked him she had showed it by giving her complete attention that night and also by the kiss they shared. He was thrilled that she wasn't mad he hadn't call since then, he still had a chance.

Coughing he stopped walking, "Amy, I was hoping if you weren't too busy. If I could bring you out on another date." With a hopeful smile on his face.

Amy screamed a little as she threw her arms around his neck. "I would love too!"

Bobby looked into her hazel eyes and a smile spread on his face. He watched her lean in and soon felt her soft lips against his. Closing his eyes he returned the kiss and he felt his heart soar.

- - -

"I'm exhausted." Jubilee expressed as she sat leaning against her chair.

"Me too, maybe it's about time we leave. Let's head out after we finish our drinks." Amara answered before taking another sip of her Jamba Juice.

Jubilee smiled, "Good idea, I don't think I can shop anymore." as she looked down at the 5 bags that was next to her feet.

"Tell me about it. I think I'm close to broke if not already." Amara exclaimed she had bought at least twice as much more than Jubilee. She couldn't help it she was a shopping fanatic.

"What's new?" Jubilee commented letting out a laugh. "You know, if I keep shopping with you I'm going to run broke too."

Amara laughed, "Jubilee you really need to just learn how to indulge." She had talked into Jubilee into buying most of those purchases. "You're going to thank me one day when you render some guy speechless once he sees you in those drop-dead-gorgeous outfits."

Jubilee rolled her eyes and blushed a little at Amara's comment. She hadn't think she looked so hot in the outfits or dress that she had bought but she sometimes had a low self esteem when it came to those things. Amara was so adamant about it; she had to believe her friend and caved into buying it.

"Let's jet." Amara announced standing up from her chair; Jubilee nodded her head taking the cup in her hand the rest of her bags in the other. They walked towards the nearest trash can to throw away their now empty cups.

Once tossing her cup Jubilee turned, only to be met up close to a guy. The two girls looked up to see a boy with dark brown hair nervously smiling at them.

With a shock face they looked at each other and then back at the teen that stood not moving. Realizing he was not moving out of their way Jubilee turned to walk passed only to feel someone grab her wrist.

Jubilee let out a gasped as she quickly turned around to face the teenage boy once more. Studying his face more, she looked into the gray eyes, a roguish smile and nicely tanned skin, broad shoulders and his nicely toned arms showed a little under his shirt sleeve; he was handsome.

Releasing her wrist as quickly as he grabbed, he spoke, "Excuse me I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that."

Amara watched her eyes open at this sudden scenario. Jubilee raised her eyebrow not speaking waiting for an explanation.

"I saw you across the room and I wanted to talk to you. It's just when we almost bumped into you I got nervous; and before I was thinking I grabbed your wrist." He explained his eyes staring intently at her.

"I think you're beautiful." He quickly added his roguish smile got even bigger at his comment.

Jubilee blushed at his forwardness and at the out of the ordinary situation. "Um. Thank you." She said softly not knowing what else to say.

Amara mouth dropped at the mysterious guy's words and continued to watch just speechless.

"Let me introduce myself, I'm Tyler. And you lovely ladies are?" Tyler asked as he addressed Jubilee and Amara.

Jubilee was still shocked, was this guy serious she thought. She watched him smile at her and she couldn't help but feel her heart speed up.

"I'm Amara." Amara said breaking the silence as she reached out her hand to shake Tyler's. "And my friend here is Jubilee." She introduced once they had finished their handshake.

Jubilee let out a small, "Hi." As she extended her hand out to his, she was surprised as she watched him take her hand in his and placed it to his lips to kiss it. "Jubilee, what a striking name, it's my pleasure to meet you."

Jubilee felt her face heat up as she watched him kiss her hand. Her heart started beating even faster as he spoke. She was speechless, who was this Romeo? Yet even though she found him a little too forward a little too out of no where and a little too quick to _pursue _her just by her looks alone, she couldn't help but feel flattered. More so she couldn't help but feel like she was drawn to how he looked too.

What was that she told Amara a couple of days ago, that she hadn't had the found a guy worth her time to _study_, well her mind was changed … it was a big possibility he now stood right in front of her.

* * *

_Author Note_: So I know I left this chapter with some 'love' for our characters. I know this chapter was a little slow in excitement being that I wanted to grow Bobby's relationship with Amy a little more as well lead Jubilee into some interest. The next chapters will be picking up more into the storyline.

READER POLL. I've been going back and forth who should start liking who first Bobby or Jubilee. Then who would end up making the first move to saying something or doing something. I just can't seem to decide. SO. I wanted to do a poll and see what YOU readers would like. Who should realize their feelings first, who is going to make the first move? IF I end up not being able to decide on my own I'll use the most voted picks. Thanks.

UPDATES. Since I mentioned previously that I'm writing a story on fictionpress while writing this story, I've been struggling in keeping up to date with both. I have decided that I will finish chapters accordingly to which story seems to be catching reader's eyes the most. So for example, I will look at the last chapter and see how many reviews there are; which ever has the most I will most likely be working on first. I hope that seems fair and I am able to not keep any of you readers waiting too long.

And something to add, I started school today so if my updates begin to lag I apologize.


	6. What is this Feeling

MY APOLOGIES! As i was posting this chapter i FINALLY realized that the plus signs i've been using to seperate the jumps from one scene to the other in the chapters dont show up when i upload it on fanfic! i have corrected it on this chapter now using DASHES, so i hope this will make it easier to read and follow along. sorry for any trouble it caused in the previous chapters, i will be fixing it them now.

_Author Note_: Thank you to **midnite requiem**, **roguishcharm**, **abbs of the faeries**, and **kioyuki oniga** for taking the time to review. You all are seriously making my job writing the chapters a little bit easier with your suggestions and opinions, especially since I started school. Well Readers this is chapter 6 and again apologize in advance for any spelling and grammer errors, i reread them before posting but sometimes i end up missing it! It's quite longer than the previous chapters but I didn't want to cut it in half, read you'll see why. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 6: What is this Feeling?**

Jubilee laughed as she sat next down to Amara, "So what is that you wanted to talk about and just COULDN'T wait until I came." Jubilee asked nudging her with her elbow.

"You wouldn't believe it. But I just had the most unbelievable unexpected day ever yesterday." Amara said eyes sparkling with joy.

Jubilee raised an eyebrow, the only time she ever saw Amara this giddy was when it usually involved a guy. "Who is he?" she asked with a smile.

Shocked Amara's mouth opened a little, she hadn't think Jubilee would automatically know it was because of a guy that caused her over excitement. But then again she didn't expect anything less from her best girl pal.

A smile spread across her face as she answered her friend, "John." Amara then began to replay everything that had happen yesterday.

---Start: Flash Back---

Amara had just finished her afternoon training session, she was tired but more importantly she was hungry. She was on her way up from the danger room hoping to catch Jubilee along the way; maybe she could join her for a late afternoon lunch.

After reaching the main floor of the mansion she had been so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the noise of footsteps running down the hallway. Rounding the corner she almost walked right into Remy speeding by.

"Remy!" She screamed when she realized he could have run into her.

Remy turned around still running, "Sorry Cherie!" Although he flashed a wink before looking forward once more.

Amara rolled her eyes as she watched him continued to run away, she was relieved she didn't get hit, but just when her worries were gone she took a step once more onto the hallway and was met with a solid impact.

Flying to the ground she screamed a little wondering what could have hit and caused to fall. Amara groaned as she landed on her side, her eyes were closed. So much for being part of the X-men, her reflexes did nothing for her in this situation she thought to herself; embarrassed she was unable to regain her balance.

"Amara are you okay?" A deep voice with a hint of Australian accent asked her.

Her eyes immediately shot up to match the voice with the face and she soon found herself staring at none other than Pyro. She felt her face blush at the sudden appearance of the x-man that she had been so attracted to. Realizing he was still staring at her, waiting for an answerer she quickly responded, "Yah I'm fine."

Amara began to stand up, only to feel two strong hands take hers and pull her up. She let out a gasp as she suddenly stood on her feet only few inches away from John. Her face heated up once more as she stared at his smiling face.

John raised his eyebrow at the beautiful teammate in front of him. He had always thought Amara was attractive since he came to the mansion and he always wanted to pursue something but he never found the opportunity to have a conversation long enough with her to ever really talk to her.

She stared back John, he was making a weird face and she wondered what he was thinking about. "Where's the fire, Pyro?" She asked, as she smirked at him, referring to why he had ran into her the first place.

He felt his face heat up at her question and the way she had asked it. John gave a shy smile, "Remy stole something from me, and I was chasing him. I guess I was so focused on catching him that I didn't see you turning the corner." He explained.

Amara frowned at his story, so much for sorry she thought to herself. "Well watch where you're going next time John, or we'll have to see whose mutant powers are actually hotter." She threatened jokingly semi annoyed that the crush she had no decency to apologize.

John turned shock; she could see her eyes boiling with irritation. She was all of a sudden annoyed with him. He panicked in his head, the first time he actually TALK talk to Amara he didn't want it to end with her annoyed. Desperate she wouldn't walk away he opened his mouth, "I'm actually glad I ran into you." He said.

She looked at John who was now smiling that smile he always had when he did something wrong. "What?" she hissed, she was definitely going to walk away now.

Grabbing her arm, "Wait! I didn't mean it like that." John quickly said as he stared into her eyes. "I just meant that, now I have the opportunity to ask you if you want to go out with me." He was never one with words and never the type of guy that knew how to say all those lines that made all the girls talk about and fall madly in love. John was however the type to say what was on his mind and heart.

"What?" Amara said out of mere reaction. Did she hear correctly? Did St. John Allerdyce just ask her out? She was speechless.

John watched Amara remain speechless. Maybe he had been wrong to think he could just straight up ask her on a date, maybe she wasn't those types of girls who thought it was sleazy when I guy asks girls on dates out of no where. "Um. Sorry about that, maybe I was wrong for being forward." He quickly said, not wanting to wait for her answer any long out of sheer embarrassment.

"No John wait!" Amara cried out finally able to find her voice to speak. Grabbing his hands, "I would love to go out with you." She answered and she watched the bad boy x-man of the mansion give her a huge smile that she never saw on his face before. And her heart began to beat faster when she realized that she was going on a date with John.

---End: Flash Back---

Jubilee sat in disbelief at Amara's story. Who knew that John would ask Amara on a date out of no where?

"He told me that he had his eye on me since he came to the mansion but we never ever got a real chance to talk so he never asked me out." Amara explained as she smiled madly.

"Hmm. That explains why he always turned down the girls who would throw themselves at him." Jubilee said out loud as she thought about it in her head.

Amara smiled as she squeezed the pillow against her chest, "He isn't the romantic type and I have to say I know he isn't the type of guy who can charm his way with words. But he was such a nice date; he took me out to dinner and we walked around the beach. He's not afraid to tell me what's on his mind and I like it about it." She said dreamily as she thought about him.

Jubilee laughed watching Amara practically begin to float at the mere thought of John and his now new appeal of capturing Amara's heart.

Bobby ran the stairs; skipping every other step he jumped the last three. He had a giant smile and was running pass the living room when a face caught his attention. Skidding to a stop he spun around and ran into the room. Seeing an empty space between the two talking girls he grabbed the back of the couch and jumped over.

"Hello ladies." He said once he plopped onto the cushion. He let out an amused laugh as he looked at the shocked faces.

"Bobby!" Amara and Jubilee screamed, they were so intent in talking about John that they had been truly off guard when he appeared right between them.

"Amara. Jubes." Bobby simply said as he gave each a smile. He laughed; they were staring furiously at him.

"People would call that rude when you interrupt their conversation. It's beyond rude when you do it in that way." Jubilee lectured, as she pointed a finger at her best friend.

Bobby shrugged his shoulders and continued to grin madly, "I was passing by and I saw you, I just wanted to say hello."

Jubilee rolled his eyes, why was he so damn cheerful she thought to herself. As if reading Jubilee's mind Amara asked Bobby the question, "Bobby, why do you have that goofy smile on your face it's almost disturbing."

It was true Bobby had a goofy smile that appeared as if nothing could make him frown. He narrowed his eyes at her. "I have you know Amara Aquilla that is not a goofy smile. This is a smile of a man who is excited to see his girlfriend."

Amara saw Jubilee's eyes waver at Bobby's words, concerned she looked at her friend with an eyebrow raised. Jubilee quickly turned away and avoided her stare, looking at Bobby she spoke, "For someone who's excited to see his girlfriend, you sure are making her wait by sitting here with us." She pointed at with a teasing smile.

Bobby's grin vanished as he pouted once more. "I'm hurt. Jubilee is that what you say to me when I make the effort to say hi to you before you go."

Jubilee frowned at his comment, then quickly stuck her tongue out at him, "Please you wouldn't be hurt you have the heart as cold as ice, Iceman." She stated knowing he would take this as her usual playfulness.

Standing from the couch her turned to face her once more, "You may say that to me Jubilation, but let's remember whose taking you out tonight." He said with smile.

Jubilee laughed, "Don't worry I remembered. Now get out of here me and Amara were talking about something important." She said giving his butt a little kick with her feet.

Bobby laughed, "Bye Jubes. Bye Amara sorry again for the interruption bad habit when it comes to you." He said referring to the last time he had interrupted them in Jubilee's room.

"Bye Bobby." Amara called out as she let out a laugh at his comment. "I'm starting to think you're jealous of me that I'm spending too much time with your best friend."

They heard Bobby's laughter out in the hall. "I am! But I warn you now I'll never give her up."

Amara laughed at his comment and Jubilee blushed that he had yelled it out so everyone nearby could have heard him.

Amara quickly stopped laughing and turned to her friend once more. She raised her eyebrow and looked at her Jubilee's sapphire eyes questioning.

Jubilee stared back with the same questioning face. "Why are you staring at me like that?" she asked after several seconds of quietness.

"What's up with you?" Amara asked looking at her friend.

Jubilee brushed the hair that had fallen in front of her face, "What are you talking about Amara? Weren't we talking about you and John before Bobby came literally jumping in our conversation?"

Amara laughed, "Please Jubilee, I may not be the one you call best friend but I know you long enough. I saw your eyes when Bobby talked about Amy."

Jubilee frowned, and looked down at her hands avoiding Amara's stare.

"Jubes…" Amara whispered, "come on lets get out of here, we'll go to my room." She said pulling her friends wrist. Knowing Jubilee if it was something that bothered her, talking in a place where any one could hear was not likely.

Jubilee followed quietly behind as she thought of ways she could avoid telling Amara what was going on her head. There had been a reason why she hadn't said anything to her earlier and also a reason why she wasn't planning to say anything for awhile now.

But who was she kidding Amara was observant when it came to people; it was like she could tell peoples different changes in emotions just by looking at them sometimes. Jubilee didn't understand how she could do. Unless, maybe it was just only with her, maybe Amara had been right they were close enough. Jubilee could even consider close as like sisters without the constant fighting and tendency to annoy one another.

Jubilee dreaded each step they took hoping that there would be some way she could sway the conversation into another direction or even if she could lie about what was bothering her. Hah again who was she kidding she thought, her lie to Amara that was like almost as bad as lying to Bobby, almost, they could read her too well.

Opening the door to her room she quickly pulled Jubilee into the room and let go of her wrist. "Talk." She simply said pointing to the bed and then taking a seat.

Jubilee took a seat next to Amara and shrugged her shoulders. "It's nothing Amara." She said hoping she would just drop it.

"Oh no, it's not nothing, Jubilee. Jeez you could at least say it like you mean it if your going to lie." Amara exclaimed as she crossed her arms, she wasn't going to drop it. She knew Jubilee didn't want to talk about it but she always saw Jubilee eyes earlier and she wasn't happy.

Jubilee let out an innocent smile in hopes it would redeem herself and that Amara would believe what she said. "Okay I don't like Amy." Jubilee said softly, her eyes once again fell as she looked at her hands.

Amara sat there shocked at first but then her frown returned once more. "Bull." She challenged.

She shot her head up and looked at her dark brown haired friend. Jubilee eyed her, "You ask me what's wrong and I tell you. And then you tell me bull."

"Oh please Jubilee, save me the act." Amara answered not buying anything she was saying. "For as long as Bobby Drakes been your best friend or since he's been dating girls you've always told him if you didn't like his girlfriend and you always told me."

Jubilee looked away; once again Amara had caught her. Didn't she already tell herself she couldn't lie to Amara? "Well, this time I can't tell him I don't like her because you see the way he is, he's never been like that before with _any_ girl." She said softly.

"But you would have told me." Amara pointed out, as she continued to watch Jubilee carefully.

"I couldn't this time, it's different." Jubilee softly said her eyes still looking anywhere but at her friend.

Amara raised an eyebrow at Jubilee's response, what had she mean by its different. Before she could ask Jubilee answered her …

"This time my feelings are different." Jubilee said with a tinge of sadness.

---Start: Flash Back---

It had been over two weeks since Jubilee met Amy and Bobby just kept talking more and more about her. It was like each date and each phone call had made his heart swell even more and fall for this blonde girl even more.

Jubilee was surprised to see Bobby like this; she had never seen him so serious about a girl or even seen him THIS happy in a relationship. It was great being able to finally watch him fall seriously into a girl.

But she couldn't shake that feeling inside whenever he talked about her or the way his eyes lit up at her name or at the sound of her calling. Jubilee had told herself it was because she was still hurt over that fact he had forgotten her because of Amy Valentines night that it bothered her a little bit.

She didn't possibly HATE Amy; she had actually been one of Bobby's most bearable girlfriends ever. Not that Jubilee could ever imagine them ever being really "friends" but they got along. They were however just too different in personalities to ever build a bond.

However it wasn't until a week ago that everything that she thought she understood about that feeling inside about the situation changed. She had just come back into the mansion after a late evening run outside; as she was passing the common room Bobby called her name.

She had walked into the room already expecting Amy inside; she had seen them when they came back after their date when she walked out for her run. Bobby had brought her over a couple times before that to hang out.

So it wasn't the fact she saw Amy with him that night that changed things. It was more how she felt when she walked into the room to see Amy wearing Bobby's sweater, the one that she had once not too long ago. It was like her heart drop and she had a sinking feeling. She couldn't understand or describe it and why she reacted that way.

It had been ever since that night, Amy's name brought a bittersweet thought and feeling in Jubilee and Bobby was unaware of it all.

---End: Flash Back---

"I couldn't tell you about Amara, I just didn't know how to bring it up. I think it was more so out of my benefit as well though. I thought if I didn't say it out loud or acknowledge it that it would go away." Jubilee explained as she finally looked up at her friend. "That you know maybe I was being a little mad of her stealing my best friend."

"And?" Amara asked after Jubilee took a long pause and bite her lip.

"And it frustrated me because I never felt like that before when he was with any body else. But when I saw her wearing that sweater, it made me wonder why it couldn't be like that when I wore it, he looked at her like no one else mattered in the world. Why couldn't he be smiling that stupid goofy smile with his arm around me, or be in that never ending daze he's been." Jubilee stopped surprised those words had come out of her mouth, she had never imagined that's how she had been feeling never expressed it into words. "Oh my god, I'm completely jealous of her." She said out loud in realization.

Amara stared at her friend speechless, what did that mean? If Jubilee was jealous, did that mean what she thought it meant? She stared at her friend in shock, "Ohhhh, you like Bobby!"

Jubilee choked, snapping her out of her shock of realization, "WHAT?!" She yelled at she looked at her friend. "Who said I like Bobby?"

"Girl, you just said you were jealous." Amara pointed out as she pointed at her friend.

And let out a laugh, "Amara, I said I was jealous. I didn't mean that I liked Bobby."

Amara glared at her friend, "Well what are you jealous of him if it's not because you don't like him?"

Jubilee pouted at the idea, "I don't know I guess I've been so use to spending time with him now that he has Amy, it's like I feel…" And then Jubilee stopped her mouth fell open, another light bulb in her head turned on.

"What? What?" Amara asked as she watched Jubilee lay on the bed groaning, her faced covered with the pillow.

Still covering her face with the pillow she spoke, "I can't believe I'm saying this but I think I know why I've been freaking out." She paused and peeked through the pillow to look at her friend. "I think I need a man in my life."

Amara let out an uncontrollable laugh; she couldn't believe her ears had Jubilee just told her she needed a man she thought to herself and she began to laugh even harder. She watched her friend give her an eye and Amara spoke in between the laughs, "Hun, you know I'm just enjoying the fact you just said what you said. Besides, I have to say after a year of waiting I think the guys out there will finally get some action with Jubilation Lee." Giving her friend a wink.

Jubilee blushed at Amara's words but she couldn't help but laugh along with Amara who still couldn't stop who was now clutching her stomach. Laughing she couldn't help but feel a little anxious to what Amara had said but who was she kidding she was ready to get out there and start dating again, her heart was beating in excitement.

"Well at least Tyler will be pleased; he'll maybe be the first guy to get a chance with you." Amara said after laughing.

Jubilee stopped laughing at the mention of the Romeo from the mall and she felt her self blush. He had left her his number as forward as he was confessing his feelings for her he hadn't ask her for her number but left his instead. Saying to call him if ever she wanted to be taken out and be treated like the fine lady she was. She did call him and they talked on the phone several times but she never implied she wanted to see him yet and he like the gentlemen he was in giving his number to her he didn't push in seeing her either.

"Tyler." She softly said her face still flushed at the mere thought of that roguish smile. "You're right maybe I will call him." She then said, realizing she did feel lonely and all she needed was a man in her life to keep her minds off a jealously row of her best friend's attention.

Jubilee woke up feeling her body shaking, she groaned as she opened her eyes. "What." She mumbled still trying to see what was going on but had to wait as her eyes adjusted to the darkness.

- - -

"Jubes wake up, it's time to go." Bobby whispered as he continued to shake his best friend awake.

Jubilee shot up, "Go? Go where." She asked quickly, was there an emergency mission the last thing she remember was going to her room after talking to Amara and taking a nap.

Bobby let out a laugh as he saw panic spread across her face. "Relax don't go off sending sparks. I'm here to take you out remember?" he said as he raised his eyebrow and searched her face to see if she forgot their plans.

Her mouth formed an O and she threw off the blankets on her bed, had she fallen asleep that long she thought to herself? "What time is it?" as she searched her room.

"It's 7 something almost 8. Come on lets go." he said as he began to walk towards the door.

Jubilee stopped moving, he couldn't _really_ expect her to just wake up and leave to go where ever he was planning to take her. "What, cant I change or something." She said as she looked down at herself.

Bobby frowned and turned around; Jubilee stood wearing exactly the same thing she wore earlier that day when he saw her. Fitted jeans and a tight black tank top, although her hair was a little messy from her sleep, he still thought she looked fine. "Why. You look fine." He said as he turned around once more. To be honest, he always thought no matter what she was wearing Jubilee always looked good.

She rolled his eyes, typical boy he spent not even more than 5 seconds looking at her and said she look fine. She stood with her hands on her hips, "At least tell me where we're going so I can figure out if this is appropriate to wear." She stated once again stopping Bobby in his tracks.

He sighed, "No. And this is what I'm wearing." He said as he held out his arms, trying to prove his point that she looked fine. He was wearing jeans and a navy blue shirt. Bobby frowned as Jubilee still continued to slightly glare back at him.

Walking up to her he placed his hands on both of her shoulders. And as if reading her mind he spoke, "Jubilee. What you're wearing is fine. And stop questioning whether or not you look good. It doesn't matter what clothes you wear because it doesn't make you look good…" and he saw her eyes fill with sadness at those words and continued to speak, "…because YOU make the clothes look good. Jubilation Lee if you must know I am a guy and I can for one say that my best friend is a fine good-looking girl." And he gave her a smile and wink.

Jubilee blushed at the compliments he had given her. She couldn't help but feel flattered and she smiled shyly at him. What was that small feeling in her heart when she heard those words she thought. Before she could process why her heart skipped a beat at the words fine-looking girl she felt Bobby grab her hand and begin to pull her out of her room.

"Let's go Jubes we don't have all night." He exclaimed as he led the way out into the hall, gripping her hand a little tight.

Jubilee let out a sigh as she slightly jogged to keep up with Bobby's pace as he continued to lead her down the hallway towards the stairs. She was starting to be bothered that he hadn't let go of her hand and more so he wasn't really slowing his pace for her, she was starting to find it troublesome to walk as he pulled her. It didn't help that she felt like she was going to trip at the pace he was pulling her, she couldn't run and she couldn't walk; and she was doing sad jog instead to try and keep up. It also didn't help that she didn't like how she felt at the idea of him holding her hand.

She felt herself flush at the mere idea of him holding her hand; and she quickly pulled her hand out of his. Why was she acting so strange as if Bobby never led her any where before pulling her hand, she thought to her self.

Bobby stopped abruptly as he felt Jubilee pull her hand out of his harshly. "Jubilee?" he asked confused at her sudden movement.

Jubilee froze realizing she was pulled her hand free a little too hard; like she was angry. Quickly smiling before Bobby could see the trouble thoughts from her face, "Bobby, your going to make me fall if you keep holding my hand. I may be a year younger than you but I'm not a child." She stated as she began to jog down the stairs.

He rolled his eyes and followed Jubilee down the stairs. Ready to take her out like he promised he would.

- - -

Jubilee walked blinded folding once again her hand was in Bobby's this time as he slowly led the way. 'Bobby, I know we're outside of the mansion, what's the point of this stupid blindfold." She whined as she careful walked, she felt uneasy and vulnerable not knowing where she was and especially not being able to see anything.

Bobby let out a laugh, "It's the element of surprise Jubes. This is part of my plan entitled "Make it up to Jubilee."" Once they had left the mansion he had convinced Jubilee to wear the blindfold so he could surprise her, she was complaining ever since.

Jubilee snorted at the lame statement and rolled her eyes even though he couldn't see it. "If we're outside of the mansion then I'm sorry to break it to you Bobby but I already know where we're going it's not much a surprise."

He frowned and stopped a little to look at her amused face. Bobby knew she was probably right if there was any where on the mansion grounds he was going to take her; it would only be one place.

She giggled softly to herself when she felt Bobby pause for a little probably to look back at her after what she said. Jubilee knew after that reaction that she was right, of course of all places out on the grounds it would only be right to bring her to, their place.

Confirming her thoughts, she began to feel an incline in the ground they walked on and she continued to smile no longer complaining. Bobby remained quiet as he led her up the hill, there was a reason why she was blindfolded he still wanted to surprise her he thought.

Finally reaching the top, Bobby stopped; releasing her hand he stood facing Jubilee. Feeling his hand let go she reached up ready to take off the damn blindfold only to feel his hands stop hers.

"Jubes, before you take it off. I just wanted to say I know you already know where we are and I know it may not be such a surprise anymore. But I still wanted to do something special; you know to make up for things." He said softly, and slowly let go of her hands once he was done talking.

Jubilee quickly pulled off the blindfold ready to see once again and especially wondering what was so important that he had to blind her. Opening her eyes she was surprised to see a blanket laid out on the ground next to the bench and spread out on it was a setting perfect for a late night picnic and tiki torches surrounded them to provide light.

She was stunned and speechless to think that Bobby would go out of his way to prepare something so small but thoughtful for her.

Bobby quickly spoke in fear she was disappointed, maybe he should have done something more extravagant he thought. Remembering this was supposed to be his make up for Valentines. "Jubes, I know this doesn't seem like its any thing great. But I didn't want to bring you out to dinner or a movies I realize we haven't spend much time together lately because everything going on and also because I've been with Amy. So I thought a night out with you here alone would be better than anything we would have done out with the world." He said as he continued to try and read her expression.

Jubilee felt her self immediately fill with a mix of a variety of emotions at his words. It almost felt like the atmosphere was romantic. She smiled as she stared back at her best friend. "Bobby this is perfect." She whispered as she opened her arms out to hug him. She felt herself soon become wrapped around Bobby's strong arms and she closed her eyes in their embrace.

Jubilee couldn't help but feel her heart some how jump at this simple act and she quickly couldn't see the reason why. It was just a friendly hug but yet it was stirring emotions that she didn't want. Slightly pulling herself from his arms, "So what's for dinner, I'm starving." Jubilee asked as she sat down on the blanket.

Bobby laughed as he sat next to her and pulled off the sheet that had been hiding the food. "You wouldn't believe but we're in luck. We're having pizza." He said revealing the pizza box hiding underneath.

She let out a laugh, how could she ever think that Bobby's sweet gesture of a night picnic could ever be romantic? Grabbing a slice she opened her mouth and began to eat. Her lack of any romantic interest was starting to make her think things about Bobby. She needed to find some love and quickly her mind drifted back to Tyler, and she couldn't help but smile.

- - -

The two best friends had long finished eating but sat talking stories reminiscing memories and laughing over something Bobby had done just days ago.

Bobby sat looking at his best friend with a smile on his face, he couldn't believe how he was feeling at the time, and it was like he was high on life. The past several days he felt like his life was unbelievable and now spending time with Jubilee made it top it all off.

Jubilee slowly stopped laughing as she watched Bobby just stare at her with a smile on his face thinking. She rose her eyebrows in wonder what had suddenly occupied the thoughts of her best friend.

He couldn't help but feel like nothing in the world could ever surpass this feeling he had. Bobby lived for the moments him and Jubilee shared together. It was like everything that he would be carrying in the world would wash away for that while and he knew nothing else but just life; none of his worries none of his responsibilities.

Even when it came with Amy, he loved every moment he spent with her however it was nothing compared to what he felt when he was Jubilee, it some how different. She knew him in a way that Amy didn't and maybe it was because she didn't know his ability; but it was also other things.

"What are you thinking?" Jubilee asked as she leaned forward towards him.

Bobby snapped from his thoughts and smiled embarrassed that she had caught him phasing out. "Nothing." He said quickly but then realized it was Jubilee he was talking about, "You." He then said.

She held back her surprised look and instead lifted her eyebrow in wonder, interested to see what he would say.

"I was thinking about how I have such a great best friend." He said standing up looking down at her with a smile. "And how I love each moment I spend with you." He then added as he reached out his hand to her.

Jubilee allowed him to take her hand and she was lifted from the ground. Wondering if they were going to pack up to leave, she was about to ask when felt her body fly towards Bobby.

Closing her eyes, she soon felt herself pressed up against him. She opened her eyes and looked up at him questioning his actions and the current position.

"Lets dance." He said with a smile his eyes twinkling at her as he began to place his arms around her waist.

"What?" Jubilee asked as she felt him begin to sway slightly.

Bobby laughed as he briefly released his arms and moved Jubilees arms around to be placed around his neck before returning his back to her waist. "Valentines, we always dance, I owe you a dance."

Jubilee laughed at the silliness. "There's no music." She pointed out feeling rather awkward they were dancing in silence, as the stars lit up the sky.

"Who cares? When are we ever normal?" He whispered as he stared into her sapphire eyes.

Jubilee sighed as she watched his blue eyes look into hers, "Your right. Thank you for this evening." She whispered.

"Your welcome, only the best for my best friend." He said with a smile, glad that he had been able to actually able to do something for her after all the time that had passed since Valentines night.

She laughed as she looked back up at one of Bobby's famous smiles. "Bobby Drake you are unbelievable." She was still amazed that he had done something as simple but yet filled with such thought for her.

Bobby laughed softly and slowly stopped moving his smile faded away. He stared into her sapphire eyes, "No Jubes, you're unbelievable. I don't know what I would do without you." He whispered.

Jubilee's laugh slowly stopped at the seriousness of Bobby's tone. She stared back at him, they had stopped moving but Bobby didn't remove his arm around her waist it was then she wondered how she could feel so warm next to him. Didn't he have ice mutant abilities, but yet why was she feeling her body heat up.

He smiled back at her, and out of habit lifted his hand to brush away the hair that had fallen in front of her face. Tucking it behind her ear, in the process of moving his hand away, he grazed her face. It was like the instant he touched her check, something ignited in him and he felt his heart rush.

He didn't move, he couldn't move. What was this feeling? For some reason he couldn't take his eyes off her, he let out a small gasp, as he looked at Jubilee his other arm still holding her, and all he could think about was she was gorgeous.

She could feel her heart pounded at the mere look in his eyes and at the fact he didn't remove his hand from her face and it felt like his other arm just pulled in her closer. Jubilee tried to will herself to crack a joke to say something anything to stop what ever was happening but nothing came out.

Still unable to move he wondered what about her sapphire eyes had captivated him so much that he didn't want to stop looking at her. She was gorgeous, Bobby thought to himself once more. But he had _always_ known that. He could feel a heart beat, was it her heart he thought he could feel but realized it couldn't be, it was his, it was beating faster. And as if he lost inhibition and as if was finally surrendering himself to what he had always desired he closed his eyes.

Jubilee watched eyes wide as Bobby slowly closed her eyes and held her breathe as she watched him slowly lean in towards her. Oh my gosh she thought when she realized what was going on, he was going to kiss her. As if her heart couldn't pound any louder it began to beat much faster.

Her best friend was about to kiss her, she should stop him she thought. It would change everything. Move she told her body, say something she told herself. You can't kiss him! She screamed to herself. But her thoughts stopped racing when he was only inches away from her lips. She realized then she wanted to kiss him, and she wasn't going to stop him.

* * *

_Author Note_: Whoa. That's what I said after finishing the ending of this chapter. P Don't hate me for the cliffhanger!!! 

For the Amara/John Fans! I was able to include some Amara/John action in this chapter which is something I intended to do more of in this story originally. However since this story is becoming much longer than I ever expected, I've been focusing on the main pairing, but I'll try to do more of Amara and John for those of you who like them. ) review and let me know if any of you are out there!

I know the part where Jubilee's talking to Amara about her feelings is a little confusing but to be honest I think it work out well because I think Jubilee is just confused!

Like I mentioned previously I didn't expect this story to be so many chapters, but laying out the story in my mind I'm expected a couple more chapters until I reach the end. Please continue to review and leave any suggestions or comments. Let me know what you think about Jubilee or Bobby's feelings or thoughts in this chapter. Anything will be useful to help me write! Like I mentioned in the previous chapter, Updates will come eventually but reviews will definitely motivate me to finish them faster.


	7. Insides are Turning

_Author Note_: Update. ) This chapter isn't as quite as long as the previous ones, but I hope it'll see entertain you. Thank you ALL (**lilJunebug**, **Abbs of the faeries**, **midnite requiem**, **roguishcharm**, **yellowlightning**, **Issylt**, and **Kioyuki Oniga**) for the wonderful reviews. I am flattered to have such wonderful readers out there who provide me the encouragement and suggestions for this story, this chapter is dedicated to you ALL. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 7****: Insides are Turning**

Jubilee felt his lips touch hers and everything that she had been thinking about seconds ago had disappeared completely from her mind. She felt her head spin as she felt his arm wrap around her to bring her closer to his strong body.

She felt him press his lips more into her and she couldn't help but let out a soft moan, one that he had followed only a few seconds after she placed her hands behind his neck pulling him closer. Finally breaking the kiss, Jubilee's heart beat returned to its normal pace. She opened her eyes slowly and leaned back with a smile, "wow." She whispered her face flushed.

He let out a soft laugh, "You're telling me." Never taking his eyes off her and as if she couldn't feel herself get any hotter she did. The way he was staring at her, she couldn't help but know he truly desired her, she blushed.

"That was amazing Tyler." Jubilee softly said as she stared into his light brown eyes.

- - - 3 days ago - - -

"Jubilee what is going on with you?" Amara asked entering Jubilee's room with a quart of ice cream in her hand.

Jubilee looked up from her bed to look at her friend and slowly turned to face the other direction. She wasn't in the mood to talk; she had been enjoying the silence not to mention the darkness of her room. However she should have known her friend would have come marching in her room sooner or later.

Amara narrowed her eyes at her friend who just ignored her. Looking around the room she found the blinds to Jubilee's balcony door and window covered, causing no ray of sun light to shine in.

"Jubilation Lee, you haven't left your room this whole day its already past noon. Not to mention ever since yesterday morning you've been acting weird, you've been quiet too quiet." Amara said as she took a seat on the empty space besides Jubilee's back. "Not to mention morbid enough for you?" as she continued to stare at the dark room around her.

Jubilee remained not moving; to be honest she didn't know why she was feeling the way she was why she couldn't help but act like this. But she did know one thing she felt horrible.

"Talk to me." Amara said softly placing her hand on her friend's shoulder and slowly moved her to turn around.

Jubilee let out a sigh as she sat up and turned to face her friend. She couldn't keep avoiding Amara, the world yes but Amara she could make an exception not to mention she needed to talk to someone.

Amara's eyes widen as she stared back at Jubilee who had bags under her eyes and a face that screamed total misery. "Jubes?" she gasped, worried. "What happened that night with Bobby?" She asked, remembering that ever since that night her friend said nothing about their ice friend besides the fact she basically just said nothing at all period.

"We almost kissed." Jubilee mumbled as her eyes dropped to her hands, she frowned as her thoughts drifted that night once more.

"What?" Amara choked, everything that had been thinking could be wrong with Jubilee she hadn't expected that.

Jubilee took a deep breathe as she looked back at Amara. "We were dancing and then he said something nice and we just stared at each other. It was so weird, its like we got lost in this moment and that's when he did it he closed his eyes and leaned in to kiss me."

"So what happened, did you stop him." Amara asked when Jubilee stopped talking.

She shook her head, "My mind was screaming for me to move but I didn't. I swear it was just before our lips touched, fireworks lit up the sky. It of course had been part of his plans for our evening. And it like zapped us out of whatever moment we were caught in and he wrapped his arm around me pointing out he finally bought fireworks that I could never make and of course it was breathtaking." Her eyes landed on the New Years Eve picture that was on her night stand. The inside joke they had shared once on New Years Eve, her mutant powers beating his purchased fireworks.

Amara smiled a little realizing she knew about the fireworks, being that she was with John when he set it off. He had told her that Bobby had asked a big favor from him and invited her to join him. She couldn't resist a firework show with John even if they would be the ones setting it off, it would be another perfect time together. And it of course was perfect.

Jubilee kept talking, "I thought I was fine. You know some fluke that we were in. You know the late night the stars the dance. But, you know I kept thinking, that there had to be a reason why he had that look in his eyes and a reason why he was the first to lean in, that it couldn't be some fluke that there was something more to it."

"So did you talk to him about it? Did you question him about it?" Amara questioned.

She let out a sad laugh, "After the fireworks I really did snap out of it, I really thought I was caught up in the moment so I let it go. But you know I woke up the next morning hoping to talk to him, wanting to know all the things I was thinking. Because deep down inside I knew that I wished he kissed me, because when I realized what was happening I didn't stop him and I didn't WANT to stop him. I was hoping that we'd talk about what had happen, that I could figure out if it was fluke or not. That whatever I saw in his eyes meant something. But I walk down into the main room and Amy's in his arms and I watch as he leaned in and kissed her."

Amara frowned at her friend, what did this mean she thought if this was the reason why Jubilee was in this state.

As if reading her mind Jubilee softly spoke, "It wasn't the first time I saw him kiss Amy but this time my heart sank. Its like all I could think about was what would have happened if he kissed me. You know all I could think about was WHY, but seeing him kissing her it made me realize there wasn't some look in his eyes that night. That there couldn't be a reason why he wanted to and to him he really was just caught up in the moment. And that I allowed everything that had happened go too far in my mind."

Letting out a sigh as she smiled sadly at her friend, "God I sound pathetic, I'm sulking over BOBBY!" She said in disbelief. "And that's when I thought to myself, I can NOT like him this much. I can't like him period! And this is why I'm here, what led me to this morbid state. I realize that I have become so pathetic and lonely I've been seeking love from my best friend. This is not good. It has got me thinking and seeing more into situations with him and this is not right, it's wrong. It's the reason why I've avoided him; I didn't want to be around him if I was going to allow myself to get caught up in something that really is nothing. Sorry Amara that in the process I also chose to avoid the world which in your expense I avoided you, I just needed to think about all this."

Amara weakly smiled at her friend, not knowing what to say. She shrugged her shoulders. "So are you done thinking? Do you know what are you going to do now?"

Jubilee sat up, "I'm going to get over this. This only proves what we were talking about days ago." She said her voice filled with conviction. "What was about to happen between me and Bobby meant nothing; I let my heart get worked up over nothing. That's why I'm so hung up over it. I'm allowing any opportunity of anything close to a romance set my heart off. What I need is something real, not someone who I THINK can offer my heart something, not someone like Bobby who is merely my best friend and nothing more. I can't obviously expect him to provide what a girl like me needs in that way, in something of more romantic intimate way, if all he is is my best friend. What I need is a man who can." Her eyes then filled with desire as she looked back at her friend.

Amara raised an eyebrow with a sly smile, "Tyler." And she watched Jubilee's face light up at the name and she nodded her head, "Tyler." Jubilee agreed.

- - - End - - -

Jubilee smiled as she thought about how not too long after she and Amara finished the ice cream, Jubilee called Tyler and he had been eager to meet with her. She had seen him later that day and they ate a small dinner and spent hours talking and laugh, she couldn't help but enjoy his company.

Today, she stood in front of the theaters with Tyler, about to go in to watch a movie. He had surprised her by pulling into a quick kiss and she couldn't help but get swept away at the feeling. He really was a charmer.

"Ready to go beautiful?" Tyler asked as he held out her arm which she took and he led the way into the building.

She giggled, "Why, yes I am." it was something she had to get use to Tyler's charming demeanor and his shower of compliments. She however did have to admit that it made her feel good to know that a guy had taken such a liking to her. She wasn't sure if she could call him the ONE but she was enjoying his company. And he was exactly what she needed.

Tyler held the tickets in his free hand the other was wrapped around her shoulders, "You want some snacks?" He asked, stopping in front of the snack bar.

Jubilee opened her mouth to say yes but voice called her name and she turned around.

Her mouth formed an O when she turned to see Bobby standing with his arm around Amy, with a surprised look on his face. It had been the first time she had seen him since that one faithful morning but of course he hadn't seen her that day.

Bobby was surprised not only to see Jubilee at the movie theaters but to see her with a guy and his arm around Jubilee's waist. "What are you doing here?" not hiding his surprise in his voice.

She smiled as she watched Bobby continue to stare back at her dumbfounded. "Isn't it obvious? I'm here to watch a movie." She said teasingly. He only continued to stare back at her more confused and she watched him look at Tyler.

Shaking her head, she released her arm from Tyler, "Tyler, I would like you to meet my best friend Bobby and his girlfriend Amy. Amy this is Tyler and Bobby this is Tyler. Bobby remember I mentioned Tyler before to you?"

Tyler quickly reached out his hand to shake theirs, only to have Bobby still not moving, Amy however took the liberty to shake his hand first.

Bobby was still trying to process this unexpected scene, sure he remembered Jubilee talk about some guy name Tyler who threw her all these compliments at the mall one day and who she was occasionally talking to on the phone. He however didn't know that she was seeing him. Since when did she start seeing him he began to wonder. Bobby then realized Tyler was still waiting for a handshake and then reached out to give him one making sure to give him a tight squeeze.

Tyler winced and pulled out his hand, "Wow. Strong grip you got there Bobby." He let out a short laugh as he shook his hand the other falling behind his neck to rub it.

Jubilee glared as she looked at Bobby knowing he had done it on purpose. "Sorry." He apologized with a small smirk on this face, "I didn't realize." But he turned to Jubilee and shrugged his shoulders giving her a look that said I couldn't help it.

Tyler laughed, "No big deal." Placing his arm around Jubilee, "What movie are you guys watching?"

He felt his insides turn as he watched Jubilee snuggle closer to Tyler, "Uhh." He said not being able to give the answer.

"We're watching Superbad." Amy answered her face full of excitement.

"Oh I heard that was a good movie. We're actually going to watch Halloween." Jubilee said her eyes lit up as she spoke, she had been dying to watch a scary movie since forever.

Bobby nodded his head, his mind listening but his heart not really a part of the conversation. He still couldn't take his eyes off the arm around Jubilee's shoulders. And also the reason why it was bothering him, it shouldn't be bothering him he told himself.

The four teenagers began to walk towards the snack bar talking. "So Tyler, Jubilee how'd you guys meet?" Amy asked, being a girl she loved to hear about couples hooking up. Boy meet girl stories always interested her.

"Well, I know it sounds so cliché but once I saw her she literally caught my eye. Jubilee's beauty is just breathtaking." Tyler answered as he stopped to stare at Jubilee. She couldn't help but blush another one of his compliments, but her heart was racing at the attention.

Amy squealed at the answer and she couldn't help but gush, and shake Bobby's arm to emphasize how cute she thought it was.

Bobby however rolled his eyes, who were this guy. He sounded so full of it and Bobby let out a laugh, at the end of Tyler's words.

"What's funny?" Amy asked looking at Bobby confused and unaware of his current state of thoughts and emotions of the situation or even strange behavior.

Jubilee however glared at him with a fury knowing full well why he had let out a laugh. What was going on with him, she wondered. Bobby quickly looked away, "Nothing, I just saw someone almost fall." He said with a lie that Amy and Tyler nodded buying it; Jubilee however didn't believe one word. And he continued to avoid her stare.

Stop thinking about her and Tyler, he told himself. Bobby quickly turned and focused more with Amy, hoping he would get his troubling thoughts out of his mind.

His thoughts were soon featuring Jubilee once more as they stood in line waiting to pay. Tyler was giving all his attention to her and she stood there smiling her eyes on him. Amy had left to use the bathroom, which didn't bother Bobby much except the fact he was now forced to watch them.

He wanted to vomit, ever since he saw Jubilee with this guy he felt his insides churning. And he had this weight on his heart that he couldn't shake off. It was almost disgusting and he had to keep himself from letting out laugh when he heard Tyler talk to her because he knew she was going to send him one of those you better shut up looks again.

Yet he couldn't stand it. Bobby detested those types of guys, the type of guys that could say almost anything and make all the girls swoon. That no matter how sincere they sounded, every other guy would think it was an act, nothing but a big fake. And that's how he felt. So he tried to ignore hearing anything else that was coming out of Tyler's mouth or even better their conversation.

Then he heard her laugh, it was one those genuine any one who heard it would smile laughs of hers. And he felt that sinking feeling once more in his heart, no other guy should be able to make her laugh like that he thought with a frown. Bobby watched as they walked away after paying, Tyler whispering something in her ear that caused her to blush and he was furious once more.

Jubilee blushed, "it'll be hard focusing on the movie with you beside me, and I'll be trying to restrain myself from kissing you the entire time." Tyler's words floating in her head. When she finally gained her composure she was about say how silly he was, when she suddenly watched his arms fly up sending the drink had been holding up in the air.

It happened in an instant and Jubilee gasp as she stared at Tyler who now laid on his back on the floor the soda spilled all over him. "Oh my god. Tyler." She said as she kneeled beside him. "Are you ok?"

Tyler sat up blushing from the embarrassment, "Yah, I don't know I think I trip over some ice or something and slipped." He said looking around as he wiped off the soda that now drenched his shirt.

Jubilee looked around and caught a small slate of ice on the floor, and she looked away from Tyler as she helped him up and glared at Bobby who stared back them with a blank look on his face.

"Sorry Jubilee. I need to wash this off at the bathroom; but I think we'll have to reschedule this movie date. This shirt is soaked." Tyler apologized before sprinting off to the bathroom.

Jubilee nodded her head, but her full attention was at her best friend, her eyes filled with anger. "Oh take that blank look off your face." She spat, turning around once Tyler was gone and out of sight.

Bobby opened his mouth about to ask her what she was talking about, as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh don't start. Don't say you don't know what I'm talking about." She hissed as she pointed at the small slate of ice on the floor that Tyler overlooked but she knew exactly what it was and where it came from.

He let out a small chuckle, "Oh that. Oh come on Jubes, it was just a harmless joke I didn't think the dude would actually fall let alone spill his drink all over him." He shrugged his shoulders, "you should get a guy with better balance." he joked.

Jubilee felt her anger rose at the sound of his laugh, she approached him "What is up with you, you've been acting like a jerk to start with, first the handshake. And don't you dare think that I actually believed you saw someone almost fall, because your voice had lie written all over. Not to mention the fact I know exactly why you laughed. And now this prank you just ruined my date!" She said poking her finger against his chest.

Bobby rolled his eyes. "What Tyler? You can't actually tell me that you enjoyed being with him on a date. Jubilee he's a spazz, A PUNK! You cant possibly really actually like that dude."

"Are you kidding me?! You barely just met the guy Bobby and you're judging him! I'm capable of dating good guys you know." Jubilee argued, Bobby was not making the situation any better and he was lucky that they were out in public or sparks would have been flying a long time ago.

"Oh I know enough about him in the past 7 minutes." Bobby scoffed, "I mean this guy can't be serious, those lines he's feeding you. It's a joke." He watched as Jubilee's eyes turned from angry to furious.

She felt her anger peak she was beyond angry, she was furious. She was annoyed that he hadn't taken a liking to Tyler the moment she introduced him and now he had to say all his compliments was a joke! What the hell happened this morning that caused Bobby to think he could act like such a jerk, she yelled in her head.

"Oh it's a joke! What you think it's impossible for your best friend who is a girl to have a guy compliment her, to say she's breathtaking." She yelled unable to keep her voice any lower.

He stepped back, realizing she had taken it the wrong way. "No Jubes I didn't mean it like that..."

Jubilee shook her head. "Save it Drake. I'm tired of hearing what you're thinking in your idiotic mind that has failed to see me as a girl." She hissed as she walked off to find Tyler. She was not going to deal with whatever reasons Bobby had, she couldn't understand why he had to choose and criticize and laugh at everything Tyler had said and done.

He winced at the tone of her voice and look in her eye and knew instantly that she was more than furious and he felt himself lose his voice. But before Bobby could call her back, Amy sneaked her way behind him. "What's going on?" She asked unaware of what had occurred moments, looking for Jubilee and Tyler.

Too tired to explain, "Nothing." He didn't even bother to hide that he was lying but knew she wouldn't really notice it anyways.

"Hey where are Tyler and Jubilee?" she asked out loud. "Don't you think they're so cute together?" she then asked as she continued to look for them.

He held back the urge to let out a laugh and even though his stomach once again did that turning feeling, he managed to shrug his shoulders. "I don't know, but let's get going our movie starts soon."

Frowning that she had been unable to spot them she nodded her head and allowed Bobby to lead her to the theater room.

- - -

Bobby sat in the movie completely lost. Although he had been watching the screen the entire time since the movie started he had his mind only on one thing Jubilee.

He was lucky that Amy however found the movie much to her amusement and had no problem thinking that Bobby too had been engrossed in the movie; even if he failed to laugh at the funny scenes.

Jubilee was furious with him he thought and he frowned. He knew he was being a little bit of a jerk within the 10 minutes he had met and been with Tyler. Bobby however just couldn't get that feeling he felt the moment he saw the guy with Jubilee his arm around her like he owned her.

Bobby was shocked. Shocked alone at the fact that it was the first time he had seen Jubilee since their picnic. He was wondering if she was avoiding him because of the almost incident, but then began to wonder if he had been trying his best to also avoid her.

The almost incident, the almost kiss. It was the moment that had plagued his mind the past several days. He had been terrified when the realization came in that HE was so close in kissing Jubilee, that HE had almost kissed her. Not because he thought it was impossible or horrible, but terrified because he had allowed himself to surrender to his hidden desire.

Terrified that he would lost all inhibition now that it had almost happened, he was cautious afraid to be put in a situation that would leave him alone with her. He had been so close in feeling how her lips would feel against his that he wasn't sure he'd be able to NOT do anything. So he did the one thing he could do, he acted like nothing happened. And that including his best to keep busy and avoid her.

Imagine his shock to finally see Jubilee after that night, just to see her with a guy. He was spiteful, he was filled with anger, and even though he wanted to deny that feeling inside it couldn't suppress the jealously. And something about the way he felt his heart felt, didn't sit well with all the other feelings that had sparked.

Bobby let out a sigh. His eyes still on the movie screen. Two hours ago he had his heart set out on watching this movie. And now he sat in it, laughter had filled the theater but he couldn't care. He couldn't even figure out what was going on in the story. There was only one thing that bothered him more than feeling sick that Jubilee was mad at him. It was the feeling deep inside of his heart, when he thought her.

* * *

_Author Note_: I first would like to give credit to **Kioyuki Oniga**, who gave me the suggestion of using fireworks as part Bobby's "date" with Jubilee. I know I didn't really talk about it but I did mention it. Then I was I would also give credit to **roguishcharm** for the wonderful suggestion of Bobby making Jubilee's date slip on ice. Haha. I had to admit including that one was a lot of fun. Thank you both for the suggestions and being a part of this chapter. ) 

Ok. Please don't hate me for the results of this chapter. I just couldn't let our main characters hook up that fast! Believe me it was hard NOT writing Bobby's name when I was writing the kiss scene for Jubilee and Tyler. My insides were turning while typing! lol.

Well, like I mentioned I hope to update as soon as possible since I do have an idea how the next chapters will follow. Yet, we'll see how busy school keeps me. It's like what i said in the previous chapters about the updating. Please review and leave any suggestions or comments that may help this story. Thanks once again for reading!


	8. Unsteady & Shaking

_Author Note: _Thank you **roguishcharm**, **Abbs of the faeries**, **Kioyuki Oniga** and **midnite requiem** for taking the time to review the last chapter. I swear if it wasn't for those reviews I wouldn't be so motivated to find the time to update this story throughout my busy school schedule.

Well. Here is chapter 8. I was surprised to have finished this chapter in one day, it took awhile to post because I didn't want to just post it without trying to reread and edit some parts. But, here it is. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Unsteady and Shaking**

Jubilee ran down the hall, her heart was pounding her mind was racing. Her body was aching with each step as her shoes hit the white floors. She wanted nothing more than to just collapse on a bed and allow sleep to take over.

She was exhausted more so she was hurting. She was pushing her body past her limits. She felt as if every muscle was burning as she continued to run never slowing down her pace. Jubilee felt her breathes become shorter her lungs trying to get in more oxygen but she couldn't stop to catch her breathe.

Her body willed her do everything to just stop; to rest, to breathe but her mind pushed her and she ran. Her heart was racing and she felt like she could hear it pounded. Finally reaching the silver double doors she came to a stop. Sweat falling down her face. She was breathing heavily and she stared at the closed doors not moving.

Jubilee felt her body shaking, ready to give up on her; she was more than exhausted she was drained. She was not just shaking out of exhaustion but out of anxiety. If her mind wasn't so focused on one thing she would have collapsed a long time ago.

Jubilation Lee had just arrived back on the mansion from the worst possible mission she had ever been on. Barely even running on 3 hours of sleep she had just endured one of the most strenuous missions since she became an X-man.

They were up against rebellious group of mutants, up in rising, trying to take over, and trying to make statement. It had been a long unexpected battle; they were fighting against more fire power than they had come with. Leaving each one on the team fighting with all they had with all their power.

It could have been one of those worst possible scenarios and in actual reality it probably was. However, they pulled through and they won. Which Jubilee had to thank the stars because she had nothing left that she could give, her body was shutting down.

So they landed and Jubilee stepped onto the mansion with only one thing in mind. Sleep. She had no more will power and no more energy than to get her to her bed and sleep. However 3 words took over any will power she had left.

She was a zombie, already walking out of the landing room where the X-Jets occupied. When Scott's question filled the room and Jean who had been waiting for their arrival was ready to report.

"How was the second mission, how is your team?" Scott asked, giving a hug to his girlfriend.

"We made it but barely just like you from what I heard." Jean answered however she paused as if hesitating to say any more. "Bobby got hurt."

Jubilee's ears rang as she heard Bobby's name and the 2 words that followed. Her head shot up and she looked at the two X-men leaders. She had barely heard Jean say that he was admitted in the infirmary and her feet were moving.

She ran in quick sprint, her thoughts racing. She was barely thinking but on instinct she had to get to him. It almost seems unreal, the way everything felt like it was happening so slowly, yet she was moving at a quick pace and that didn't make sense. It seemed like out of a movie. She was no longer running but her thoughts were still racing her heart was still pound, she now she stood staring blankly at the closed doors.

Never in the history since they joined the X-men team, had Bobby ever been admitted into the infirmary. Sure they had to get checked after a scratch or gash or two, a broken bone, but never admitted.

Holding her breathe she pushed open the silver doors. She let out a surprised gasp when she found Amara standing with John in the waiting area.

"Jubilee." Amara said in surprise voice as she walked up to her friend.

"What are you doing here?" Jubilee asked her voice filled with concern. She had been so caught up with the idea of Bobby being hurt she never imagined to see Amara standing behind those doors.

Amara looked at John before looking at Jubilee once more. "I got a deep gash in my leg from the fight." She answered showing her leg to Jubilee. "Beast had to stitch it up. John came to accompany me."

Jubilee turned to look at John to catch him blush slightly. She smiled weakly at them. "I'm glad you're okay." She said quickly as she wrapped her arms around Amara giving her a tight hug.

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd be in your room by now your guys mission lasted more than 6 hours. Beast sent up Ororo up to do your guys check up so you guys didn't need to come down." Amara said as she leaned slightly against John to take off the weight from her recent cut, she was foolish to have not asked Beast for a crutch.

Jubilee frowned slightly. She had been so drained and then surprised to hear about Bobby she had failed to even notice Ororo waiting for them with Jean to perform a routine check. "I heard about Bobby." She softly whispered. "Is he ok?" her eyes darting to look at the rooms behind them.

Amara face filled with sympathy and she seemed to hesitate before answering, "I haven't gone to see him, we only got back a little over an hour ago. He got hit and just collapsed, the landing that he was standing on gave way and he fell. Storm dove in after it had happened and immediately took off with him and wouldn't say anything when we asked when we got back. Beast had been so adamant about me leaving after the stitches I didn't bother to ask to see him."

Her eyes dropped and Jubilee couldn't continue looking at her friend anymore. She could hear her heart beating loudly as Amara's words repeated in her head.

"He's in the 3rd room." John said softly his deep voice filling the silence.

Jubilee nodded her head, "You should get off that leg already Amara, John make sure you help her." As she turned to give her friend a small smile, to show she was still too concerned for her as well. She knew her voice was shaky but knew Amara would understand that she needed to be alone.

Amara nodded her head and began to slowly walk out of the room to leave knowing that Jubilee would want to be alone.

- - -

She was staring at the closed door for what seemed like hours but it had only been about 7 minutes since Amara and John left her. Jubilee was thankful that no one else was down in the infirmary. Knowing full well that Beast was probably asleep in his quarters which were located only a few rooms down the hall of the infirmary.

She shouldn't be able to be still standing. She had nothing left in her to continue to be moving but yet she stood there, her eyes burned as she looked at the door in front of her.

Jubilee could feel her heart pounding. Her hand shook as she held it out to grasp the silver handle to open the door. The only thing she could tell herself was that he had to be ok since he was being unsupervised but even that wasn't relaxing her nerves.

Turning the door handle she held her breathe once more not sure what to expect. How hurt to see him or even at what state, Amara's brief not detail explanation left her with nothing.

She felt something become stuck in her throat when she stepped into the poorly lit room. The monitors were softly beeping. And her best friend lay peacefully sleeping a large bandage wrapped around his torso, his arm in a sling.

Immediately a hand flew to cover her mouth as she let out a soft gasp. She could feel her eyes start to sting at the mere sight of him. Never in her time of knowing him had he seem so lifeless and pale, even with the exception of the times she had seen him sleeping.

Jubilee slowly walked to the empty chair that was next to the bed. Taking a seat she suddenly felt the weight of exhaustion fall onto her. She had never felt so drained physically. But nothing could compare to the weight on her heart as she continued to examine her best friend.

His face was lightly scratched as well as his arms and she assumed it was probably due to the fall. Jubilee lifted her hand and watched as it shook as she reached out to touch his face.

"Bobby." She sighed as she cupped his face, her eyes dropped as she looked at him. Her heart beat had slowed down but she swore she could still hear it. Although her breathing return to normal her throat had felt tight since she entered the room and she knew she was subconsciously holding her breathe every so often.

"What were you doing Iceman?" She softly asked as she continued to look at her friend. She knew her best friend, Bobby Drake was never reckless, he was always aware of not only the fight but his surroundings, he was not only strong but he was a fighter.

She foolishly hoped and waited for him to just wake up and start laughing at her for being so worried and concerned. She almost wished for her to be furious at him for such a horrible cruel joke, it would be better than the emotions she felt now. But she knew that this wasn't some joke and it wasn't a simple kind of injury.

Her eyes looked from his face towards his bare chest and she willed herself to look at the large bandage that was wrapped around him. Jubilee felt her stomach flip at the sight of the blood that had leaked through it just above his right rib cage. Had it been that bad that they wrapped his torso up, had it been that deep that the blood is leaking through, she thought to herself.

Her hands were still shaking as she reached to hold his; she had been shaking since she heard about Bobby. She knew her body was beyond exhausted by now but she knew it wasn't because she was weak that she was shaking. Jubilee was never unsteady.

- - - Start: Flash Back - - -

"Jubilee concentrate!" Bobby yelled as he jumped off the ledge in front of her.

She brushed the strands of hair that fallen from her high ponytail. "I am!" she yelled back in frustration and stared back into the grey eyes of Bobby Drake. She didn't need orders and she didn't need anyone to tell her how to fight.

Bobby let out a sigh as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sorry." He apologized knowing he hadn't helped the situation by yelling at her.

Jubilee shrugged it off and pushed off his hand from her shoulders as turned and walked toward the wall. Leaning against it she slowly let herself slide down until she sat her face in her hands her knees against her chest. The Danger Room simulation had turned off and it was now completely white, the scenery and enemies were gone.

"You're not focusing." Bobby's softly pointed out as he sat next to her. It had been a week since their famous first mission and they were training together. The simulation wasn't too difficult it was challenge but nothing they couldn't complete but Jubilee found herself not performing well.

She said nothing as she continued to cover her face with hands. She could feel them shaking and she knew since that mission they wouldn't stop shaking. She couldn't control it long enough to concentrate to expel a well powered firecracker since.

After watching her carefully for a moment, he slowly reached his hands and pulled hers away from her face, so she would look at him. "Jubilee, what's on your mind?" He asked, wondering why she seemed unfocused during the training.

As she felt him grab her hands, she willed herself to steady them and silently prayed that he wouldn't see through her wall and see her weakness. But even in his strong hold, they shook.

"Your hands are shaking." Bobby stated out loud as he looked down and back up at her.

Jubilee quickly pulled her hands from his grasp and turned to look away. She didn't want to talk and she didn't want to be this vulnerable. But she could feel his eyes still looking at her and she could feel that burning look that he had when they talked that night on the hill that one filled with concern with compassion.

"I can't get them to stop shaking since last week." She mumbled her eyes still avoiding him. She clenched her hands frustrated at her own weakness. "I'm weak."

He frowned, never knowing she had been this troubled. Never realizing that up until now the training they did together as a team with everyone else that she had been off, that her power level and quality of her fireworks had been off. Looking back it stood out NOW but he frowned at his own lack of ability to notice earlier sooner. Wasn't he suppose to be the leader, wasn't he suppose to know his team?

Bobby grabbed her shoulders to turn her to look at him. His grey eyes stared into sapphire orbs and he thought again about how he had been captivated by them since he first looked deeply into them. "Jubilee, I've told you before … you're not weak."

She looked back into his eyes and she swore that with those eyes he could see through her. And as much as she wanted to look away so he wouldn't, she couldn't move. Jubilee let out a soft laugh, she felt nothing but weak. "I can't even produce a well powered firecracker. I can't stop my hands from shaking! It's like every time I step out there and every time lasers start firing and explosions go off and I freeze. I can't stop shaking!"

He watched her as she filled with frustration as she filled with sadness. "What are you scared of?" he softly asked, he held his breathe knowing she could either take this two ways well or not.

Her mouth dropped, his eyes had read right through her. Jubilee quickly looked away; she was not going to allow herself to show any more vulnerability. She pushed herself off the ground and began to walk away. She was done training and she was way past done talking with him.

Bobby quickly jumped up and reached out to grab her hand. He knew he should have stopped pushing the subject with her. That he should let her deal with it how she wanted to and if she needed she see him. That if he kept going he was going to push her and she was like her powers, a firecracker, at any lit fire she could explode. But there was something in his heart that didn't want him to stop. "Do you trust me?" his voiced asked.

Jubilee felt herself turn to look at him as he tugged at her hand. Looking at him she wondered what kind of question he just asked her. "Sure, you're a member of this team and you're the leader." Her answer was the most natural one, as she shrugged her shoulders.

She was ready to leave but his hand still held hers. "No. Not just as a member of this team and especially not just as your leader." He said as his grey eyes stared intently at her.

She was speechless, what was she suppose to say? What did he want her to say, she knew and expected nothing more from him than that. How else was she supposed to trust him?

He couldn't explain his actions or his words. Or this feeling in his heart that wouldn't let him let her walk away. "I want you to trust me more than that, more than just when we're out on missions." He simply said as he released her hand. "I will never let you get hurt out there, not if I can help it."

Jubilee looked at him still not quite sure what to say. Why was he making such a big deal of this situation? She did trust him, like she trusted any other member.

"I trust you Jubilee." Bobby said softly. And she held her breathe at the four simple words. "I trust you more than when we're out at missions." And he let out a laugh as he ran his hand through his hair, realizing how silly he must sound but yet he wanted her to know. "That night on the hill, I felt like I could trust you with so much more than what goes out there on missions, I trust you with my thoughts."

She stared back at him, not knowing any words to say. Her eyes were mesmerized by his as he continued to look at her.

"Trust me." Bobby said simply. "Trust me when I say that I won't let you get hurt, if I can do anything to stop it. Trust me when I say you're not weak." He paused and grabbed her hands once more in his. "And trust me when I say, I trust you, with what powers you have because your strong."

He squeezed her hand and continued, "There's a reason why you're the only one from your age that was put on my team. Why Rahne went with Jean and why Jamie went with Scott. I requested you to be put on my team when you guys were accepted into X-men. I saw your test session in the danger room and I saw what you were and am capable of. You have powers that are amazing and I trust you with them, I trust my life with them."

Jubilee felt her eyes fill with water and she looked down; she could feel her body slowly start to tremble. She had only been with Bobby's team for two months, Bobby lead his team for at least a full year and several months more. She was always unsure of her contribution to the team, just like any new x-men recruit.

"Will you trust me?" Bobby simply asked knowing she didn't know what to say. He hadn't expected her to.

She looked up at him and felt the stare of his eyes once more. She knew from their first real talk, that she could. There was something about the way they clicked the way they spoke the way they allowed for silence, that knew she could trust him more than just out on missions. Jubilee slowly nodded her head. "Yes."

He smiled back at her. "Perfect. Now let's do that simulation one more time. Everyone starts off new and we all froze up at one time or another. This time, don't think about that mission but think about every time you've done nothing but kicked ass." And he let out a laugh, returning to the normal Bobby Drake that everyone else saw.

- - - End: Flash Back - - -

Ever since that moment, Jubilee found a source of strength. She never allowed herself to see her powers as weakness or that one mission to be a source of vulnerability. With Bobby's constant belief in her and with the powers she already knew she had, she fought with every ounce of energy and heart. She was never scared because she never had to be, if she felt like her life was endangered she knew she could trust in Bobby and also her team members to help her. She was never concerned that she wasn't a contribution or a help because she knew they trusted her.

Since then, her hands never trembled and she always had a sense of control over all and any situations.

But yet her hands shook as she took his scratched and cut up hand into hers. Even though she told her hands to stop, her mind screamed at her to remain as steady as she's always been, she couldn't. She was scared. This time she was terrified for a totally different reason.

Jubilee felt her vision begin to blur as water filled up. She held back the urge to sob and she squeezed his hand in hers. Had his hands always been this cold she wondered.

She felt her strong composure slowly begin to cave. It was a risk. Each mission was a risk; each and every one on the team knew that. It had been something Jubilee learned over time that each time they stepped out of the Blackbird that there was a danger of getting hurt. And she prepared herself for it each and every time. However, she never prepared herself for the sight and the situation of her best friend getting hurt or Amara getting injured, especially on a mission without her there. Up until now they had always done missions together except when the X-men leaders had a mission alone. But then she didn't need to worry, Bobby was with the strongest mutants.

Besides, they were always careful. The missions were always planned out accordingly, they were always well thought out. Teams were made as a strategic move, always having key members to balance it out. So it was always rare to have such an accident, to have such an injury, especially with a battle that shouldn't have been that much a threat just a challenge.

Tears silently fell down her check as she thought of how close she had been to lose her best friend. It had been 4 days since that night they ran into one another at the theaters, 4 days since she stormed off and 4 days since she last talked to him.

The days to follow were only filled with mission after mission, which led them to this battle. Relentless practice because of this particular mission and the battle they were preparing for. She had only seen him in passing, only talked business during training, no time was allowed for anything else. Their team had been split into two, separating the two friends for this particular mission, for the previous missions just before it.

She knew then, what had happened. Like she had thought earlier, Bobby wasn't reckless, he was always aware of everything around him. Jubilee knew Bobby Drake more than any body else in this mansion and even though she had rarely seen him in the past 4 days. She knew he had overworked himself once more.

Idiot. She thought to herself. He wasn't reckless but he was foolish this time, thinking he could get by with lack of sleep. It was probably the reason why he collapsed after a hit, why he had been unable to react when the landing fell through. Why he was hurt and her eyes fell on his toned but now cut up chest. Her heart sank as she realized how close it could have been and how hurt he was.

Jubilee felt her body ache as she continued to sit there but the pain was nothing compared to how much her heart ached inside. "Oh Bobby." She said softly the tears still falling. She tried to imagine if it had been worst, if she had lost him and she couldn't, it only caused a big stabbing pain her heart.

She lifted her head to look at his sleeping face and even though the sight of him still pained her she couldn't help but feel thankful it hadn't been worst. Jubilee leaned closer to his face and her sapphire eyes stared intently at him. As she realized, Bobby Drake, wasn't just her best friend, he was a part of her life that no one else could fill, and he owned a part of her heart that no one else could be able to touch – she loved him for that.

Leaning in closer, Jubilee softly placed her lips against his cheeks. She sweetly kissed him and she silently prayed that he knew how much he meant to her. That despite their spat at the theaters that he knew she still cared more than ever for her best friend. That she had always been grateful for fate and for his pushy self that never allowed her to walk out of the Danger Room that day. That it wasn't that she was avoiding him but more so because time hadn't allowed them to talk that fate made it so they were split from one another on this mission.

Jubilee could taste the salt from her tears and she slowly pulled her lips away from his warm face. And she squeezed his hand once more. "I don't know what I'll ever do without you." She said softly to him. Not daring to think of the possibility if she ever had to, but knowing that this incident had brought her to realization she could.

Her mouth just inches away from his face, from his ears, she whispered, "Bobby Drake, you're my best friend and I hope you know I love you. So wake up soon, don't make me wait too long, you know I hate waiting." Her voice bittersweet as she felt her tears still slowly falling.

* * *

_Author Note:_ Sigh. That's the end of this chapter. What did you think? I felt particularly proud of this chapter; I hope you all liked it.

It's horrible to say but I feel like this semester is going to be a lot busier than I anticipated. Nursing school is keeping me with a lot of things to do. SO. I'm not sure how often I'll be updating from now on … BUT don't worry I am not giving up on this story. I actually already know how the story will be from now to the ending or at least have some idea. So, as long as I'm able to find time to do it, I'll be updating as soon as possible.

Please review! It seriously does motivate me to make the time to type out the chapters. ) You are all the best!


	9. Saved

_Author Note_: I forgot to mention earlier, I just wanted to give props to **Abbs of the faeries** for reviewing previously and having an idea that Bobby would get hurt sometime because of his bad work habits. Now, once again I'd like to thank my wonderful readers who take the time to review; **Abbs of the faeries**, **Kioyuki Oniga**, **rougishcharm**, and **midnite requiem**.

Here is chapter 9. If it's a little short, I blame it on the fact that it was longer but had to cut it in half so it wouldn't be too long. If there's mistakes I was in a rush to post it so I only reread it quickly. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Saved**

They were in a warehouse fighting; Storm, Jean, Magma, Pyro, Cannonball and him. Bobby was standing on one of the bridges inside the warehouse, fighting.

He was exhausted, the past couple days were hell for him. And even though he should have gotten more sleep he didn't. Now he was fighting and running off nothing but adrenaline. He was fighting against a mutant who appeared to have the power to generate plasma blast.

Bobby gave a smirk as he dodged easily out of the way from one of the blast. "Bobby!" a voice called out and he quickly turned away from his opponent in the direction that Pyro had called his name. His eyes widen as he watched a huge piece of metal came flying at him from the mutant that Pyro had been fighting. Quickly ducking he felt his hair move at the air as it passed over his head.

Bobby let out a sigh of relief his heart was beating faster, too close he told himself. But before he could return to his fight, a blast came hurling at his stomach. Upon impact he felt all the air had been knocked out of him. It had been a cheap shot and it should have been a shot that he should have been able to notice but he wasn't at his top performance.

He fell to his knees, trying to catch his breathe, the plasma burned through his uniform. Move, his mind screamed, he wasn't supposed to be on his knees. He was supposed to be fighting. But his body wouldn't respond and he was still gasping for air. Bobby lifted his head only to watch plasma blast soar pass him.

Missed, he thought but in the corner of his eye, he saw his opponent's true target. Before he could react, his heart seemed to stop, and he watched it hit a barrel of chemicals.

Shit, his head screamed. He watched only a few feet away the barrel explode, the light burning his eyes, the flames producing heat higher than anything he had felt when fighting against Pyro. And before he could do anything else, he watched as if it happened in slow motion, the landing he was standing on give way.

Bobby fell, unable to react, unable to jump off, unable to grab anything, he fell. It seemed like a 7 feet drop, but how would he really know he was just falling with the rumble. Pieces of metal and carbon fell with him and against him giving him cuts all over. After what seem like it was never ending, his back hit the ground, and he yelled out in pain his eyes shut tightly closed.

And as if it he couldn't experience any greater pain, his eyes shot open, as he felt something cut through his uniform and pierce his side. This time his scream was inaudible. He looked down to see a metal piece stuck at his right side, blood was now leaking out the metal deep in his skin. He couldn't move, pain shot through everywhere in his body.

He was shaking, his body was shaking, and he was going through shock. His eyes watched as another piece of metal came falling above him at an amazing speed. It was going to land on him, he was going to die, he couldn't move, for the life of him he couldn't move. He couldn't stop shaking, why was there so much blood he wondered. MOVE! His mind screamed, you'll die you don't! But he couldn't, his body wasn't responded. Just a foot away he held his breathe, IMPACT.

Bobby shot up and immediately he felt the stabbing sharp pain from his side. Quickly lying back down to prevent any more pain he looked around. It was dark, he was the infirmary, but how, it wasn't a nightmare he just had, and it really happened, it just happened. But how, he was about to die he wondered.

He was breathing hard as sweat fell from his face. It had been too real his nightmare had been too real as if he was living it all over again. He let out a groan, he felt nothing but pain and his side was killing him immensely.

He looked down to find his chest shirtless and instead wrapped around with a bandage, blood had leaked from where he was feeling that immense source of pain, that piece of metal sure did some damage he though. His eyes stopped as it landed on Jubilee, her head gracefully on the side of his bed, her hair held up in a ponytail but loose hair fell from it and he took notice that she was still in her X-man uniform. He frowned as he saw a scratch on her cheek.

Bobby felt his heart swell, at the mere idea that she had come to see him after her mission and apparently fell asleep at his side. And he let out a small sigh of relief to know that she had been okay in her mission.

Bobby hadn't been able to talk to her since his behavior at the movie theaters; he hadn't been able to apologize even if he wasn't so sure he would. Yet, he didn't get a chance to gain her good graces once more. He was flattered almost ashamed that despite their roe with one another he found her there with him, ashamed that he could be such a jerk to someone who truly valued him as her best friend.

"Jubes." He managed to say softly, his voice hoarse and his mouth dry. But before he could say anything else, the pain he was experiencing was too intolerable and he blacked out once more.

- - -

Bobby groaned awake, he squinted his eyes at the light that filled his room.

"Ahh. Mr. Drake, you're finally awake." Beast's voice said out loud.

He turned to see Beast with a clipboard in hand and his eyes looking down at him, giving Bobby the impression that he had been checking up on Bobby.

"How long have I been out?" Bobby asked, the only time he recalled waking up was that one time to see Jubilee sleeping and he passed out due to the pain.

Beast raised an eyebrow and a slight frown. "You've been sleeping for 3 days."

"What?!" Bobby exclaimed his body shot up from the bed. Three days, his head screamed, that's impossible.

Immediately, just as it was the last time he woke up, the movement caused nothing but the pain to come shooting through. Bobby winced and he laid back again his hand touching his side slightly.

"Oh. Careful Bobby that cut of yours wasn't a nice one, pretty deep actually; almost dangerously severe if it wasn't for Storm who got you out and brought you here immediately.

Storm, Bobby's mind thought, she must have stopped that piece of metal from falling on me. Bobby eyes looked around; he failed to notice before that his right arm was placed in a sling. Storm saved me.

"Did you guys have me sleeping because of the pain?" Bobby asked, still surprise he had slept for three days.

Breast frowned, "No. It seemed that your body shut off, I was surprised to have been observing you and despite your injury you were not screaming out in pain, nor did you wake up. Of course the narcotics we gave you made you drowsy, but for the most part, it was like you were in a slight coma."

Bobby frowned, slight coma? He thought, he didn't like that idea, he shouldn't have been he wasn't hit unconscious.

"Bobby." Beast said sternly as he looked at him and placed the clipboard down. "You have to know that you were in a deep sleep non responsive non waking state not because of your fall or anything, I'm concerned about you, have you been overworking yourself?"

He looked away; it wasn't that he was a workaholic. It was just because he felt responsible in his job in his duties; he took it seriously and sacrificed his leisure time to accomplish it even if it meant his sleep. "It's just been a rough week, you know that Beast." He answered his voice lying, and he knew Beast could tell, but he went on. "There was a lot going on, these were serious missions and very strenuous, nothing to worry about."

Beast narrowed his eyes at Bobby, not believing a word but understanding what Bobby was saying. Yet before he could push the subject even more the door to Bobby's room opened.

Bobby looked up to watch Jubilee holding an orange in her hand walk in, her sapphire eyes surprised as she looked at him.

"Bobby." Jubilee gasped and she felt like the weight she had been carrying for the past 3 days had been lifted off her. He was finally awake.

Beast turned to smile to look at Bobby's best friend, the faithful friend who had spent every waking moment with Bobby at his side. "Well, I'll finish this talk with you later." He said looking at Bobby, "Don't try to move too much or you'll rip the stitches out, you have to know that cut almost hit an organ."

He nodded his head and kept his face from showing any fear when he realized that it could have been almost fatal for him, when the words organ filled the air.

Beast walked out giving a smile to Jubilee and shutting the door closed to give them privacy.

Jubilee stood staring at Bobby, still shocked, relieved that he was finally awake, but none the less surprised. She almost felt nervous as she watched his grey eyes stare back at her. "Orange?" she asked, holding it out as she walked towards the empty chair.

Bobby smiled; he placed his left hand on his stomach, "Sure. Three days sleeping, I sure hope I get more than an orange within this hour."

Jubilee rolled her eyes and once she took a seat, she began to peel the orange. "I heard what happened." She said softly, her eyes never leaving the fruit.

He nodded his head; he however was still a little hazy about how he had gotten out but assumed it was all thanks to Ororo. "Ororo, saved me right?" He asked clarifying.

She looked up briefly to meet his eyes and nodded her head slowly. Her hand reached out to hand him a piece of orange and she was thankful she had finally learned to keep them steady.

"Thanks." He mumbled and placed the citrus fruit into his mouth. It wasn't that the conversation was awkward, he just knew by looking in her eyes when she walked in, that he had caused her a lot of pain. Jubilee of course was worried.

"Bobby…" Jubilee said as she looked into his eyes, still trying to find the words to say to talk about what had happened.

"Jubes I'm fine." Bobby said, interrupting her knowing exactly what she was about to say, where the conversation would lead. It would be the conversation that Beast never quite got to reach.

"You got hurt! How can you be fine?" Jubilee exclaimed as she stared back at him. How could he act like what just happened was nothing? "How can you act like this isn't a big deal?"

Bobby looked away, breaking their eye contact. "I got hit, the landing gave way, Storm saved me. I thought you knew what happened? It's a risk that we all go through as X-men, we can get injured. That's why I'm not making it a big deal."

"I'm not talking about that Bobby." Jubilee said as she let out a sigh. "You don't need to remind me the risk this job entails, believe me I've been thinking about it for 3 days now." He felt his heart fill with guilt, knowing full well it was because of him she had been so worried.

She continued, "But, I know you, you are not careless, and you are not reckless. But on that mission you were an idiot." Her choice of words was due to her frustration and his stubbornness to deny things.

His eyes shot up to glare at her. Idiot? Was that what she was going to call him? His blood boiled, "You have no right to call me an idiot." He yelled. Was this the reason she came to see him? So she could call him an idiot. He was expecting any one from Xavier, to Beast, from Scott, to Jean, and even Wolverine to walk into his room lecturing him about how foolish he had been, but not Jubilee.

If that was the reason why she was here, he didn't need it. And he especially didn't want it; he turned and let out a huff.

She would have winced at his change in tone, his volume of his voice, the look of his attitude but she was driven to make her point. "And you have no right to act like you could fool me."

His anger washed away, Bobby looked back at her confused, in what way was he acting like he was fooling her. She was the one walking in his room calling him an idiot ready to lecture him like he was a kid.

Jubilee continued, "You're an idiot Bobby." And she watched his eyes continue to glare at her, "Tell me how much sleep did you get before that mission and then tell me how much sleep you got during the previous missions."

He once again looked away, her tone had change, he could hear the strain in her voice, that pain of concern she probably was experiencing since the moment she heard he got hurt. He could take a lecture from anyone and would even now reconsider taking a lecture from Jubilee. But what he couldn't take was hearing the hurt in her voice.

"God Bobby." Jubilee sighed, "You scared me to death that morning. Can't you see that this isn't NOTHING. That I know we put our lives out on the line every mission. But what happened isn't just NOTHING. Do you know if Storm didn't save you, if she didn't bring you back right away you could have bled to death?! You could have been killed."

He heard her voice crack at the word killed and he knew that she was struggling in talking to him. He winced knowing how true her words were. "I'm sorry." Bobby said softly, not knowing exactly sure why he was apologizing but just that he had to, he didn't want to inflict that kind of pain on her ever. His heart began to feel this ache as her words echoed in his head, he could have bled to death.

Bobby looked at her to see her eyes filled with sadness, with concern. "I never intended for it to affect me out on the mission."

She let out a sigh, "Please just tell me that you'll be more careful next time. I mean I know you have your duties and responsibilities, but can you please just take it slow. Can you please just make sure you get enough sleep? I realized after this, that I don't know if I can go through that kind of worry again." Her voice was pleading with him. She didn't want to have to go through this pain again.

Nodding his head he gave a small smile, "I promise." He watched as she smiled back, relieved to hear those words.

She sat her smile slowly disappearing, although it felt good to hear his words to promise her. She couldn't help but shake that little feeling she had since the incident. It still hurt.

After a moment of silence Bobby spoke, "Jubes, I'm sorry for making you worry." Jubilee shrugged her shoulders, as if showing that she didn't care for it nor did she want to talk about it anymore. "I saw you sleeping, you came to see me after you mission." He said, recalling the brief and only time he had woke up before this.

Her eyes widen in surprise, she never knew that he woke up that he saw her sleeping. And she felt a small embarrassment that he had know just how concerned she was. "I didn't know you woke up." She whispered.

"It was only for a little while." He answered. "Thanks, for coming to see me."

Jubilee let out a laugh, wanting to take the weight off that she was feeling ever since she brought the whole idea of him getting hurt up. It was taking a huge toll and impacting her a lot and it showed just moments ago and she didn't want to cry, "Well you're going to owe me a huge amount of thanks then." Her eyes watched as he raised his eyebrow in question. "I mean I did see you like everyday." She stated.

Bobby smirked, he already could have guessed that but now it was confirmed. "Well before I begin my speech of how much I want to thank you … can you give me another orange? I'm starving."

She rolled her eyes, "You know this is supposed to be MY orange. You are supposed to be STILL sleeping." She complained she watched as he pouted slightly and she stuffed the piece of orange in his mouth.

He smiled in thanks as she fed him and began to eat the fresh fruit. With his mouth still full he spoke, "But aren't you glad I'm awake?"

Jubilee's heart let out a sigh of relief and she thought to herself, you don't know how happy I am that you are. You made me wait forever…

- - -

Bobby stared at the ceiling throwing the nerf ball that Jubilee had brought him the day before when he woke up. He was bored out of his mind and wanted to get out of the damn infirmary.

Restless, but he couldn't do anything but wait on Beast's orders until when he would be released. He couldn't see why he couldn't leave though, he was fine, the pain wasn't bothering him much and it already been a full day since he woke up.

He heard his door open and turned to look at the visitor praying that it would be Beast and the words 'you can leave'

His smile slightly faded as he watched his best friend walk in the room, her hair tied up slightly messy and a face that completely said she came from training. "Oh" he murmured.

"Okay, you so didn't hide that disappointed look." Jubilee pointed out as she frowned at him her voice filled with annoyance, it was a long day and it didn't help that Bobby seem unappreciated that she had come to visit him AGAIN.

"Sorry." Bobby said as he watched Jubilee take a seat next to him. "I was just hoping you were Beast."

Jubilee waved her hand to shrug it off but he could tell she was still a little put off; she must have had a rough day he thought. "I really do appreciate you coming Jubes." He then added, hoping to put a smile on her face, besides he really did appreciate it. She had visited every chance she got and it helped the time fly, which meant everything since when he was alone it felt like months.

"I know." Jubilee mumbled as she began to rub her temples, "it's just been a rough training session. Wolverine was relentless." Her body ached and although she enjoyed the hard work out and the rough challenge, the system of the team flow didn't seem to work as well with Bobby gone.

"You know you didn't need to come here." Bobby pointed out feeling a little bit guilty that she had chose to visit him rather than lie down on her bed and take a rest. Not to mention he didn't make it any more of a welcome when she walked in. She really had been giving him more time than he deserved.

Jubilee stopped rubbing her temples and smiled slightly, "I know but if I didn't, you'd be bored of your mind even more and possibly be crazy by now." The other reason that she didn't share was the fact that it was times like this she enjoyed being in the presence of her best friend, even though she didn't need to voice out her day, being with him always made it feel a lot more bearable.

Bobby let out a laugh, "Yah you have no idea how crazy I feel." He sat up from his bed and faced her, "I just need to get out of here; I can't believe they won't let me out!"

She frowned, "Bobby you understand why they're not letting you out. You need the rest; Professor Xavier knows you've been over working so they want you to take advantage of this. You'll be out soon."

He nodded his head slowly, he knew that. He also knew that once he got out he would be put on vacation for 2 weeks meaning no training sessions, no missions and no leadership responsibilities. They were worried he was going to be burned out if they didn't. "I know." He mumbled.

Jubilee looked at him empathetically, "Did you try calling Amy yet?" knowing that he hadn't since the injury.

Bobby shook his head. "I'm kind of avoiding it; I figured I should call her when I can at least see her."

She nodded her head in understanding; it was one of the downfalls of dating someone that wasn't a mutant, and especially someone who didn't know you were a mutant.

It had been plaguing his mind since he had woken up and every time she was in his room and every time she left. Then once again entered his mind now that she brought up Amy. He wondered if she was talking to Tyler still, if she had seen him, since the movies. But he hadn't the words to bring it up since they never ever talked about what happened that day.

Silence entered the room. And Jubilee sat biting her lip, she was watching Bobby's face change and it seemed to be like he was troubled and she wondered why.

Finally, forcing himself, knowing he wouldn't be able to go any longer not knowing. "Uh, so you uh still seeing Tyler?"

Her eyes widen at his question, surprised that he had brought up Tyler. "Um, we're still talking. But I haven't seen him lately since you know …" Her voice trailing off as she looked down at him. You've been hurt, her thoughts finishing her sentence

Bobby nodded his head, he knew what she meant. She hadn't seen Tyler lately because she was spending time her free time with him. Again he felt guilty, but yet he couldn't help but feel his pride just swell at the idea that she chose him.

"Jubes, I'm sorry." Bobby said softly his eyes looking down at the ball in his hands.

"What?" Jubilee said out loud taken aback by his sudden apology.

"I'm sorry." Bobby repeated, knowing that it was long overdue for this apology, "About my behavior at the movie theaters the other day."

Jubilee's mouth opened and she let out a small laugh, "Oh Bobby, are you serious?" Ever since she had heard he got hurt, her anger about his behavior had quickly been replaced with her concern over her best friend. Although she was slightly annoyed that he had chose to act that way, she had let it go. "I stopped being mad the moment I found out you were hurt, it made me realized that was more important."

He smiled, relieved that she wasn't mad, "I'm still sorry."

She smiled, "That's good to know. Bobby, I don't know what you think of Tyler. But I just need you to be happy for me that I have a guy in my life." She said her sapphire eyes staring into his.

He felt his throat tighten and he swallowed air. Suddenly his relief came to a stop and anxiety came rushing in. It was one thing to be sorry but to be happy for her. He didn't know why but he really wasn't and she was expecting him to say he was.

Jubilee stared at him expectantly, waiting patiently for her best friend's support.

Bobby opened his mouth just to close it once more, why couldn't he say it? His mind fought with himself knowing he could easily say it but something in his heart and the way that it was feeling was stopping him. Jubilee was happy; did that guy really make her happy? The question filled his mind.

He watched her eyes flicker with a little disappointment when he realized he was taking too long to answer. So opening his mouth he forced himself to speak. But like an answer to his prayers, his prayer at the moment and his prayer several minutes ago, Beast came walking in.

"Bobby, you'll be happy to hear but you'll be getting discharge soon." Beast's voice filled the room, interrupting the two friends.

And Bobby was saved.

* * *

_Author Note_: This chapter definitely included a lot of things I didn't have in mind. With the little comment from **Kioyuki Oniga** I decided to explain a little more of how Bobby got hurt. I know it seems a little fast from his recovery but didn't want to dwell too long on him being injured and not conscious since it isn't a big part of the story line. Haha so Bobby was SAVED more than once haha, I wonder what you all think about his conflicting thoughts and feelings. 

It's actually quite ironic this chapter was originally A LOT shorter but I added that second interaction with Bobby and Jubilee to let the next chapter flow better. Again this chapter ended up being a lot of things I didn't originally have set out. Since I did cut out half of the ORIGINAL idea I had, the next chapter is already half way written, hopefully I'll finish it soon an update.

Please take the time to review and give me feedback. I really appreciate and look forward to hearing from my readers! Thank you!


	10. Changing

_Author Note_: To my wonderful readers who take the time to review: **midnite requiem**, **roguishcharm**, **Kioyuki Oniga**, and **Abbs of the faeries** you make writing this story worth it. )

So here is chapter 10, I think you'll like it! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 10**:** Changing**

Bobby threw open the door, "Jubes!"

Jubilee quickly pulled down her shirt and whirled around. "Bobby!" She yelled as she glared at her best friend, her face red at idea that he almost caught sight of her in her bra but her eyes filled with rage.

He felt is face flush a little and he smiled. "What?" his face trying to remain as innocent as possible. Even though he was quite aware 5 seconds earlier, he would have caught Jubilee mid way of changing.

"Bobby, when are you going to learn how to knock?" Jubilee lectured him as she walked up to his innocent smile.

Bobby rolled his eyes, "Jubes, when have I ever knocked besides if you don't want anyone to walk in while your changing do a favor for them and lock the door."

She let out a scoff, "Them? You're the only one who walks in without ever knocking!"

He let out a laugh, "Oh come on that was like the first time that's happened besides I didn't see anything honest." He protested holding his hands up in defense.

Jubilee rolled her eyes, "I swear Drake, and you better start knocking because I'll kill you if you ever walk in while I'm changing."

Bobby again rolled his eyes. "Seriously Jubilee, there's a lock on your door for a reason."

"Ok. Shoot me I'm lazy. But again that's why people knock to make sure they're not interrupting anything and more so, so they can be INVITED in." Jubilee said she knew it was partly her fault but she was lazy. Especially when it came to changing really quickly, she found it no point in walking to her door and locking it. When no one came walking in without knocking, well nobody meant every BUT Bobby.

"Yah yah." Bobby answered shrugging his shoulders. "But come on." He soon added as he grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the room.

"Where are you bringing me now?" Jubilee asked as she felt herself being dragged out of her room. It had been over 3 days since he woke up from the infirmary and he was out the next day. Bobby however still had a broken arm and not to mention was called off missions for two weeks because of his stitches and the mere fact that they all knew he was overworking himself and needed a break.

So it seemed that he took every opportunity to drag Jubilee in joining him during his days filled with nothing planned. She had spent literally almost her whole day with him and it was beginning to feel like life before that Valentines Day, almost inseparable.

"No where special. I'm just completely bored out of my mind. I mean don't get me wrong I enjoy this whole taking a break but I'm going crazy with nothing to do!" Bobby replied as he let go of her arm and began to walk in a slower pace.

Jubilee rolled her eyes; he could act like such a child when he had nothing to entertain himself with. It was probably the reason why he always had the tendency to pull of pranks around the mansion. "Why don't you call Amy? I mean you haven't seen her since you got hurt." Jubilee pointed out, remembering that she had made plans with Tyler in a couple of hours.

Bobby stopped walking in the middle of the hallway; he had been avoiding to call Amy since he got out the infirmary because he had still yet figured out to explain why he wasn't answering or returning any of her calls when he was knocked out and then how he'd explain why he was hurt.

"I actually called her today, but she had her cousin in town today. So I think we said something about meeting up tomorrow or later tonight." Bobby answered as he looked at his best friend. "So let's do something now. Since we totally pigged out in front of the TV yesterday, what do you want to do today?"

She frowned slightly, knowing that she would be unable to really make plans with him, since she was scheduled to meet with Tyler soon. "Well, I actually have to meet up with Tyler in a couple of hours …" Her voice trailed off, when she realized that it would be the first time she brought him up since he was in the infirmary, and knowing full well he had never answered her.

His smile fell a little at the mention of Tyler's name. Bobby had completely forgotten about him, well he didn't really. He was thankful that Beast had walked in when he did, not wanting to lie to Jubilee but not feeling quite happy for her either. He was also thankful that the pass two days he was able to capture Jubilee's time and attention that she never brought him up until then.

"Oh Tyler." Bobby managed to say when he realized that the air filled with silence.

Jubilee slowly nodded her head, not quite sure why but feeling suddenly very awkward. She wasn't quite sure but she didn't like how Bobby's voice sounded when he said Tyler's name. She couldn't quite distinguish the tone it wasn't bitterness, it wasn't jealously, but there seem to be a hint of hurt.

He ran a hand through his hair and gave her a smile. "That's cool. Uh, are you planning to invite him to the spring dance?"

She looked at him, the spring dance she thought. She hadn't realized that it was coming so soon and because of the past several days and its crazy events she had completely forgotten about it. "Oh wow, I completely forgot about it." Jubilee said out loud.

Bobby nodded his head, waiting for her answer. She brushed the hair that fell in front of her face, "I don't know I suppose so?" her voice still uncertain but her answer was probably a yes. Who else would she invite?

The school held a spring dance every year among other dances throughout the year. It gave an opportunity for the students attending the school to have some kind of incentive and also for some normalcy. They were allowed to invite other students from different schools, since many and most people didn't know that their schools consisted of mutants, it was seen as a normal academy school dance.

He slowly nodded his head at her answer. "What about you? I mean of course you'll bring Amy right?"

"Yah." Bobby answered, "I actually already asked her a week ago."

"Great." Jubilee smiled, suddenly feeling excited for some recreational activity since the past strenuous missions. The mansion and especially those on the x-men team could really use it.

Bobby let out a laugh not knowing what else to do, "Uh, want to help me figure out what I can wear?"

She shrugged his shoulders and as long as he was acting normal and the thick air that filled at the sound of Tyler's name was cleared, she was open to doing anything. Besides, she'd make sure to find out why Bobby failed to answer her about it. "Sure."

- - -

She lay on his bed as he rummaged through his closet. "I swear Bobby; you can be such a girl when it comes to clothes."

Bobby stuck his head out of the closet to give her glare and then quickly went back to search for anything that could be decent enough to wear to a dance. "It's not my fault I got tons of collared shirts from my mother and rarely wear any of them."

Jubilee let out a laugh as she stared at his ceiling. They had been in his room for about 10 minutes and Bobby was still picking and choosing any collared shirts he would be opened to wearing. "I have no problem with that, but you're taking unbelievably long just to pick out a few."

He frowned and stepped out of his closet. "You know your suppose to be helping me. Not supervising me." His arm still in the sling made it a little difficult to effectively look through his closet and it was taking a lot longer than he had thought.

She let out a sigh and sat up from the bed. "You're practically helpless, I swear you can take off that sling, I doubt it's even broken still, your probably just lazy." She said as she walked towards the closet next to him.

"So what if it's not broken." He retorted and beamed a smile at her, in which she returned by rolling her eyes.

"Like I said you're helpless. Not to mention lazy." She said as she pushed pass him to enter his closet.

Bobby let out a small chuckle, "It really is broken still."

Jubilee rolled her eyes even though he couldn't see. "I know that." She said, as she began to look through the shirts that were hanging.

Her hands grazed the shirts, as she her eyes began to search for the right colors that would suit her best friend well. Her eyes soon caught sight of a black shirt with different shades of grey plaid patterns.

Pulling it out, she examined it. A black button down collared quicksilver shirt, the plaid pattern wasn't too big and wasn't too small. It would be perfect for Bobby, the grey to match his grey eyes.

"This one." She said as she turned to face Bobby and held out the hanger with the shirt she had chosen.

His face gave a slight frown as he stared at the shirt; "I was thinking about this one" He quickly pulled out a dark brown solid button down shirt. In the back of it going down on the right side was the words volcom embroidered.

Jubilee stuck her tongue out and grabbed the hanger he held out to her. Placing the two shirts against his chest she began to compare them. She moved to the side so he could see his reflection on the mirror of his closet doors.

"Okay, it's your shirt, you choose." She said, her voice giving off the impression she could care less, not quite sure why he even said he needed help when he was thinking about the brown one. She let out a sigh, boys she thought.

Bobby stared at his reflection as Jubilee continued to hold out the shirts in front of him. He frowned slightly, he was never the type to choose what he'd wear weeks before, he usually would just throw something on but yet here he was trying to decide over something that wouldn't really matter yet.

His eyes moved from what shirt to the next. "Uhh, I guess I should just try it on first but maybe the black." He said out loud, realizing he had never worn that shirt before and figuring a girl's taste was always better than his.

Jubilee nodded her head; she held out the black shirt to him and placed the brown one back into his closet.

Holding the hanger, he watched as Jubilee turned around and walked back to his bed, her back still facing him. "What, you're actually going to turn around?" he asked amused that she was being so shy about him changing in front of her.

She rolled her eyes and kept her back against him. "Yes." She hissed it wasn't that she was shy. It wasn't like she hadn't seen him without a shirt but it was a little different knowing he had a girlfriend and knowing she was talking to a guy. Besides, he was changing, it only seemed polite.

Silence. After a long pause and complete silence, "Uh Jubes?"

"Yes?" She answered her eyes staring at the ceiling patiently waiting for him to finish changing. He's taking so long, she thought to herself.

"I kind of need help." He shared.

Jubilee spun around to see Bobby's shirt half off and the rest still on due to the sling he had. She let out a laugh realizing she had forgotten about that fact he was injured. "How do you even change if you need help?" She pointed out as she walked up to him; she was starting to think he was really helpless or REALLY lazy.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Well I can do it by myself, it just take a long time with a lot of effort."

"Lazy." She stated, as she rolled her eyes and began to slowly pull of the sling from his shoulder. "Let me know if I accidentally move your arm and it hurts."

He nodded his head as he watched her small hands remove his sling, and he held his right arm which was in a small soft case steadily to prevent it from hurting. "I should get you to help me change all the time. It's so much faster." He joked.

And Jubilee glared, "I'm not your mother and you are definitely not a child." She stuck her tongue out at him but quickly returned her eyes to the job at hand. "But your sure acting like one." She mumbled to herself.

Bobby watched as her eyes remained concentrated as she maneuvered his arm slowly out of the shirt sleeve. With a quick motion she pulled off the shirt from him.

Jubilee didn't know what it was. Whether it was the action of HER pulling off his shirt or the fact she stood just inches away from his bare solid tone chest but she suddenly felt a lot hotter and a little lightheaded. She stared at his body and his fresh scar from the past mission on his much chiseled body; she quickly tore her eyes away and looked up. Her face flushed and her eyes caught sight of his and he stared at her deeply, in a way that she never saw in his eyes before, desire.

Her heart began to beat faster, and she quickly turned away breaking the eye contact and whatever it was that they were possibly sharing moments ago. And especially avoiding that look he was giving her. Jubilee turned and reached to grab the shirt that he had placed on the closet.

He exhaled his breathe he was holding, as Jubilee's hair flew into his face as she turned to grab the shirt. His blood was definitely rushing from his head, although he knew it was nothing but platonic and due to the fact that he was injured. But the mere sight and action of her pulling off his shirt and Bobby could only think of one thing, it was HOT. Just moments ago he was staring into those sapphire eyes mesmerized and wanting nothing more to just grab her and kiss her.

Bobby not moving continued to watch Jubilee, she pulled off the shirt from the hanger and began to unbutton it quickly, her eyes never leaving the shirt and never meeting his.

"Here." She softly said, finally breaking the silence that had filled the air since she had pulled off his shirt.

"Thanks." Bobby mumbled, as he began to slowly slide the shirt on. He easily slid on the shirt with his free uninjured arm and looked at Jubilee when he was done.

Jubilee rolled her eyes, and quickly reached out to help him carefully put the other side on. And before he could say anything her hands began to automatically button his shirt for him. She made sure she looked at nothing but the grey buttons.

Finally buttoning the top, she tapped his chest slightly, "There you go."

She felt a shock from her hands as she touched his firm chest, the kind of shock that made you feel like a rush of sensation ran through your body.

"Thanks." Bobby said softly, her hands still against his chest.

Jubilee looked up, ready to take her hands off his chest, she suddenly found herself staring into his grey eyes and he was smiling back at her.

She held her breathe slightly, perfect, she thought. Jubilee had been right when she said the grey pattern on the black would bring out his eyes and she was currently captured by them. Not only was it perfect but he looked absolutely handsome.

He wondered if her hands could feel his heart beating faster, as he stared into her sapphire eyes. Bobby found himself once more in the same position he was in days ago out on their spot on the hill, dying to do one thing.

Jubilee was snapped back into reality, the moment she saw the look in his eyes. Again, there it was desire. And there it was again, that looked he had given her just before he was about to kiss her. She panicked, what was happening she thought to herself, quickly pulling her hands away from his body, she stepped back.

"Uh, I better be going." Jubilee managed to say as she looked back at her best friend.

He was terrified once more. Had he freaked her out? His mind began to race.

"You know Tyler." Jubilee then added, when he said nothing. She watched him still silent and still just staring back at her.

Finally, he responded. "Uh yah." Bobby said, as he smiled weakly at her.

She smiled weakly back at him, her mind trying to forget anything that she was thinking or feeling moments ago. She didn't want to think anything about what had just happened and wanted to think nothing of it.

They said their poor excuses of goodbyes and he watched her walk out of his room. He let out a deep sigh and stared at the door. It had to be the pain medications because he must have been out of his mind, because all he could think about was kissing her.

- - -

He stared at the ceiling, wondering how many minutes have gone by and whether it had been hours. Bobby didn't leave his room and didn't even bother to change out of the shirt, and just continued to lay on his bed since Jubilee left.

Jubilee.

He let out a sigh as he thought of his best friend. Bobby really couldn't tell if it was the pain meds or if it was this whole thing with Jubilee that was causing him to feel like his head was spinning. Shutting his eyes he began to force himself to find the answer to why he had that sudden urge to kiss her _again_.

Knock Knock.

Bobby's eyes shot open and he looked from the corner of his eyes at this door. "Come in." He called out not really caring who it would be on the other side of the door.

"There you are man." Ray said as he walked in Bobby's room a soda in his hand. "Where the heck have you been? I haven't seen you since like the day you got out of the infirmary."

Bobby sat up and leaned his back against his headboard of his bed and shrugged his shoulders. "I guess, just taking advantage of the vacation deal." He mumbled he was hoping Ray would bring some distraction from his thoughts even though he wasn't quite in the mood for talking.

"I know but I'd think you'd be out running about or out with Amy." Ray stated as he looked sternly at his friend, "What's up with you?"

He again shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know I guess the pain meds just make me lazy and drowsy."

Ray nodded his head as he grabbed the chair near him and took a seat. "Did you get to see Amy yet? You know she was pretty worried about you. I had to tell Kate that I was too busy to see you and I didn't know where you were."

Bobby nodded his head and gave a small smile of thanks, "I haven't seen her yet but I did talk to her."

"What did you tell her?" Ray asked as he raised both of his eyebrows.

"That I had some family emergency so I left town. I figured when she sees me I'll tell her I got hurt playing football or something." Bobby answered, he had days to finally think of an excuse and although he didn't like the idea of lying he couldn't exactly tell her the truth either.

"So why do you look so distracted?" Ray asked, his eyes looking sternly at Bobby.

Distracted? He didn't think he looked distracted. But he did feel like he wasn't really into this conversation or into Ray's company although he was hoping it'd take his mind off Jubilee. "I'm not distracted."

Ray let out a laugh, "Right, whatever man. I know that look it's the kind of look guys have when they're thinking of a girl."

Bobby looked at Ray surprised that had the canny to notice such finer details. But then again it might have been the reason why Scott had been so eager to place him on his team, since they all knew Scott was an anal retentive perfectionist. Having the keen eye for the finer details was a great quality to be in Scott Summer's team.

"So its Amy right? You must be DYING to see her." Ray asked bringing Bobby away from his thoughts once more, but this time his ability to notice finer details was wrong.

He held a debate in his mind whether to lie to Ray or to tell the truth. He didn't quite consider Ray the type of guy he would be able to talk to about girl problems or at least the emotional aspect of it; he always thought they'd only talk about the physical aspect of their relationship with girls.

Bobby always figured he'd talk to Scott or Kurt about the finer details about a relationship with a girl, the thought provoking points and the feelings. But Scott and Kurt weren't in his room asking him what was on his mind and probably wouldn't anytime soon. So he took advantage of the person who was.

"No." He said softly. "It's Jubilee." His voice barely above a whisper.

"What Jubilee!" Ray exclaimed as he sat back in his chair shocked. "You and Jubilee have something going on?"

"NO." Bobby answered waving his hands in the air.

Ray frowned, "Is this more of them best friend problems because you know I have none for a reason."

Bobby shook his head. He was starting to think the idea of talking to Ray really wasn't a good one but couldn't avoid it now. "No. It's not that … its … well we almost kissed."

"WHAT?" Ray answered his attention suddenly very focused on Bobby.

He ran his hand through his brown hair and smiled slightly out of nervousness; proceeding to tell Ray about the two occasions that he had found himself about to kiss his best friend.

"… and that's it." Bobby finally said, finishing his story.

"So you like her?" Ray asked the first question he had been asking himself in his mind since Bobby started talking.

Bobby shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "That's the thing I don't know but I can't seem to get it off my mind! I can't figure it out. I mean why would I want to kiss her!"

Ray crossed his arms and began to think about what he had just heard, "Okay … do you like Amy?"

"Uh Yah." Bobby answered not knowing why he was being asked that question and what it had to do with Jubilee. "Of course."

Ray nodded his head as be begun to think once more. "Have you ever thought of asking Jubilee out?"

"What?" Bobby blurted out, ask Jubilee out? Like on a date? His mind began to race, never he answered to himself, he never thought about Jubilee like that or well he never wanted to consider the option of her like that. "No of course not!"

Ray smiled to himself as he uncrossed his arms and nodded his head, "Well there you have it … you don't like Jubilee."

Bobby narrowed his eyebrows at his friend, "That's it? I don't like her?"

"Well, if you haven't ever thought about asking her out like any normal other girl you LIKED then you obviously don't like her. That's the reason why you asked Amy on a date not Jubilee." Ray answered in his matter of fact voice.

Bobby frowned as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Then why do I find myself wanting to kiss her. I mean in all the years we've been friends that has NOT EVER happened. And within the past month or two it's happened TWICE!"

"Duh." Ray answered as he rolled his eyes, Bobby however continued to glare at him still clueless to what point and how he came up with the ever so easy solution and answer to the questions that plagued his mind. "Jubilee's hot."

He glared at Ray harder due to the comment and Ray continued to speak, "I mean every guy in this mansion knows that Jubilee's hot! Her personality is HOT, I mean she can get along with the guys because she'll go with the humor, yet she's very much respected as a girl without the girly girl personality which can be a little downer. Physically she's even HOTTER I mean she has a great figure thanks to the fact she's as fit as any other girl in the x-men team, not to mention she's very fairly blessed upstairs…"

Bobby coughed and Ray took notice of the death stare that Bobby had now at him, he was starting to feel uncomfortable that Ray was not only describing Jubilee's personality but now her anatomy.

Ray however didn't seem threaten even though he knew he should be but still continued to carry on. He did have a point and he wanted Bobby to see it and until he did he was going to talk, "And everyone knows Jubilee is a gymnast … the ability to be flexible during the fight but you know what that also means … flexibility in the …" Ray looked at Bobby is eyes filled with mischief and he wagged his eyebrows up and down.

"Okay enough!" Bobby said throwing a pillow at Ray's face. He was not going to allow Ray to start talking about what Jubilee was possibly capable of performing outside of missions and somewhere else with her talent of being flexible.

He stared with eyes filled with rage as he looked at Ray. Swearing in his mind that he had even brought up this subject and that fact that Ray was talking about Jubilee, who was his best friend, like she was normal other girl that could be the sex object of other guys.

Ray removed the pillow from his chest and flew it back to the bed and opened his mouth once more to speak.

"No. I don't want to hear anything else that you have to say about Jubilee. She is MY BEST FRIEND, if you forgot! You can't just talk about her like …" Bobby said his voice slightly raised, he was clenching his fist agitated. Was this the reason why girls didn't like being talked about in locker room discussions, because it sounded like they were just some piece of ass?

"What like she's a girl?" Ray said his face looking at Bobby and his persona not all affected by Bobby's mood. "That's the point Bobby."

And Bobby scowled as he crossed his arms. What point, he didn't see any point except the fact that Ray was just rambling on Jubilee like she was just some random girl with the appeal to attract any guy, not that he thought she didn't have any appeal.

"Are you mad because you don't agree with me? Or are you mad because you know it's true?" Ray asked as he looked sternly at his friend.

Bobby scoffed as he looked away. He knew it was true, even though they were best friends it's not like he didn't see Jubilee as a girl. He was very aware of the personality she carried and the physical attributes that caused her to be talked about all over the mansion from the numerous guys who have at least once dubbed the firecracker mutant to be "HOT".

"Ok. I get your point she's Hot." Bobby said his voice filled with bitterness still uncomfortable that Ray had talked so openly and without any tact about his best friend in front of him. "But so what?"

Ray rolled his eyes. "So you agree you think Jubilee's hot?"

"Yes, Ray. I think Jubilee's hot. I mean I AM her best friend, I am quite aware of the appeal that Jubilee can have on the male population and I am a guy. I do see her very often throughout the day." Bobby answered; a little annoyed he still saw no point in the conversation.

"Well there you have it. It's hormones." Ray said as he smiled once more and placed his two hands behind his neck and leaned back against the chair.

"Hormones?" Bobby repeated his voice filled with confusion.

Ray shook his head, "You said you never wanted to ask Jubilee out correct?"

Bobby nodded his head, "Err yah, it kind of crosses the lines of best friends so it was never an option."

"Okay. Then it must be hormones, if you don't want to ask her out on at date. Its hormones, you must be just sexually frustrated or some junk and that's the reason why you want to kiss her. I mean if you don't like her, then it must be that. We already establish that you think Jubilee's hot, right? So it would only be natural to respond in that way, you are a guy and she is a girl." Ray explained.

Bobby sat silent, taking in what Ray had to say. He could be right; he thought to himself, it would make complete sense on why he was reacting the way he had been with Jubilee those two moments.

Ray let out a laugh, "I'm just surprised you haven't kissed her by now, I mean really just friends for this long? I am amazed, again best friends with a girl I could never do."

"Hah." Bobby said as he let out a small smile. Hormones. He again thought to himself. He did indeed always think Jubilee was hot and very aware of that appeal she possessed. His smile grew bigger and began to realize, it was all starting to make sense. He had nothing to worry about because he didn't LIKE Jubilee and he let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

_Author Note_: There it is chapter 10. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, I don't know why maybe because it was something different. I added the last scene of Bobby and Ray talking just to make the chapter longer and to give more of a glimpse on Bobby's thoughts about this situation. I was quite surprised how entertaining I found it when I was writing it and where the conversation ended up leading. I was glad and highly amused that I was able to use the terms "anatomy and personality" again. I hope you liked it as much as I did when I reread it. Haha ) 

As mentioned in one of my reviews, I know I've been lacking some other character involvement in the story and although it was big parts of my plan to have them play a more important role … I've been having a hard time including it in since I don't intend to let this story last very long. But I will try to have their roles a little bit more into the next couple chapters.

Thank you to the readers who have continued to support me throughout the story. I hope to hear any more of you readers opinions, thoughts, suggestions so please take the time to review even if it's two words! I'd appreciate it. Thanks!


	11. Girl Talk & The Maze

_Author Note: _Thank you to **Kioyuki Oniga**, **midnite requiem**, **roguishcharm**, and **Abbs of the faeries** for all your reviews!!

Sorry for the long wait. It's been a lot busier since I started school. Since I started by Saturday Sunday clinical I don't know how often I'll be able to update. But I haven't given up yet so don't give up on this story either! I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!

OH! And since I was so in a rush to upload this, I didn't bother to reread it ... so apologies in advance for any errors!

* * *

**Chapter 11: Girl Talk & The Maze**

Knock Knock.

Jubilee looked up from the book she was reading, wonder who it was, probably not Bobby that's for sure. And she let out a laugh, he would never learn even if she scolded him. "Come in!" She called out.

"Jubilee, you wouldn't believe." Amara's voice filled the quiet room.

She raised an eyebrow at Amara's excited expression and placed her book next to her as she sat up. "What?"

"John asked me out!" Amara squealed as she practically ran up to Jubilee.

A smile spread across Jubilee's face as she began to feel Amara shake her. "Really?"

"Yes." Amara exclaimed as she let go of Jubilee's shoulders and sat next to her. "I am SO happy."

Jubilee let out a laugh, she was happy for her friend but then started feeling ultimately guilty for being so caught up in her own thing and the craziness of the weeks, that she realized she knew only very little about Amara and John's budding relationship. "I can tell." She pointed out and she grabbed a pillow to hug.

"Amara, I haven't been such a great friend. So tell me EVERYTHING." Jubilee then added and she watched her friend's face lit up.

"Jubilee! Of course you've been a great friend." Amara argued, "But I'll take advantage of that offer and tell you what's been going on."

"Well I guess it really started when we kissed …" Amara began.

Jubilee's eyes widen, they kissed? Asking "when did you guys kiss?"

Amara blushed, when she realized it had been THAT long since she was able to find some time to talk to her best gal pal.

"Well…"

- - - Start: Flash Back - - -

Amara leaned against John as they walked the quiet empty halls leading to the dormitory. "Thanks." Amara mumbled as she glanced at John, "I was foolish to forget to ask Beast for a crutch."

John flashed her smile and shrugged his free shoulder, "It was a long night, and he forgot to give you one as well. Besides I don't mind being something strong to lean on."

She let out a laugh and rolled her eyes at his compliment about himself and slightly pushed him with her shoulder. "Someone has a big ego, if Beast gave me some pain meds I would think I'm delusional and say I was walking with Ray."

John laughed, as he moved his arm so she was no longer holding it but so now it was wrapped around her waist, his grasp on her making sure he was supporting her. "I was just trying to make a joke." He pointed out as he frowned at her, "But you know, I was really worried about you out there."

Amara felt her heart melt at his words, he was worried about me she thought, she smiled back weakly at him, "You didn't need to be." She softly said, "I was with the best of the x-men, or at least most of them." She added the second part as she briefly remembered that her most trusted and best friend was not there, Jubilee.

He nodded his head in agreement, "Still, I hope you know I care for you Amara."

Her heart skipped a beat and his words caused her to feel a lot lighter headed. Suddenly the combination of her sudden emotions and the tiredness from her body, she felt her feet stumble causing her to lose her balance.

Immediately, John's other arm wrapped around her, and he held her close to her body keeping her from ever hitting the floor. Amara held her breathe for two reasons, she had stopped breathing when she thought she was going to fall and then couldn't find herself to exhale when she stared into his orange eyes.

It was like she could feel his mutant abilities just surround her body and fill her with warmth all over. She wondered silently to herself as she exhaled slowly, whether it was really because of his mutant abilities or the mere fact that her body was pressed up against the x-man she had spent many endless nights thinking about, his strong arms holding her.

He stared into her brown eyes and he didn't want to let go of her. Since the first time he was able to spend time with her alone, since the first time they laughed and talked about anything and everything John had the sudden urge to just wrap his arms around her and kiss her senseless.

Amara moved slightly, she had been staring at his lips, his bad boy look, his eyes filled with want and she wanted nothing more than to kiss him. And as if he had read her mind, she soon felt those lips against her.

She moaned as he pressed deeply into hers. John held her tight, he felt like he was on fire and he knew it had nothing to do with neither his abilities nor hers. He felt her hands wrap around his neck and pull him in closer and a moan escaped his lips.

Finally pulling away, breathless they panted as they stared at one another. She blushed and he gave her one of his mischievous smiles.

- - - End: Flash Back - - -

Jubilee fanned herself as she smiled back at her friend, "Whoo girl the way you described that that was hot."

Amara let out a laugh as she finished her story; she had been unashamed and described every little thing that had happened and that included to the detail about how it felt like kissing him, "Believe me it was." She said with a sigh as she leaned against the wall.

"Who knew St. John was such a kisser, it makes me wonder …" Jubilee said as her mind drifted.

Amara's mouth dropped, "Oh no you go find your own man to kiss."

Jubilee let out a laugh, "I was kidding Amara, besides the way you described it was like you were to throw off each others clothes."

A blushed creped on Amara's face, she was not going to explain any more of the finer details to help encourage Jubilee's statement even though her best girl friend was right.

"Enough. I still have yet to tell you about how he asked me out …" Amara continued.

- - - Start: Flash Back, Last Night - - -

She let out an uncontrollable laughter, "You're kidding me! Your sister shaved you bald when you were 7?"

John shook his head as he gave her a small smile, "She didn't just shave it bald she wanted to make a pattern, it ended up being so bad my mother had to shave it bald."

Amara let out another laugh as she held her stomach, as she tried to imagine a young John bald and unhappy. They were out in mansion grounds by the maze talking, they spent majority of their nights talking out there after dates or even just after dinner. Why by the maze, she never knew.

"It's the reason why I never let my hair be any shorter than half an inch. It brings back horrible memories." John explained not even quite sure how he brought up the story to begin with. "Believe me you do not want to see me bald, it's not attractive at all."

She wiped the tears from her eyes and she managed to finally stop laughing. Amara smiled weakly at him and ran a hand through his hair and ruffled it. "I can't imagine you unattractive, but I do have to admit I LOVE your hair."

John flushed and smiled as she let her hands slowly slide from his hair to cup his cheek. He couldn't resist and quickly leaned in to give her a chaste kiss.

"Now tell me something about yourself?" John asked, wanting to desperately know something about her since he had revealed such a trivial story about his childhood.

Amara frowned as she sat silently thinking about what story she could tell him. She was the only child and so her childhood didn't really have so much of a humor to it or any interesting stories. But she knew he wanted to hear something that she didn't tell a lot of people so she managed to think of one thing.

She cleared her throat, "It's not that funny but it's something that many people know."

John nodded his head in encouragement and waiting patiently for her to proceed.

"As you may have heard when you arrived here or may not have heard, but I have the personality of a princess. Growing up I was the only child and pampered like crazy, I always got and did what I wanted. My parents allowed this to give me the only happiness they knew how." Amara frowned as she suddenly began to think how unhappy this story was and hesitated whether she should continue.

John however gave her a encouraging smile and she decided to continue, "When I arrived at this school I hated it. My royal attitude was not considered at all I couldn't do what I wanted or get everything I wanted. I cried for weeks because I thought I was unhappy." She paused as she thought of the bitter memory, "It wasn't until I started getting use to the place, when I started making friends with everyone like Jubilee. I began to realize that even though I wasn't treated like royalty here, I was however given the happiness that my parents never provided me. The happiness of having a relationship that went farther than material possessions."

She looked up at John, "This is my home. I know it sounds pretty lame, but there is no where else I could consider my home but this place and the people in it. I may not have been treated like I was royalty here like I was when I was home. But I was finally treated by people who truly LOVED me."

Amara stared at his orange eyes as it looked like he was processing what he had just heard. She flushed slightly realizing that maybe she shouldn't have shared something so personal so serious.

"Sorry it's stupid." Amara quickly apologized as she shook her head her eyes looking away from his. What could he understand, he was the rebel of the mansion, the bad boy image and here she was pouring her heart to him, she was starting to feel foolish.

John shook his head, "No." he said as he grabbed her hands so she would look at him. "It's not stupid. I consider this place home too."

She looked back at him in disbelief his eyes and voice filled with sincerity, who was this guy that she was falling in love with she wondered. He was nothing like the image he showed the mansion yet she was drawn to that image and now she was falling in love with the side that he had been showing her, that she never knew about.

"Do you know why I always take you out here?" John asked as he looked around where they sat, the maze only a couple feet away, "Why, if we ever walk out on the grounds I bring us here?"

Amara shook her head, as she began to think about how just moments ago she had asked that question to herself but never thought there could be an actually reason. Could there be? I mean it's just a maze, she thought to herself.

John squeezed her hands and he let out a nervous laugh, and once again looked back at the maze. "I meant what I said when I said this place is my home too."

He looked at her, the orange orbs peering into her, and she sat silently listening to him.

"After I found out I was a mutant, I spent years trying to find meaning in my life. You know I was angry at everything and blamed everyone because I couldn't stand the rules, I never did growing up. But every place I went there was rules and laws against mutants." His voice filled with bitterness.

John gave a sad smile, "I joined the acolytes and if I hated the laws hated the rules. Why not join the group that went against it. But like everything else I did in my life it was a dead end. Even a part of group and place that allowed me to do anything, I didn't find any meaning. Then after the whole war against mutants and everyone joined alliances I find myself here at Xavier's school. Magneto gone and through against trying to fight and there I was stuck in this school. Where there is nothing but the rules and standards that I had always fought against."

Amara watched him, the emotion in his face, filled with regret, bitterness, angriness, sadness and she knew he was pouring his heart to her. A part of her was scared realizing he hated the x-men as much as she hated the war against mutants but a bigger part of her heart was touched that he was sharing something so deep to her.

He looked at the maze once more and turned back to her, "Did you know in the immediate center of that maze there is a circle and in that circle there is a bench. It is the only place you can sit in the entire maze."

She shook her head slowly; Amara had never once been in the maze. Well maybe when she first arrived at the mansion just to see it, but she never spent any time there ever since.

John ran a hand through his wild hair and continued to speak, "Ever since I became a mutant, I made a lot of choices. A lot of stupid ones and they all led me to a dead end. You know? Then I would find myself going back on the same path just to walk down another dead end."

"When I got here, I was still filled with bitterness, fury that Magneto had decided to stop the uprising against humans. I felt betrayed because it felt like he was abandoning us to Xavier's care. I wanted to be in a place that no one would bother me and I found myself in that maze within the first month we were here. I spent hours walking around trying to find my way out and then I find that bench. I sat down and sat there for an even longer time reflecting about my life and how I ended up here, how my life felt like that maze how I felt stuck in this place lost."

Amara's eyes widen a little as she begun to see the reason why he kept talking about the maze, it was something important to him.

"On that bench, I remembered every dead end in my life and every wrong decision I made, just like every dead end I took in that maze. And I thought to myself, I was tired of being stuck in this maze that I was tired of my life and all the choices I made, I wanted to change. I stood up and I don't know how or what, but I never met a dead end and I finally found myself outside of the maze, staring at the mansion. And it hit me that maybe this place would be the thing that would lead me some where and I can finally find my purpose." John spoke.

She stared back at him, speechless, she didn't know what to say, how to respond. All she could think was they both found a place they could call home.

"I'm still finding my purpose and I'm still trying to make up for all the mistakes I make but this place reminds me that I don't want to go down any dead ends anymore. Amara, I like you. I really like you." John said his voice soft but his tone strong with conviction.

Amara held her breathe, even though she already knew that he did, just to hear those words escape his lips still left her breathless.

"I come here with you because just like you and the rest of this place, you remind me where this path is leading me and this maze reminds me where I don't want to go." John said as he stared intently at her, he took a breath and laughed, "I was never great with words, but Amara talking to you, spending time with you, it means a lot to me. YOU mean a lot to me and will you be someone more in my life, will you be my girlfriend?"

She let out a gasp before a smile filled her face; throwing her arms around him she hugged him, "YES. And you mean a lot to me too."

HE smiled as he wrapped his arms around her to hold her, he felt her whisper in his ear, "John, I'm glad we're both found a place to call _home_."

- - - End: Flash Back - - -

"Wow. Talk about deep." Jubilee finally said as Amara finished her story. She wasn't so surprised to hear about Amara's feelings about the mansion because she shared it with Jubilee before. But she was more surprised at John's feelings about the mansion or just to know about his life.

"Tell me about it." Amara agreed knowing what Jubilee was talking about.

Jubilee smiled, "Look at that Amara, looks like you not only snatched a bad boy but you also got one who is insightful about his life."

Amara laughed as she nodded her head, who would have known that St. John Allerdyce was such a deep thinking. But it didn't matter because to her it just made him so much more hotter. And now that HOTT mutant was HERS.

"Oh Jubilee, swear you wont tell anyone what I just told you especially about what John shared. I have a feeling it's something personal to him but I just had to tell you how he asked me out." Amara said her voice filled with panic and hope her friend would agree with her.

"Of Course." Jubilee answered as she rolled her eyes, "Your so in love."

She pushed Jubilee and laughed, "Yah yah, so what about you, how are things with Tyler?"

Jubilee shrugged her shoulders and smiled, "Its okay. I FINALLY saw him last night. I swear I thought I wasn't going to see him at all with this whole Bobby thing that came up."

"Are you guys getting hot and heavy? Going to take it to the next step and actually date?" Amara interrogated, wondering how serious Jubilee was with this guy.

She once again shrugged her shoulders, "You know I don't know right now. I think we're just going with the flow. I mean we have this chemistry together."

Amara nodded her head and a sly smile formed on her face, "Of course you do, I mean that's probably why you both probably couldn't keep your hands off one another when you saw each other huh?"

Jubilee slightly blushed as she watched Amara wink at her. Quickly gaining her composure and determined not to allow Amara know any more of her activities with Tyler. "Shush." She said as she threw a pillow at her friend.

"That means I'm right." Amara laughed as she caught the pillow before it hit her. "I swear Jubilee you can be so secretive when it comes to you do with guys. Which I don't know WHY, you always eventually tell me anyways but you clam up every time I say something."

She rolled her eyes, "Okay, so let me bring it up, I don't know why you have to go and say it."

"Because it's true!" Amara said with a laugh as she threw the pillow back at her friend, she didn't see what the big deal was she told Jubilee about her sexual activities with guys, which lately didn't consist of too much since she just started dating John. She continued, "I mean Tyler's HOT. There's nothing to be ashamed about wanting to kiss him crazy!"

Jubilee felt her face heat up, "Okay. He's HOT. And yes, we fooled around a little last night, we made out. Will you stop it now?"

Amara beamed as she nodded her head in triumph. "Really Jubilee was it that hard to say. I mean I'm not your mother."

She let out a laugh, "No and yes I know your not my mother. Sill, its just quite personal I mean we aren't dating, so its kind different." Jubilee explained.

Amara shrugged her shoulders, "Who cares. Dating seeing one another it doesn't matter what you do. Just make sure you let me know if you do the deed." And she winked once more.

Jubilee's mouth dropped open, "Ok. SHUSH. If there's anyone that's doing it soon it's going to be you not me."

'True." Amara laughed as she continued to look at Jubilee's expression. "Seriously Jubes chill out. Tyler said you were beautiful and of course a lot of other guys think so. Who would want to kiss you among other things?"

Who wouldn't want to kiss you, the words rang in Jubilee's mind and she instantly stopped smiling as she thought of her best friend.

"What?" Amara asked quickly catching the change in Jubilee's emotions.

Jubilee shot her eyes back at her friend, "Nothing." She said quickly, not wanting to talk about Bobby.

Amara stared back at her suspiciously. "You're lying. What is it?"

"Nothing." Jubilee repeated as she crossed her arms, hoping Amara would just drop it so she wouldn't have to think about yesterday's events.

"What? Tyler asked you to have sex with him?" Amara asked, wondering what had caused Jubilee to become so quiet and so defensive.

"WHAT?" Jubilee choked out as she stared back at her friend in disbelief.

She raised her hands in the air for defense, "I was just asking? Is it?"

Jubilee shook her head quickly and groaned realizing she now couldn't NOT tell Amara since she probably would believe the Tyler thing if she didn't. "No. It's about Bobby."

"Bobby?" Amara repeated confused, "What about him?"

She closed her eyes, "We almost kissed again yesterday." Jubilee's eyes remained closed as she waited for Amara's reaction.

"You guys what?" Amara asked, even though she had heard Jubilee's words clearly. Jubilee let out a sigh and then began to tell the story.

"…Then I ran out." Jubilee ended, as she looked at her friend who seemed to be trying to read her expressions throughout the story.

"You ran out?" Amara repeated as she watched Jubilee nod her head, "So that means, you know maybe he wasn't going to kiss you, I mean no one leaned in right or anything?"

Jubilee nodded her head slowly. "But Amara, I swear I saw that look again in his eyes and I freaked."

Nodding her head in understanding Amara smiled weakly, "So what does that mean?"

"I don't know!" Jubilee exclaimed as she threw her hands in the air. "That's why I didn't want to talk about it I don't want to have to think it means anything. I mean this is Bobby Drake, MY BEST FRIEND."

Amara again nodded her but she slightly frowned, "Don't you want to know though? If it means something?"

Jubilee let out a groan as she leaned against the stack of pillows behind her, "Why? He has a girlfriend? I'm seeing Tyler. Besides I cant possibly like Bobby in that way. I never did."

Amara shrugged her shoulders not knowing what else to say, "I guess your right but I mean it doesn't bother you?"

Jubilee frowned, "It does. I mean what does it mean if this is the second time I think he's going to kiss me but I know he has a girlfriend? It kind of brings a conflict into our relationship that we never had. It's not so much that it bothers me because I don't know what he's thinking okay wait I mean it does. I think it just freaks me out that if something were to happen, if things are changing, then it's going to change everything that balances our friendship. I wouldn't be okay with that."

Knock Knock.

The two girls turned to look at Jubilee's door. Amara raised her eyebrow in question to the interruption that had kept her from speaking.

"Come in." Jubilee called out as she shrugged her shoulders, signaling to Amara she didn't know who it was.

The door slowly opened, "Sorry to bother you Jubilee but I was looking for Amara." Soon John was revealed the door fully open now.

Jubilee smiled as she watched Amara's face redden as John now stood shock to have Amara there. Jubilee laughed, "Well looks like you found her." As she turned to look at her friend.

John rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry, I was wondering if you wanted to get a bite to eat."

Amara quickly looked back at Jubilee, remember that they had not finished the conversation, "Sorry John, actually we were …"

"We were just done talking. You caught her at a good time John." Jubilee interrupted as she shook her head at Amara who glared at her, obviously trying to silently say she was going to stay.

John stood smiling a little confused, as he stared at the two girls.

"Go." Jubilee whispered as Amara still continued to stare at friend. "I'm fine. Like I said I don't want to think about this and it's nothing."

Amara nodded her head and smiled thanks to her friend. Immediately getting off from the bed she skipped to John and wrapped her arm around Johns'. "Since you interrupted us, Jubilee I promise he'll buy us ice cream to make up for it."

Jubilee laughed as she watched John eagerly nod, hoping to not angry either of the two girls. "Thanks John." She called out and she watched the door closed. She couldn't be happier for Amara, they made a great couple.

* * *

_Author Note_: I know it didn't focus on Jubilee and Bobby but I figured since someone mentioned in a review the lack of other characters in the storyline … I would try my best to TRY and include them. I rather enjoyed Amara and especially John's thoughts and feelings towards the X-men. Hehe.

Ok. If it's not too busy I'll try updating soon. But I can't make promises. Please review and let me know you're all still out there reading this!!


	12. Memory Lane

_Author Note_: **roguishcharm**, **allyg1990**, **midnite requiem**, and **Kioyuki Oniga** thank you for your constant support and reviews! I swear after reading them it makes me want to stop what I'm doing and just finish this story faster. Haha.

Ok well here's chapter 11. I actually had this done for awhile but I figured I'd wait it out before I posted it. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 11****: Memory Lane**

It was a bizarre scene or well at least Jubilee thought so. It was a Friday evening and she was surrounded by an interesting mix of people; Tyler, Amara, John, Ray, Kate, Bobby and Amy.

The group of teens laughed as they watched the sitcom on the television in the common room. Jubilee had a surprise visit by Tyler and they were soon invited by Amara and John to join them for a Friday night movie that was showing on TV.

Jubilee found this an interesting unexpected events but it felt rather good to sit around the couch with her best girl friend and their two guys. It however became a lot more unexpected when Bobby and Ray walked in apparently after their dates with plans to also invade the common room TV.

John seeing no strangeness or any problem had invited them to join them. So there they all were on a double-double date.

After the minutes of introductions and explanations on who knew who, they were now all sitting around the TV, Tyler's arm around Jubilee. John and Amara snuggled up against him. Bobby's arm around Amy's waist and Ray holding Kate while she sat on his lap watching TV.

"I'm bored." John announced as he looked at his peers around him.

Ray let out a yawn and stretched his arms, "Same here, TV is boring let's do something."

"How about a game of Poker?" Tyler suggested as he looked at the 3 guys.

The girls let out a chorus of groans and complaints knowing surely enough the 3 guys would not refuse a game of poker. Bobby snuck a look at his best friend to watch her expression, if he knew any better an idea of sitting around watching a game of cards was not her choice of fun. He caught her let out a sigh and he felt something in his heart at the sight of her.

Quickly shaking his head away, he ignored the feeling and reasoned it had to be only because it was the first time he had been able to see her since the incident in his room. He was only reacting this strangely just because of that.

Jubilee rolled her eyes as she watched them all stand up and walk to the nearest table, the girls slowly following behind. Why did the guys still want to play a game of cards when their dates didn't want to, she didn't understand why.

"What is up with guys and cards?" Kate asked as she gave a look at Amy.

Amy shrugged her shoulders and Amara turned around saying, "It's their way of bonding and a way out of TALKING to one another."

Jubilee let out a laugh, as she began to imagine the 4 young men sitting around the table with nothing but serious concentration. "You might be right." Amy and Kate joined in the laughter, boys they all thought to themselves.

The four girls took the respective seats next to their dates and peered over their shoulders to look at the cards in their hands.

Bobby remained totally focused on his cards, shuffling them around to set them up his strongest hand. He felt Amy's chin rest on his shoulder and he turned slightly and gave her a wink. She giggled and kissed him on the check.

Bobby smirked, he felt his cards were pretty lucky and felt even luckier to have Amy's bubbly care free personality with him. It was also another reminder why he shouldn't be so caught up in whatever thoughts or feelings he may be feeling because of Jubilee. Hormones he reminded himself.

"Hey Jubilee." Amy called out from the silent group all concentrating on their cards.

Jubilee looked up from Tyler's hand and raised her eyebrow at Amy.

"Your Bobby's best friend right?" Amy asked out loud causing everyone's attention to turn towards her.

Jubilee's eyebrow rose even higher at her question. And Bobby's turned to his girlfriend confused at her sudden question, he was certain she already knew that they were best friends and quite unsure why she was asking.

Jubilee nodded her head, "I guess so." She said with a smirk as she looked at Bobby who returned hers with a smile. Jubilee was quite curious on where this conversation was leading. Bobby however had a strange feeling as he listened to his girlfriend talk to his best friend. Although this wasn't the first time they talked, it seemed odd to him. He was no longer even focusing on his cards.

"Great." Amy said with a laugh as she leaned back on her chair and looked directly at Jubilee. "Bobby's can be so secretive. You have to tell me something about him."

Bobby's head quickly turned to face Amy, what was she asking, he thought to himself as he looked at her. Did she really think he was keeping secrets from her, well he was, but did she actually notice it? That his mutant powers could be revealed?

"Oh." Jubilee said silently as she looked at Bobby whose face revealed nothing but pure shock. What could she mean by secretive, Bobby's been dating her for couple weeks already, shouldn't she know enough about him? She thought to herself her mind racking with thoughts and questions.

The 3 other x-men in the room remained completely silent and rather still, all wondering if Amy had figured out something about Bobby's injury and if she had figure out about how special this school was. They all subconsciously held their breaths wondering if they would be exposed, not just to Amy but to Kate and Tyler as well.

Bobby let out a laugh and ran a hand through his hair, "What are you talking about, me secretive?", as he gave her one of his famous smiles.

Amy smiled as she turned away from Jubilee to Bobby, "You know what I'm talking about you never talk about your past or any childhood stories."

Bobby's worried face soon disappeared and the rest of the x-men members all let out a laugh as a relief. Jubilee had let out that breathe she had been holding laughed as she looked at Amara who shared the same relieved expression.

"Well, Amy. If you're looking for a story about Bobby, I got one for you." Ray said in the middle of their laughs, "It's not a childhood story but it's about one when we first got here, at this school."

- - - Start: Flash Back - - -

"Come on! Let's do it." Bobby exclaimed as he stood in the common room his face full of energy as he waved his hands in the air.

"I'm in." Ray answered eagerly as he jumped up from the chair. He had been looking for a moment that would bring fame in his name. That he would be looked at not just as some new recruit but someone willing to accept any challenge whatever the danger. That he would be recognized as a somebody and no longer just a nobody.

"You're joking." Amara said bewildered as she sat in her the couch not moving. "I'm not doing it." She said as she crossed her arms.

"Of course he's not joking." Ray answered as he shot a look at Amara.

Bobby nodded his head, "I'm serious." He turned to look at Jubilee another new student in the mansion. "You in Jubilee?" he asked his eyes filled with mischief.

Jubilee looked up to see Ray still eagerly smiling like a dog drooling waiting for a bone. She raised her eyebrow and frowned silently, she was really tempted but yet she was still very very cautious. "I don't know …" her voice filled with hesitation.

Bobby uncrossed his arms and looked at Jubilee and Amara. "Come on, it's been like 8 months since I've been here like 2 or 3 since some of you guys been here and I still have yet to pull something MAJOR."

It was a late Friday night, practically past midnight and how these 4 young teenage students found themselves together at the common room was beyond their knowledge. They weren't all exactly friends, well except Bobby and Ray. But for Amara and Jubilee they just met each other and just met the guys. However, the two girls knew that Bobby Drake was one of the biggest pranksters and stunt pullers in the mansion.

And now here they were being asked to join Bobby in one of his biggest plans of mischief ever.

"It's the blackbird!" Amara exclaimed as she raised her hands, although she was used to getting her way back at home, she knew from the little time she was here … she certainly was not a princess and was not at all treated like royalty. She would be punished beyond her imagination if she was caught.

"That's what brings out the thrill." Ray said, still trying to push for the two girls to join them. Although he knew Bobby would go for it anyways without them, he was hoping for a little bit more fun if others joined in, plus girls were always fun … most of the time.

Jubilee continued to frown, still not speaking. She was always down for any fun, for any kind of rush of adrenaline and lived off the thrill of the feeling when it was pumping through her body, that's the reason why she loved being a gymnast. Flying in the air, with the risk of being seconds off that could cause you to falling how many feet down towards the ground, it was a rush.

"If we get caught ..." Jubilee began her voice soft as she looked up at the 3 other students in the room.

Bobby shrugged his shoulders as he smirked, "I can't guarantee that we won't get caught. But imagine it, if we did it, how many would talk about this? Even years later, people will still be talking … I mean NO ONE has done this."

Although he knew it was going to be seen as a stunt, he wanted everyone to know he wasn't just a normal prankster, filled with childish pranks. But that he was capable of planning and something that involved strategic thinking.

"And there's a reason to that." Amara continued to argue as she now stood up from her chair to look Ray and Bobby in the eye.

Ray scoffed as he crossed his arms, "Why Princess are you scared your going to get your royal behind in trouble."

Amara's eyes burned with fire as she stared at Ray's smiling face. She was sick and tired of people's taunts and teasing about her princess attitude, she may have deserved it but she was sick of people thinking that was all she was.

She had barely even known Ray and he had the nerve to talk to her like that. "Why you…" she hissed, her hands already powering up with magma.

"Amara stop." Jubilee said quickly as she jumped up from the coach, she placed her hand on Amara's shoulders.

Ray laughed filled with his taunting voice, crossing his arms he started at them with a mocking smile.

"We could get kicked out." Jubilee pointed out as she looked sternly at Ray eager to shut him up.

He quickly clamped his mouth shut when he saw Jubilee's eyes, the tone of her voice made him know better to not continue to push it. Although he was aware that he was probably more trained then she was, he wasn't sure what kind of power she could unleash. And the look she was giving him he did not want to try.

"And we just got here." Jubilee continued as she looked at Bobby, still in disbelief how this guy was so willing to risk everything on the line just for a stunt to pull.

Bobby once again smirked and shrugged his shoulders, "Like I said I can't guarantee anything." He turned around ready to start his plan.

Ray smirked at the girls and gave a playful bow to Amara and turned to follow Bobby towards the door.

"Wait!" Amara's voice called out, the two boys froze and Ray turned around with a smile on his face, his eyebrows raised up.

"I want to come." Amara said her voice still unsure but she was willing to do it. She was tired of being called a princess even though her attitude gave everyone in the mansion to have full reason to. But she was tired of it and wanted to finally be known as someone else. So what if she got punished, she thought it would be a first and if she got kicked out she'll just go home where she always got her way. She almost had nothing to lose but she did have something gain, a better rep.

Jubilee turned surprised to hear Amara's commitment, Ray smiled and wrapped his arms around Amara's shoulders, whispering something in her ear, compliments or something, as he walked with her out of the room.

Bobby raised his eyebrow at Jubilee; there was something in her sapphire eyes when she stared at Ray that made him know she wasn't scared. And he wondered to himself what was stopping her.

"You coming?" he asked simply and Jubilee bit her lip as his grey eyes stared at her.

She bit her lip, the temptation was pulling at her, and she wasn't scared. That she really did live for the rush and for any challenge to put her to the test. That's why her attitude was like a firecracker. And people, who knew that, also knew never to challenge her cause she would never back down. But she was worried, she didn't want to leave the mansion and she wasn't so sure she wanted to risk that.

"I know you're not scared." Bobby said as he continued to look at her carefully.

Jubilee let out a scoff; she wouldn't let anyone think she was scared of anything. "I'm not."

He nodded his head, "So you in?" She brushed the strands of hair that fell in front of her face away, remaining quiet.

"It's a risk." Bobby said, his eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face, he was definitely the prankster of the mansion.

She stared into his grey eyes and there was something about them that made her change her thinking. Jubilee nodded her head, "I'm in." She thought to herself, she was not going to be listening to people talk about this night, knowing she could have been a part of it. She was worried but her love for the rush and the thrill of the excitement was a lot bigger than any worry she had. A smirk formed on her face and her eyes filled with excitement, "And it's all about the rush." She was not going to turn down this opportunity.

"Oh my gosh. I swear I thought you were going to kill us." Amara exclaimed as she released her tight grip around the arm rest on her chair.

Bobby let out a nervous laugh, "Well I didn't think it'd be such so hard lifting off." He ran his hand through his hair.

Jubilee rolled her eyes, "You're lucky I just saved both your butt and ours." She pointed out as she let go out of steering wheel.

Bobby smiled and nodded his head, if it wasn't for Jubilee's quick actions after Amara panicked and Ray just freezing after Bobby started losing control when they were taking off they would have crashed before they even got off the ground.

She turned, "You were no help." She hissed at Ray, wanting to rub something in his face for his constant taunting towards Amara earlier that evening.

Ray lowered his head, embarrassed at his behavior minutes ago. He was starting to think he was now getting what he deserved from Jubilee because of his constant teasing to Amara.

Bobby stepped into the conversation to save Ray and to thank Jubilee, "Thanks for earlier."

She waved her hands in the air and stood up from her chair to look out the window. Jubilee didn't need some recognition for helping fly that jet as it lifted off. She did it out of instinct; she wasn't one to usually freak out in dire situations.

Walking towards the window, she wanted to look at nothing more than what was outside. She let out a gasp as she stared at the open clear night sky. It was breathtaking; if this is something the x-men saw on their way home from missions, she wanted to be able to see it every time too.

"Captivating isn't it?" Bobby said from behind her, as he watched her eyes remain on the sky in front of them.

Jubilee turned and smiled slowly at him, "It is."

He smiled slowly, as he stared into her sapphire eyes once; there was something about it that captured him. Before he could say anything else, Ray's voice interrupted, "Let's see how fast this baby can go." And within a split second Jubilee and Bobby lost their footing and soon went flying in the cockpit.

Amara squealed as she sat in front next to Ray, as they zoomed through the sky. IT was definitely worth the risk to be here, she was having the time of her life.

Bobby flushed as he found himself landing almost on top of Jubilee, his hands on both sides of her and his knees on her sides, keeping him from touching her. Jubilee's eyes widen at the position and his face heated up to be staring down at her. Bobby quickly muttered an apology and stood up.

Extending her out to his, Jubilee felt herself being pulled up off the ground. "Hey Ray, next time you do that, can you at least wait until we're sitting?" she snapped as she took a seat behind Amara.

Bobby remained shyly smiling at her as he looked at Ray turned around and shrug his shoulders as an apology. "Yah Crisp, we could have gotten us hurt." Bobby's voice lectured as he took his seat.

"Sorry boss." Ray said finally giving a proper apology, returning his smile quickly he flashed them all a look, "Ready to go again?"

The 3 teens nodded their heads their faces smiling. It would be a night they would never forget nor would the whole mansion. And it did end being the most talked about stunt since.

- - - End: Flash Back - - -

"You guys stole the School's Hummer?" Tyler said in disbelief after listening to their story.

"And none of you were licensed yet?" Amy asked her face filled with shock but amused at the interesting memory.

The 4 x-men members beamed as they smiled nodding their heads. All four of them had been brought down memory lane and it was like that feeling they had shared that night was reliving in them, at the mere talk of it.

It was fate that brought the four of them in that living room that night. It was then that Jubilee and Amara became closer friends. And it was then, that they all found what they were looking for. After that night they were finally seen in a different light by the mansion and more importantly by each other. Of course no one ever forgot that night. It gave them the rep that they all needed others to see when they saw them or heard their names; they were all somebody they wanted to be.

"Unbelievable." Kate said as she sat back and uncrossed her arms, who knew that Ray and Bobby and even though she didn't know Jubilee and Amara well she had always thought they were angels, but she had now learned they were risk takers.

John let out a laugh as he ruffled his hair with his hand, he had always heard about Bobby being such a prankster. But when he had arrived at the mansion Bobby's image had died down since he became a leader. Although John did hear about the famous Blackbird being taken out for a joyride, of course they said it was Hummer instead since they couldn't actually explain why the school would own a jet. "I wish I was there."

Amara's eyes twinkled as she looked at John. "Next time, but a joyride with the Hummer now wouldn't seem such a risk."

Tyler shook his head, "I can't believe you guys went on a joyride in a Hummer, my dad would have killed me if I had done something like that unlicensed and IF he had a hummer."

Jubilee let out a laugh as she patted her hand against his shoulders, "Well, we were lucky we didn't get kicked out." her eyes sparkled as she looked at Bobby.

Bobby smiled shyly at Jubilee's eyes and smile. He let out a laugh, "Yah, we definitely got our punishment though."

"Why what did happen?" Amy asked as she looked back at the 4 teenagers.

Ray laughed as he clapped his hands, "Amy, you got yourself a leader here." Amy looked at him curious in what he meant, "Bobby tried to take full responsibility, since you know it was his idea and all."

"But, of course they wouldn't hear anything of it. They however did recognize that it was Bobby's plan so he did end up serving being grounded for two weeks longer than we did. We ended up having to wash all the vehicles for every two weeks for 4 months." Amara continued as she smiled bitterly at the though.

"4 Months?!" Amy exclaimed as she looked back at the brunette haired girl.

John's mouth dropped realizing that vehicles didn't mean just the cars that the other 3 normal teenagers were talking about, but it meant all the jets, speed boats and cars. "I guess I'm glad I wasn't there." His voice filled with sympathy as he thought about the hours they must have spent washing those vehicles.

And the four x-men let out a laugh, knowing that John had just realized the full extent of their punishment.

"Yah, four months seemed long enough to show the mansion that it was not a light matter and to prevent any other future plans of stealing any of the cars." Jubilee explained.

"Rebels all of you." Kate commented, which caused everyone to laugh around the table.

Tyler turned to face Jubilee and wrapped his arm around her, "You're a sneak." He said with a laugh and she giggled as she felt him kiss her cheek.

Bobby had just telling Amy that his rebel playing days were over and he was no longer running around the mansion pulling off stunts, when he had caught the scene of Tyler and Jubilee. Something about the sight of Jubilee giggling and Tyler's lips against her check, then next to her ear whispering something to her, caused him to feel something in his throat tighten.

Realizing his hands were currently in a fist and shaking furiously, he unclenched his hands and stood up from the table. "I'll get us some popcorn or something." He announced, Bobby turned to quickly kiss Amy on her head before walking away from the table.

Jubilee frowned silently as she watched Bobby abruptly leave the room; she caught Amara's attention to see Amara tilt her head in Bobby's direction and a questioning look. Shrugging her shoulders Jubilee looked at the door that he walked out of, "Any one want some drinks?"

The rest of the group seemed to not notice at all Bobby's quick get away but agreed quickly to some drinks and Jubilee left the room.

"What's up Boss?" Jubilee asked, as she entered the kitchen to see Bobby's back facing her, currently turning on the microwave.

He froze silently at the sound of Jubilee's voice not expecting her to follow him. His thoughts and feelings were all mixed up, and all he could keep telling himself was what Ray had told him. It had to be hormones.

Bobby smirked silently after letting out a deep breathe and shaking his thoughts away from his mind about Jubilee. "Boss?"

Jubilee let out a laugh as she opened the refrigerator, "That trip down memory lane, it made me remember Ray's nickname he gave you that night."

Boss. It was nickname that Ray joked and referred to Bobby that night. Jubilee and Amara joined in with the name and it stuck for awhile. It brought some inside joke that only they four understood, since he was the "Boss" of the "operation".

He laughed as he watched Jubilee reach in to pull out some soda. "I'm glad it stopped after so many months."

Jubilee placed the last drink on the counter, "Well, it's more like leader now instead of boss."

Bobby rolled his eyes as he turned around to pull out the popcorn from the microwave. "Stop." He said simply, not wanting to hear any more about his status as a leader or his position among his peers.

Jubilee nodded her head and laughed her voice slightly echoing the empty kitchen, "I was kidding you know that."

He nodded his head he could hear her laugh slowly die, his back still turned as he pulled out a bowl from the cupboard to pour the popcorn in. Bobby was glad to finally have that cast off and free to use both arms and hands freely now.

"What's wrong?" Jubilee asked, her teasing tone gone now and she leaned against the counter watching him from behind. Her eyes narrowed as she watched him and waited for him to speak.

Bobby stopped slightly before returning to his actions once more. He silently wondered if he had been obvious that he was bothered, "What are you talking about?" he asked still not turning to look around. His eyes focused on the task at hand.

She frowned, "I don't know, you kind of just left the table. It was kind of sudden." Jubilee pointed out, she was starting to question if she saw more into it but then reminded her self that Amara seemed a little worried. I mean it was silly that she was now almost interrogating him.

He frowned and was thankful that he still had to pour some butter on the popcorn until he had to turn around. He shrugged his shoulders. "I was just hungry." He answered.

Bobby waited for her response but heard nothing. He let out a sigh as he poured the butter on the popcorn and soon felt her presence next to him.

Jubilee raised her eyebrow as she stood next to him and looked up at him. "Hungry?" she repeated not quite sure he was telling the truth or if there was something more. A part of her inside felt there had to be more but the other side of her was saying she was making a big deal out of nothing and out of no where.

He narrowed his eyebrows at her as she looked at him, her sapphire eyes trying to read him. Why was it bothering him, Tyler talking to her, Tyler being with her? He didn't know what about it bothered him but just knew that it did. He couldn't tell her that was the reason why. And the way her eyes looked at him, he knew that she knew there was something he wasn't telling her.

So he did something he rarely did with Jubilee he lied, "Okay, you caught me. I was just a little put off because it made me realize how much fun I had before I became a leader; I miss it, being irresponsible pulling stunts." He let out a sigh to add effect and intentionally avoided her eyes because he couldn't dare look into it.

Jubilee frowned, completely buying everything. "I'm sorry Bobby." She always knew that a part of him missed being the guy that pulled of stunts and pranks for the rush.

Bobby smiled slightly and shrugged his shoulders as he picked up the bowl in his hand and placed it on a tray. He began to put the drinks onto it as well. It was partly the truth; he did miss it, the rush, and the thrill of pulling off something exciting fun, but he still felt guilty lying. "Don't worry about it."

Watching him place the last drink on the tray, she grabbed his hand. Jubilee looked at Bobby's questioning face and smiled back at him. Before he could say anything she soon wrapped her arms around him to give him a comforting hug.

It was in those slender arms of hers that Bobby always found his heart in place he had never been with any other girl. It was something about the way she hugged him that he knew she always deeply cared for him.

He held his breath and smelt Jubilee's hair and his hands soon wrapped around her in return. Bobby closed his eyes allowing this simple gesture to ease his trouble thoughts about the missed irresponsibly.

Bobby let out a sigh, his guilt surfacing once more for lying. It was a strange feeling because for once the one thing he wished he could talk to Jubilee about, to gain her opinion about how he was feelings, thoughts and the reasons why towards her, he couldn't.

Why was it bothering him now, he didn't want to kiss her at that moment or in the common room earlier but it didn't take away that feeling he had earlier. It especially didn't take away that feeling he was having now. Bobby knew then, it couldn't be just hormones.

* * *

_Author Note_: So there you have it, Bobby's feelings. Its as clear as ever … I think? Haha. I'm thinking the story should be finishing within the next few chapters. )

Due to **Kioyuki Oniga**'s request, I added a little chapter with more of the other characters in it. I hope it was something new and fun to read. I did actually enjoy writing this chapter.

Updates. I hope to do it soon. I have yet to really start the next chapter but I do have something in mind already. So hopefully it won't take too long! Please take the time to review. Thanks for reading!


	13. Amy and His Heart

_Author Note: _My faithful reviewers: **midnite requiem**, **lilJunebug**, **Abbs of the faeries**, **roguishcharm**, and **Kioyuki Oniga** thank you. I had a lot of trouble typing this chapter but I didn't want to keep you all waiting too long. So thank you for the great motivation.

Here is Chapter 13. It's a little rather long and if it's a little crazy, then I apologize in advance and that includes the grammar and spelling errors. However I hope you all, Enjoy!

* * *

**Chpater 13****: Amy and His Heart**

Bobby felt Amy snuggle in closer to him as he arm wrapped around her, his eyes focused on the TV screen in front of them. They were watching some comedy act and had just come back from a little evening out eating ice cream.

Amy quickly pulled away from Bobby, covering her face she sneezed into the sleeve of her shirt.

"Bless you." Bobby said with a smile as he watched her scrunch up her nose.

She smiled and returned to her position against him, "Thanks."

A few days had past since the poker night with the other couples. Bobby had some how found a way to avoid Jubilee as much as possible, which wasn't too hard since he finally got relieved from his vacation.

It had actually helped, him avoiding her. What ever thoughts or feelings he had that night in the kitchen seemed to be slowly erased from his mind. But yet deep down he knew it was still there, it was just a temporary way to distract him from it.

"Hey Jubilee." Amy's said out loud, causing Bobby to be shaken from his thoughts.

His head turned to see Jubilee at the far end of the living room, currently searching the table top for something. He watched as she looked up from the table and smiled at them.

Something about her smile and seeing her face from what had been days did something to Bobby inside that he couldn't describe and he quickly looked down.

"Hey you two." Jubilee said as she picked up the keys that she had been searching for and walked up to approach the couple.

Bobby lifted his head when she stood just a few feet away and gave her weak smile.

"Going on a date with Tyler?" Amy asked as she looked at Jubilee, who was slightly dressed up, her hair up in a pony tail.

Jubilee smiled and a slight blush formed on her face. "Yah actually am. You two staying in tonight?" She asked, looking from Amy to her best friend.

"Yah figured we just hang around but we did grab ice cream earlier." Amy said Bobby remained as silent as ever.

Her sapphire eyes focused on her best friend's silent attitude and she wondered what was going on. But before the conversation could pursue any longer her cell phone began to ring.

"Oh. Its Tyler, he's outside. I'll see you two later." She said in one quick sentence.

Already half way out of the room she called out, "Bye Amy, see you later Bobby."

"Later Jubilee." Amy yelled out.

"Bye." Bobby called out softly as he willed himself to turn to watch his best friend walk out of the room. Her body had soon disappeared not too long and his eyes lingered at the empty door frame.

He frowned to himself as he processed his emotions and behavior just minutes ago. It had been easy to avoid her and avoid his feelings and thoughts when he hadn't seen her. But just now, why had he been so weird. Why had it been so hard?

It felt like he was fighting a battle within himself. It was easier to act like nothing was going on. But yet, seeing her was just another confirmation that there could possibly be more than him seeing her as a friend.

OR. Maybe, he was being weird because he THINKS he likes her. He nodded to himself as if agreeing that, that just HAD to be the reason to why.

"Bobby."

His head was still turned and he was still looking at the spot Jubilee was in just seconds ago.

"Bobby." Amy said once more, this time she waved a hand in front of his face.

"Huh?" Bobby said finally being snapped back into the reality. "Uh sorry." He said, embarrassed he rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at Amy. Her eyes stared at him, curious.

He smiled weakly as she remained quiet and her face still filled with a curious look. Nervous, he let out a small chuckle and scratched his head. "What's up?"

Amy's face remained just as silent. It felt like forever to Bobby as he watched and waited for her to say something.

Biting her lip she looked at him, let out a sigh, "Bobby, you know I like you right."

He held back the shock reaction he was feeling as the words escaped his lips. Somehow he wasn't sure if this was going to be a start of a good or bad conversation. And he especially didn't like the fact it had to be now when just moments ago he was thinking about Jubilee.

"Uh yah." He finally got himself to say as he leaned against the couch to look at her better. "I like you too." He added quickly.

Amy let out a short laugh and he felt himself have a sense of relief when he saw her eyes light up when she did.

Her laughter stopped and she looked at him again, her face filled with seriousness. "I know … Bobby do you trust me?"

Again he held back his surprised reaction at her strange choice of topics, where was this all coming from he thought to himself. "Yah of course." He answered automatically, but once he said it he knew he wasn't entirely truthful. In the back of his mind he knew he hadn't told her of his mutant powers. Did that mean he didn't trust her?

She smiled as his answer. Letting out a sigh she grabbed his hands and held it in hers. "Great. Bobby, you're a terrific guy and I totally love being with you…"

Bobby began to frown not liking the words that were coming out of her mouth having a good feeling where this conversation was going. "Whoa whoa, Amy are you going to break up with me?" he quickly asked not bothering to let her finish.

Amy stopped, a little surprised that he had been so blunt and that he had quickly interrupted her. She gave him a sweet smile and let go of his hands. Reaching up she placed her hands on his face and pulled him in for a kiss.

He closed his eyes immediately after he felt her lips make contact with his. Her tongue entered his mouth slowly and his softly pressed against hers. It was a sweet short kiss but it made all his concern about her words and also the thought of Jubilee in the back of his mind disappear.

Feeling Amy release his face and pull away from the kiss he opened his eyes slowly and smiled back at her.

For a brief second they sat there looking at one another, "Bobby, I need you to be honest with me."

He fought the urge to frown when he heard her words. Again he thought to himself, she was bringing up this strange topic. Realizing she was waiting for an answer and it didn't look good that he seemed to be hesitating he cleared his throat, "Uh yah sure. What's up?"

Bobby had just finished talking and he wanted to take it back. A panic quickly crept up inside of him wondering if she was finally going to ask about his "secrets" and why for what ever reason he was "busy" there was always something going on.

Silence once more and he wondered if she could tell that he wasn't entirely confident when he had answered her. Bobby watched as she took a deep breathe and put a smile on her face before she spoke.

"Do you have feelings for Jubilee?" Amy asked softly, her voice kind of shook but her eyes never faltered and it remained directly focused on his.

Fear swept on him, as the question repeated in his mind. He had been so shocked at the question, that she had "found out" that he couldn't even drop open his mouth the moment he heard her words.

A different kind of panic came over him when he realized what Amy had been asking and what that had meant. She knew, he thought. Dread caught his throat and he wasn't sure if he could speak.

Bobby opened his mouth just to close it once more. What was he suppose to say, he began to ask himself. He wanted to deny it but the past several seconds spent not talking, he knew already proved he did.

Amy watched him as Bobby continued to compose himself and process her question. She nodded her head slowly and smiled weakly with him. "I'm guessing that's a yes."

"Amy wait…" Bobby said quickly, finally gaining his voice to speak. "I don't know what the cause of this is but I like you, I do. Jubilee … you know we're just friends."

She nodded her head once more and she smiled back at him. "Bobby, you said you'd be honest with me."

He let out a sigh and he wondered how much of ass he was starting to look like in front of his girlfriend. Had he been that obvious about his feelings? Had he had somehow shown his affection for Jubilee much more than his affection for Amy?

"I am being honest Amy. I do like you. And Jubilee and I are just friends." Bobby said firmly, maybe he was partially lying to her but for the most part it was the truth. He did still like Amy despite this new awakening of his possible feelings for his best friend, he was truthfully happy with Amy. Jubilee was just this new feeling that had come out of no where and he wasn't even sure what to do about it.

"And I believe you." Amy answered as she looked at him, "But I already know that you and Jubilee are just friends, I never doubted that."

This time Bobby frowned at her, "If you never doubted it then why are you asking me?"

She let out a sigh and her eyes for a few seconds left his and looked around the room that they sat in. After a few seconds they returned to look back into his grey eyes. "I think you like her."

"What?" Bobby asked, even though he had heard her correctly. He was starting to feel that dread come over him, the feeling of stupidity that he had been hurting Amy.

Amy let out another sigh as she shook her head. "Bobby I want to break up."

"What?" Bobby exclaimed. His mind was going; first it was about Jubilee, him liking Jubilee. Trusting Amy and now she wanted to break up with him. It was too much, he didn't understand, he stood up from his seat.

"What are you talking about?" He asked his voice a little louder, a part of him was getting frustrated. It wasn't making sense; well it was but not entirely. He still didn't understand why she had these questions.

Amy followed him and stood up facing him. "Bobby, relax." She said softly as she touched his shoulder.

He took a deep breath, "Ok. Why are you breaking up with me?" He asked once more. Bobby didn't know why, but it bothered him that she was breaking up with him. It wasn't that he was in _love_ with her he knew he wasn't. But he needed to at least know why.

"You said you'd be honest with me." Amy said sternly as she looked up at him.

Suddenly, he knew exactly why. She really did know. He let out a sigh and sat down once more. Hanging his head low, Bobby stared at his shoes.

He felt Amy sit next to him but he didn't bother to look up. "I was telling the truth. Jubilee and I are really just friends." Bobby said.

"I know."

Bobby nodded his head slowly. They had already established that. He knew she was waiting to hear the rest. "It's not like I started dating you knowing I liked her." He explained and this time he had the courage to turn to look at her. "It kind of just happened. I don't even know if I do."

Amy nodded her head in understanding. And he wondered why and how she could be taking this so easily. Who ever wants to be hearing this from their girlfriend or boyfriend that they have feelings for someone else, someone who is their best friend?

"How do you know? Or what made you think I did?" He asked, finally asking the question he had been wondering from the start.

She let out a short laugh and shrugged her shoulders. "You know to be quite honest I wasn't quite sure until now."

He didn't bother to hide his surprise and his mouth dropped open. "What?" He stuttered surprised that he had exposed himself when Amy wasn't even sure she was right.

Amy let out another laugh as she saw his face, "I don't know it's just the way you looked when ever you saw her face or the way you talked about her … that made it different. That made me know she wasn't just any girl to you."

Bobby nodded his head, sure he told himself, and Jubilee wasn't just any other girl. "That's it? From there you just guessed?"

Amy shrugged her shoulders and smiled weakly at him, not knowing what else to say.

Rubbing his neck out of frustration he stared at his girlfriend, or was it now ex-girlfriend? "Why now, why all of sudden now your bringing this up and now breaking up with me?" voicing the questions that filled his head.

"Bobby, you can't honestly expect me to stay with you knowing you like Jubilee." Amy stated as she looked at him blankly.

He gave her an apologetic face when he realized just how much of ass he was starting to look like. Some boyfriend he thought. "Sorry." He whispered.

"Wait, I'm not sorry." Bobby then quickly said and he looked up from his feet. "I don't want to break up with you."

"What?" Amy asked as she looked at him her face filled with shock.

"I don't want to break up with you." He repeated and his grey eyes staring at her with determination.

"What are you talking about Bobby? I just told you I want to break up. We just talked about you liking Jubilee and you want to be with me still?" Amy said her voice filled with confusion and annoyance. "Are you crazy?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I told you, I don't know if I really like her. But I like you and I want to be with you."

Amy looked at him like he was crazy, her mouth hung slightly open rendered speechless as she tried to form what he was saying. "No." She simply said after a few seconds.

"Why not?" Bobby exclaimed, a sudden rush had fill in him and he didn't want to lose her.

"Because you like her!" Amy yelled out, as she threw her hands in the air, frustration filled in her. Was he stupid or something? She thought to herself.

Bobby groaned and shook his head. Running his hands through his hair he looked back at her. "I told you I don't know. It's a mix of emotions, it could be a fluke, and we've been friends for so long it's nothing more. What you see on my face, what you hear on my voice, it's nothing more than a friendly affection I have for her. Lately, I must be just missing her we're growing apart we were bound to." Everything had come out so easily he even believed it himself.

Amy shook her head and waved her hands in front of her. "No."

"What do you mean no. You can't be breaking up with me just because of this. If you were just because you thinking or knowing I like Jubilee you wouldn't have waited until now you would have done it." Bobby challenged, he was glad that this part of the mansion had been miraculously cleared and empty or by now they would have started to have an audience.

She stood up from the sofa and stomped her foot. "You're unbelievable Bobby Drake!"

He stood up shortly after turned and faced her, huffed "Why are you doing this?" Bobby frowned as he looked down at the blonde girl in front of him. It was the first time they were yelling at one another and it _had_ to be about breaking up. Figures, he thought.

Amy groaned as she pushed the hair that had fallen in front of her face away. "I never knew how stubborn you were until now."

"What?" Bobby answered as he took a step back a little surprised of her response.

"You heard me, stubborn." She answered. "Hard headed too" she added as she knocked her hand against his head as a point.

"Ugh." Bobby groaned as he pulled his head away from her hand. "Amy stop." He commanded and she pulled her hand back and crossed her arms.

For a second he just stood there looking at her, trying to process what had been going on and why it was happening. It didn't make sense, it was too stupid whatever conversation they were having it was stupid.

"Why are we fighting?" Bobby said softly as he stared into her eyes. "We never fought until now."

She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not trying to fight with you Bobby."

"But you're trying to break up with me." Bobby retorted this time he crossed his arms, waited for her answer.

Amy let out a sigh and shook her head slightly. "I told you, you like Jubilee. I mean isn't it enough that I'm not slapping your face over this. That I'm just letting it be. Why are you refusing?"

He frowned, "I told you. I don't know if I like her. I _know_ I like you. Jubilee, it's this random thing that's come out of no where and left me not knowing what to think. But I don't know if I like her."

"And I told you, you're stubborn." Amy answered, she watched as his eyes glared at her and she rolled her eyes. "Bobby, you're a great guy. And I'm not breaking up with you because I'm jealous about how you feel about Jubilee and I'm your girlfriend…"

"But I just said I don't …" Bobby began to argue.

But Amy didn't let him finish and she continued, "I'm breaking up with you because I see the way you look at her. I hear something in your voice when you talk about her. I know how your face looks when you see her, even just minutes ago it changed just by her presence in this room. The way your eyes linger…"

His mind whirled as Amy's words flooded in, what was she talking about he questioned. Even if he admitted it to himself in the kitchen it couldn't mean that it was real. That his actions said it, that it was in his voice, that his eyes proved it.

"You're a hard headed guy if you're going to keep acting like she means nothing more to you than your best friend. If the only reason why you're adamant about not breaking up with me is because you're afraid that you will really find out how much you want from her. Besides I don't want to be the person in the middle that stops you." Her voice strong and convicted, Amy's eyes once more never faltered and she looked at him in a way he never saw in her before.

"I'm not scared." Bobby's replied, his eyes burning, his pride a little offended and his ego challenged.

"Then don't use us as an excuse to hide from what ever you're feeling." Amy answered, "Let me break up with you."

He hung his head low in defeat, Bobby knew he had lost. It was funny though because inside he wasn't sure exactly _what_ he lost. "I'm sorry Amy. I never meant to hurt you." He mumbled.

Amy let out a small laugh, "You didn't Bobby. Since the moment I met her and saw you guys together I some how knew."

Bobby lifted his head in surprise, the moment she met Jubilee? Since the beginning? "What do you mean?"

"I just had a feeling that's all." Amy answered, "But, this was fun while it lasted." She added with a genuine smile and Bobby couldn't help but return it.

"One more for old times sake?" She asked as she looked up into his grey eyes and his charming handsome face. He nodded his head slightly and leaned in to give her one last chaste kiss.

Pulling away he looked back at Amy. His heart seemed to ache a little inside, yet he didn't know why. Maybe because he finally met a girl who thought more about just make up, who saw more than just his physical features, and surprisingly he didn't know until that moment a girl that had known him a little bit more than he thought.

"Friends?" He finally managed to say after moments of just looking at her and seeing a girl that could have really been something more.

"Of course." Amy answered without hesitation, she smiled at him but within seconds lips pressed together and she looked at him with a stern face. "What are you going to do now Bobby?"

Bobby remained motionless, gave her a blank face and shrugged his shoulders a little.

She rolled her eyes, "You need to talk to her."

"I told you." Bobby defended throwing his hands up in the air. "I don't know how I feel about her. I can't just tell her it would ruin everything we have!"

"She's going to start dating Tyler if you don't do anything." Amy argued.

"I don't know. It's nothing. I'm not doing anything." Bobby answered stubbornly.

She shook her head slightly, "I got to go Bobby. But I meant what I said, she means more to you than you want to accept or believe."

Bobby said nothing but stepped forward to give Amy a hug. It was a silent good-bye and he walked her out.

"I'm here to talk about it if ever you're ready." It was the last thing Amy told him before she stepped out of the mansion and left.

Letting out a sigh Bobby placed his forehead against the door closed his eyes, this is crazy he thought.

- - -

Sweat ran down his face as he ran, the cool evening air hit his whole body and Bobby silently thanked himself that he had decided to wear his sweater.

It had been almost 2 hours maybe 3 since Amy left and Bobby after minutes inside like a zombie with nothing to say and everything on his mind, decided he needed to do something. So he ran, changed into some clothes and went out on the mansion and ran his heart out.

Everything that had happened with Amy kept rewinding and replaying in his mind. Her words and perception about Jubilee especially kept his mind occupied. It bothered him to the core that what Amy said it was like she could see right through him.

But just like everything right Amy had said, she had also been right about him being stubborn. He refused to accept that he LIKED Jubilee. That he wanted more than to be her best friend. Not that it was impossible but because it wasn't a possibility. He was her best friend.

What would it mean then? If he told her what would it do? That's why he refused to believe it. He couldn't. And right now it was all in his mind; it was about the whole growing up and growing apart. It was probably just bothering him that because of it he was slowly losing his main supporter, his best friend, and he needed her to still be. It had to be why; it had to be the reason why he had these feelings for her now.

He was finally beginning to appreciate her and who she was and is in his life. NOT because he liked her.

Bobby let out a laugh his pace slowing; wiping his forehead with his arm he stopped for a brief second. Placing a hand against the nearby tree he leaned against it as he caught his breath.

Amy was right; Jubilee wasn't just any girl to him. The way he talked, the way he looked at her, the way he felt when he sees her … he knew it was different. But it was admiration not like, not wanting more from their friendship. He liked the girl Jubilee is, that's why he admired her so much.

He leaned against the tree with his back and closed his eyes. He let Amy break up with him because he needed to figure these feelings out. Not because he intended to pursue something with Jubilee or do anything about it. He had no plans like Amy had asked about. He wasn't going to plan anything.

It was plain as ever what needed to be done. Nothing. All he needed to do was figure out his feelings and get rid of them.

A light flashed on him for a quick second and Bobby opened his eyes to watch a car pull up to the front of the mansion.

Squinting his eyes he watched as Jubilee and Tyler stepped out of the vehicle, the car still running. Bobby wanted to turn away and not watch, he felt like he was invading in on something personal with Jubilee but for the life of him he didn't move.

His eyes watched as she let out a laugh and pulled Tyler in for a hug. Within seconds his arms surrounded her and Tyler held her.

Bobby could feel something inside of him that stirred his heart as he watched the scene in front of him, his eyes still not moving. He watched as Tyler leaned in to kiss Jubilee. Not a quick chaste kiss but one filled with passion.

Finally, he urged himself to look away. Not wanting to watch any longer. He punched his chest slightly, trying to get rid of the feeling he felt inside.

Leaning once more against the tree, this time his eyes facing the opposite direction of the mansion he closed them tightly. Letting out another groaned he lifted his head away from the trunk just to bring it back down hitting it slightly.

The sinking feeling in his heart still had yet gone away. Letting out a cry of frustration he turned around and quickly swung his fist into what moments ago supported his weight.

Upon impact his fist against the tree he felt nothing but frustration inside. Again another hit. But even as he expressed his frustration the feeling inside didn't go away. Taking his last punch and ounce of frustration he closed his eyes once more. With both hands against the tree he placed his forehead against it.

His breaths were labored and his eyes remained tightly shut. Bobby once again could feel the sweat running down his face. He was beginning to feel the pulsing pain in his fist, but yet it still didn't distract him from what he was feeling inside.

His heart. His heart ached. And he knew he didn't like Jubilee. As if when releasing not just his frustration out on the tree it released everything he had ever denied.

His heart. His heart ached. He didn't like Jubilee. He loves her.

* * *

_Author Note_: I was surprised to see how this chapter turned out. I want to thank **Abbs of the faeries** who gave me the idea of keeping Amy as a friend when they broke up. It actually helped my story. I hope I did your idea justice in my story and wrote it well.

I know it's a little crazy but that was chapter 13. I know it seems like it was nothing new but I just wanted to play around with Bobby's denial and still trying to figure out his feelings a little longer. But I hope it was still a good chapter.

I'm still figuring out how the next chapter will go so hopefully I won't be attacked with a writers block. I'll try updating soon if there's no attack and if school doesn't keep me entirely busy.

Please review and let me know your out there reading. Even if it's a sentence I deeply appreciate each and every one of them. THANK YOU!


	14. We Aren't 14 Anymore

_Author Note: _Big thanks to **midnite requiem**, **allyg1990**, **roguishcharm**, **lilJunebug**, **Abbs of the Faeries**, and **Kioyuki Oniga** for the reviews in the last chapter it was a real big motivation for me to finish this chapter.

FINALLY. After a very long break here is chapter 14. It took me awhile to write it, not my favorite chapter but I just needed a filler chapter before moving on. Like I've said before I have no beta, don't hate for my grammar or spelling.

* * *

**Chapter 14****: We aren't 14 anymore.**

Jubilee moved the cell phone from one ear to the other, as she walked down the stairs.

"I miss you."

She let out a laugh and shook her head, turning right from the stair case she began to walk down the hall. "You're crazy. I just saw you yesterday Tyler."

Jubilee had just finished practicing gymnastics and she was hoping to come downstairs to find Amara in hopes she could drag her into getting ice cream or some kind of snack before lunch.

"What can I say, I'm addicted to you." Tyler's voice filled the receiver of her cell phone.

Jubilee let out another giggle and rolled her eyes. "Well lucky you, your seeing me later today then huh?"

"Very lucky. What time again?" Tyler asked eagerly.

She opened her mouth to answer, but her eyes caught sight of brown hair in the dining area and she stopped in her place. Jubilee bit her lip held the cell phone against her shoulder and turned around, "Hey Tyler I'll call you back."

Not waiting for an answer, she hung up the cell phone. She knew he wouldn't be too offended. Walking softly into the dining area she looked around to see it entirely empty besides the one body that occupied the seat in the far corner.

Brown hair, back turned, she knew even from the distance and fast glance from outside the door way who it was. Jubilee walked up not even bothering to hide her presence, she knew she wouldn't be noticed.

Finally standing directly behind, she coughed, "Hey stranger."

Bobby poked the eggs with his fork; he had been lingering around the dining area long after breakfast and had still yet had the appetite to finish his meal. The voice that had entered the silent room sent a chill through his spine and he dropped his fork on the plate.

Letting out a sigh, he turned around and presented her with the best smile he could. "Hey Jubes."

She let out a small laugh, and quickly walked around him taking a seat in front of him she peered at his half eaten food.

He stared at her, from what he could tell she had either finished training or practicing her gymnastics. Jubilee's hair was up in a high ponytail and she wore her fitted sweat pants and a tank top, her default training outfit.

"Hey there yourself." She answered, staring at her best friend. "Where have you been?"

Bobby's eyes dropped slightly and he picked up his fork once again to poke at his food. It had been 3 days since he broke up with Amy. And he spent the last 3 days to keep as busy as possible to help him avoid Jubilee as long as possible.

What he felt that night in front of the mansion. He was still trying to figure out. She let out another cough and he looked up from his food realizing she was waiting for an answer. "Sorry." He answered softly dropping his fork.

"What happened to your hand?" Jubilee suddenly said, catching sight of his bruised and cut up knuckles, completely forgetting about her first question.

"Huh?" Bobby replied, out of reaction he pulled them towards him but she was quicker, soon hers wrapped his and she pulled them toward her to get a closer look.

Jubilee held his hands at peered down at them, "What did you do punch a wall?" she asked out loud, still trying to think what he could have hit to cause his hand to be hurt so badly.

Pulling his hands out of hers, he mumbled to himself, "No it was a tree."

"What?" Jubilee asked, not hearing what he had just said, she raised an eyebrow at him and looked from his hands up at his face.

Bobby shook his head and gave her a smirk, "I didn't punch a wall."

She rolled her eyes at that all knowing smirk and the way he slouched down in his seat as he spoke. "I was just concerned, you should really have Beast look at them or something … it looks pretty bad."

He let out a laugh at her sudden concern and worry, since it was so rare that Jubilation Lee ever worried. "Don't worry about it." He said shrugging his shoulders.

Jubilee rolled her eyes once more, "Forget it. Mr. Know it all." She crossed her arms in slight irritation, hand it to Bobby to take nothing serious she thought to her self.

Taking note of the sound of her voice and her sudden mood change, his smirk disappeared realizing she wasn't very happy.

Letting out a cough, he ran his hand through his hair; he watched her carefully and was starting to realize his foolish behavior. Hardly was he ever in this kind of mood around her, it must seem strange and off setting to be so stale and not interested in the conversation. Before he could apologize for his put off mood, he heard a sound and looked up quickly from his plate to see her stand.

"Where are you going?" He asked quickly, as he watched her push out the chair and stood up and away from the table.

She rolled her eyes and turned her head causing the hair that hung from her pony tail to sway. "None ya' business."

Jubilee began to walk away, not bothering to give her best friend another look. She knew where she wasn't welcome and although she was slightly offended of his grouchy behavior since it was the first time they've seen each other for days, she couldn't care less and opted to not stay any longer.

After a long morning exercise she had no extra energy left to put up with whatever stale attitude Bobby was giving her.

Bobby let out a groan as he watched her back face against him as she walked off. Drama, the word and the voice of Ray filled his head. 'This is why I don't have any girls as a best friend, nothing but drama.'

His frown quickly disappeared and a smirk formed on his face catching sight of some skin that her tank revealed of her back. Quickly standing up from his chair he walked behind her following her steps.

"Jubes, you really need to chill." He said his voice cool and sly, a hint of amusement lingered as he said the last word.

She stopped her steps, ready to challenge his statement with a retort of him being a little moody during their recent conversation. But before she could say something the feeling of something freezing cold slid down the back of her tank top.

Shrieking she spun around her eyes wide in shock, as she stared at the cause of changing temperature his face with a smirk. Within seconds she was still shrieking and he began to laugh.

Bobby laughed, the look on her face was classic he had sent down a couple cubes of ice and he knew it was freezing, he made sure of it. Laughing he stared at his best friend, as she shook out the ice from the back of her shirt, her eyes lifted from the ground.

Oh no, he thought as he looked into the blue sapphire eyes, he knew that look. Quickly side stepping, he began to dash off weaving in and out of the tables.

"Bobby you are so DEAD!" Jubilee screamed. He could hear her chasing him and a set of fireworks whizzed by his eyes, 'that was close', he thought. He looked from the side of his eyes to see more flying at him.

Letting out a laugh, he ran out of the dining room. Looking back briefly he could see Jubilee gaining on him. "Oh Jubes, relax. It was a joke. I said chill." The last word caused him to let out another laugh and he turned the corner still running knowing if he stopped anytime soon he would experience the wonders of Jubilee's mutant abilities.

"Chill!" Jubilee repeated as she sent another of her fireworks at her best friend, it barely missing him as he disappeared out of sight from the corner. Turning the corner, she could hear him still laughing. "Well why don't you _lighten _up, I'll even help you…" She sent another series of fireworks at his feet causing him to jump from where he was running.

Bobby stopped laughing, he felt the fireworks from his shoes and he looked over his shoulders at Jubilee. Even with the brief look, he could see the look of impulse and the firecracker attitude she had been known of throughout the mansion.

Turning another corner, he almost came to collision with Amara but thanks to his x-men reflex he spun out the way just in time. "Whoa. Sorry Amara!" He yelled, not bothering to slow down.

"Bobby! You're going to hurt someone why the hell are you running!" Amara screamed, why was it that she had a tendency to turn the corner and have someone almost come running right into her?

Amara was about to yell to Bobby that the least he could do was stop and decently apologize when she felt a slight gust of wind blow past her. Turning she saw Jubilee and her sparks flying at their team leader.

Jubilee ran past her friend, "Tell you later Mar." She called, she too didn't slow down her pace, she out on a mission to harass Bobby some more.

His breaths became shallower, he was getting more tired with each step but for some reason he didn't think it was safe to stop. Although it was playful banter among friends he knew Jubilee still intended to get him back. However, he had to admit he was highly amused at the situation.

Another firework flew and grazed his check; letting out a laugh he extended his hand towards the ground he collected the water molecules in the air creating a slate of ice. He triumphantly cheered for his strategy, only to be crushed when he looked up to see a dead end.

How could I? Stupid. He thought to himself realizing he had run into a dead end of all places to go into the large mansion he ran directly into a place that led no where. Before he could think of anything else to do, he heard Jubilee yell and without any chance of turning around to see her fall, he felt his knees give way as something pushed against his legs causing him to fall.

Jubilee let out a shriek as she felt her feet kick Bobby who had suddenly came to complete stop. What an idiot she thought, she quickly shut her eyes just as she watched him about to fall on her, within seconds his weight landed on her and she let another scream.

"Whoaa." Bobby gasped as he landed backwards against Jubilee. Not having a complete balanced landing he tumbled backwards onto his back. Letting out a sigh rolling to lay on his stomach he lifted his head up to see Jubilee's resting a few inches away from him.

Catching his breathe he watched her do the same, both x-men remained silent laying on the ground breathing.

She closed her eyes, letting in and out deep breaths. Her head rest against the hard cold floor and she could still feel her heart pounding from the run and the rush. Jubilee could hear Bobby breathing and she was thankful that he didn't land completely land on her, or she would have been crushed and with the wind knocked out of her. Listening to him let out a loud sigh she remained silent waiting for him to speak, her eyes shot open when the silence was broken by a loud laugh.

Bobby looked at his best friend and laughed, getting up slowly from the floor he continued to laugh. It was only with Jubilee he would have messed up somehow and get caught in a chase.

Jubilee continued to breathe, her eyes still closed she listened to Bobby's laughter filling the empty hallway. Pushing herself off the cold flow she sat up to stare at her best friend, her eyes narrowed as she watched him laugh his hands on his stomach.

"You're an idiot Drake, you know that right?" She mumbled, as she watched him, his eyes on hers his laughter still going.

Running a hand through his hair Bobby looked at Jubilee some hair had fallen from her pony tail in front of her face and she stared at him with a cross look. He still laughed, some how unable to stop.

Shaking her head, she glared slightly at him, "Why are you laughing?" She asked, semi amused at the situation but still not finding it any funnier.

His laughter stopped and Bobby flashed Jubilee a smile, "Because that's the most invigorating fun I had in days."

Jubilee rolled her eyes and watched as he wagged his eyebrows up and down. Letting out a huff she cracked a smile and let a small giggle. He's right, she thought to herself it had been days since they talked or hung out and to top it off with a bit of craziness made it something special. Something she would only find herself doing with Bobby.

Bobby's smile grew larger at the sound of her laugh and he jumped up from the cold floor and wiped his hands against his jeans.

She looked up still laughing as he extended his hand out to pull her off the ground. "You know Bobby, we're not 14 anymore." Jubilee commented as she stood up on her feet.

"So what?" Bobby answered as he shrugged his shoulders. He took a few steps to the closest wall and leaned against it.

"Which mean we shouldn't be running around the mansion like we are." Jubilee answered as she looked over her shoulder before leaning next to him. As she thought about how crazy it must have been for anyone to see them x-men members who were now young adults running around as if it were their first year at the mansion.

He let out a scoff and crossed his arms, "Oh Jubes don't go all Scott Summers with me."

"Scott Summers?" Jubilee said with a huff, poking his chest with her finger she spoke, "Aren't YOU a leader of the x-men? You sure aren't acting like it in front of the mansion by running around."

Bobby let out a laugh at her small lecture. Hah, team leader of the x-men like that ever stopped him from having a little fun. "Well if I remember correctly I was being chased, so I had no choice but to run." He retorted with a smirk on his face.

A slight brush appeared on Jubilee's face as she recalled that it was in fact her who probably made it more of a scene by flying her firecrackers at him. Again it was her firecracker attitude that led her into situations like these.

"Hah. You deserved it though, like I'd let you win that prank." Jubilee argued as she pushed her self from the wall and began to walk.

He followed his laughter fill the air, it was one of the reasons why he had always enjoyed her company … she always went along with his antics, it was always exciting, and he was always able to be who he was. Despite his role, despite his responsibilities he could always just be himself.

"You didn't win by the way." He quickly said soon after his laughter died down. Jubilee turned her head to give him a look, "Remember you fell."

Turning the corner Jubilee stuck a tongue at Bobby, "And if I remember, I took you down in the process. So I did win."

Frowning, he tried to think of something to say to challenge it but found nothing.

"Told you. I win." Jubilee said as she came to a complete stop and leaned against the nearest door. Bobby stopped in front of her and looked to see where they now stood. Holding his hand out, he pressed it against the wall and leaned towards her.

"Planning on ending our wonderful time together or are you planning to invite me in?" Bobby asked as he peered into her sapphire eyes, and for a moment glancing at her bedroom door which was right behind her.

Jubilee let out a giggle and pushed his arm which was right about her shoulder, so he was no longer leaning over her. "This is bye bye Bobby. I need to shower." She answered as she crossed her arms.

Wrinkling his nose he took a step back to get a better look at her and spoke, "Now that you mention it you do stink."

Rolling her eyes she extended her hand and gave him a shove. "Shove it Drake." Turning she began to open the door to her room.

He let out a laugh as he caught his balance but quickly closed his mouth and frowned when he looked up to see she was serious in leaving. "Oh come on Jubes, I was just kidding. You seriously going to go and leave me hanging."

Leaning against the door frame she looked at him and frowned slightly, "Yes. I need to shower … I have to meet up in an hour with Tyler to go shopping."

The name of Tyler brought a bitter feeling into Bobby's mood and he tried his best not let it show.

Jubilee raised an eyebrow as she waited for Bobby's response. After a couple of seconds of silence from her best friend she spoke, "The dance is coming up soon, so he wanted to go shopping on what he should wear. Did Amy find her dress?"

The name of his ex-girlfriend caught his attention and he looked up from the ground something he had his attention on since the moment Tyler's name came into the conversation. Realizing he hadn't told her he bit his lip for a moment but then figured he had no reason to not tell her. "Uh, I don't know we broke up."

Her eyes widen at his words, it had only been 3 days since they last talked but her mind raced on why he had failed to even let her know sometime in the course of their time together earlier that day. Before she could even form any words to ask him, she found herself staring at his backside.

"Well I'll let you go because I lied you do stink." Bobby joked as he already started walking away down the hall.

Jubilee let out a scoff as she glared at the back of Bobby's head for his statement. A part of her wanted to call out and demand he talk about what just happened to his relationship with Amy. But she wasn't sure how to read what just happened.

Did he want to talk about it? Does he even care? Letting out a sigh and deciding she didn't know what to do nor whether it was worth the energy to nag him about it if he was already walking away, she closed the door and headed to take a shower.

I'll make sure to talk to him later.

* * *

_Author Note_:

Okay so not the best chapter I was lingering around on whether I should change it completely but I didn't want to spend anymore time on this … so hopefully what I have is good enough.

Things will pick up after this chapter. I'm debating whether it'll go straight into the dance or if there'll be a chapter about Bobby's feelings about Jubilee's. Maybe you guys can vote. I can tell you this though, once the chapter from the dance happens it'll probably be maybe 3 more chapters and the story will be complete.

Thank you for continuing with me this far, I really appreciate all my readers. :D its been awhile since my last update so leave me a review to let me know you are all still out there.

Thanks again!


	15. In Every Way

_Author Note_: Much thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter: allyg1990, **lilJunebug**, **roguishcharm**, **midnite requiem**, **Abbs of the faeries**, **Kioyuki Oniga** … it's a relief and great to know that you are all still here with me reading this story.

Yaye, this update didn't nearly as long as it did for the last. I restart school tomorrow so I wanted to post this chapter before I get busy. Advance apologies for any mistakes and errors I missed. There isn't much else to say so here's chapter 15. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 15**: **In Every Way**

"You know you could have told me everything sooner." Jubilee complained as she crossed her arms over the sofa pillow that was in her lap.

Bobby shrugged his shoulders as he looked at his best friend. It was Friday night, days after since their little run around the mansion and Jubilee had dragged him into the living room to tell her everything about him and Amy.

Letting out a sigh, he grabbed his soda and took a long drink. His mouth was dry after spending several minutes explaining why they had broken up.

"Jubes, I didn't tell you sooner because it really wasn't a big deal." Bobby said with a sigh as he scratched the back of his head.

Jubilee rolled her eyes and quickly hit him with the pillow she had been holding. "Don't you scratch your head like that Bobby, I know what means … you're irritated. And even IF it wasn't a big deal, were you at all planning to tell me about it?"

Bobby frowned, as he mumbled to his self, "I wasn't irritated." But even as he mumbled those words, he couldn't help but feel caught in his own actions, who could he fool? Jubilee knew him well.

Quickly straightening his posture, he spoke louder, "AND I was planning to tell you about. But like I said, it wasn't a big deal. We mutually broke up; found it much fitter to be friends. I'm fine we're fine, I'm still bringing her to the dance tomorrow."

He watched as Jubilee bit her lip, as she thought about what he had just said. It was so like her to have to think and analyze what he was saying. But he had always been one to not truly share how he was feeling and it had always been Jubilee who made sure he did share exactly how he was feeling. He should expect this from her.

Bobby sat quietly, as he continued to watch his best friend. It wasn't like he was lying to her. It was the truth; it was a mutual break up in one way of seeing it. Besides it wasn't like he could tell her the entire truth. Because he wasn't even sure if that part of it was still true.

"Uh Bobby?" Jubilee said slowly as she waved her hand in front of his face. "You know for someone who said they're okay, your sure not acting like it."

He looked up quickly; startled that he had gotten so lost in his own thoughts had he had almost completely zoned her out.

Frowning at him she continued, "You know you say it's not a big deal but you were totally zoning on me just now."

He let out a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh yeah, you know me, anytime we talk anything serious I just have to phase out." He went on, "Besides when have you ever known me to dwell and mope over a failed relationship. We both know this isn't the first."

Jubilee's looked up as she thought silently about what he had just pointed out. It was true, she thought Bobby had broken up with girls before never once had it been such a heartbreak. Sure sometimes he was at a lost for words on why it ended bothered but never heartbroken. She wondered why.

"Why is that?" Jubilee wondered out loud, she had never really thought about it until that moment. "Why is it that even dating some girls for several months, it ends and it never seems to bother you?"

Bobby frowned slightly, "I was bothered. You make it sound like I'm some cold heartless guy." He said the sentence leading into a small chuckle.

She rolled her eyes, "You know that's not what I mean. I don't think you're heartless. I just don't get it, you date these girls loving them during that time and when it ends you accept it like it was bound to happen."

"Maybe it was bound to happen." Bobby answered with a shrug. He was beginning to feel slightly bothered that Jubilee was starting to analyze his feelings towards relationships. He sighed, "Jubes, it's not like I started dating them and said to myself oh we're going to break up, it's just sometimes stuff like that happen. I have enough responsibility and commitments towards the x-men, I don't intend to dwell or something that ended."

Jubilee let out an exasperated sigh, "I don't get you Bobby."

"There's nothing to get Jubes, drop it." He pointed out. He didn't get it what was there to get about how he was in relationships. It never seemed to bother her before when he broke up with girls, why now.

Crossing her arms she stared hard back at him, her sapphire eyes looking straight into his.

"What?" He asked as he lifted both eyebrows, he knew that look. It was that look she always gave him when she was thinking, thinking very deeply, and a look that she gave whenever she was trying to read something about him.

"Nothing." Jubilee finally answered after a few minutes of silence and her staring. "So you're bringing Amy to the dance." She said, changing the subject slightly.

"That's the plan." Bobby said as he nodded his head. "You know like I said we ended it mutually, so why not just bring her. Besides, I didn't have the time to run around trying to find a new date this week and I wanted to save myself the trouble of having to look."

She raised her eyebrow at him and an amused smile was soon found on her face, "You know half the school of girls would die to go with you." Referring to the girls their age and younger who had the biggest crush on the youngest x-men leader. And with a laugh she said, "And I'm sure that some would even dump their dates just to get that chance."

Bobby scrunched his face at the thought and the teasing. He was well aware of the fan girls he had around the mansion and he knew Jubilee was one of the few people who knew that unlike some guys he would take full advantage of that, he didn't. It was something different about a girl falling all over you and listening to every word you said like it was the greatest thing she ever heard even if it was stupid, that he didn't like.

Rolling his eyes he spoke, "Yeah that is exactly why I'm never heartbroken when ever I have a break up. There'll always be that line of girls waiting to date the 'oh so great Bobby Drake'."

Jubilee stuck her tongue out him for his egotistic comment and he let out a laugh. "Please and see THAT's reason why I wouldn't be caught dead standing in line."

He raised his eyebrows and his face filled with a slight surprise at her statement. With a wink he said, "Oh don't worry Jubilee, I would give you a VIP pass since you're my best friend and all."

She let out a scoff of disbelief and laughed at him. "I'm flattered but please Bobby." Jubilee rolled her eyes as she watched him smile cockily back at her.

"So how are you and Tyler?" Bobby asked quickly, not wanting to linger any longer on that topic. He didn't want her to suspect anything. And he had in some way been anxious to hear about what was the progress in his best friend's relationship with a guy he considered was a jerk.

Immediately a smile spread on her face, "We're doing good." He could tell right away that just by hearing his name, it sparked some kind of happiness in her … it made him sick.

Trying to hide the feelings he felt he asked another question, "So is it anything official, he your _boyfriend._" His voice sang a teasing tone when he said the word boyfriend. Although it disgusted him with just the idea of it, he couldn't help but say it any way without being obvious about his hate.

Jubilee scrunched up her face and stuck her tongue at him as she shook her head. "Hah. No."

Bobby raised his eyebrows at her reaction, speaking slowly he continued to look at her, "What's up with your reaction?"

She shrugged her shoulders and waved her hands in the air, "Nothing. I think we're just taking it as it comes, you know going with the flow."

He nodded his head because he did understand what she meant but in a way he didn't like it. "So it's just like for fun right now?" he asked, a little confused.

Sticking out her tongue obviously disturbed, Jubilee glared slightly back at her best friend. "Why, do you make it sound like that? FOR FUN." She said, making quotation marks with her hands for the last two words.

He let out a laugh as he looked at Jubilee's disgusted face, "I wasn't trying to imply anything Jubilee but you make me think other wise." He teased.

"Shut up!" Jubilee yelled as she flung the pillow at his head, "Like I said, we're going with the flow; I'm not saying I'm not interested in the commitment it just really hasn't come up."

"Jubilee, I'll make sure to let you know when I want someone to beat up Bobby because it seems like your doing a good job with it."

The two best friends look up to see Ray standing behind the couch looking down at them with a large smile on his face.

"Shut up Ray." Bobby retorted, as he crossed his arms.

Jubilee however let out a laugh as she watched Ray walk around the couch to sit in the empty chair in front of them. "Oh Bobby, don't be so sour just because you know I can beat you up." She teased as she playfully hit the pillow against his head a couple times.

"HA-HA." Bobby replied sarcastically as he grabbed the pillow with his two hands to stop it from hitting him once more. "Its only cause I let you."

She rolled her eyes, choosing to ignore him and end the banter she turned to face Ray. "So what's up?" she asked him.

Bobby however grunted to himself before Ray answered. He was slightly perturbed that Ray had interrupted the conversation and stopped Bobby from digging deeper with Jubilee about her relationship with Ray.

Despite the death glares Bobby was sending to Ray, he got comfortable on the chair and even offered some chips to the two friends, who refused.

Munching on his chips he spoke, "Well I just got back from ordering some flowers for tomorrow night. I just walked in and saw you guys so I thought I'd say hi."

"Flowers that so sweet." Jubilee squealed, it was so unlike her but who was she kidding the dance tomorrow was making her giddy. Not to mention the idea of Ray thinking on his own to get the flowers was like a miracle.

Bobby however sat with his arms crossed not all intrigued at the idea, even though he made a silent note to himself that he hadn't gotten flowers for Amy.

Ray smiled back at Jubilee, who began to ask him what kind of flowers he had picked out when he caught sight of Bobby's stale face. Smirking to himself he turned to look at Bobby and spoke, "Hey you know Jubilee, I actually just remembered I need to talk to Bobby about something, do you mind?"

Jubilee quickly shook her head and stood from her seat, "Oh! No it's totally cool; I think Amara wanted to talk to me about something anyways."

Bobby stood his mouth opened as he looked from Jubilee back at Ray where he spent a good amount of time to give him a cold glare. "Wait Jubes." Bobby tried to argue.

"Oh don't worry about it, its fine we can always talk about it later." Jubilee said as she waved her hands in the air already making her way out towards the hallway.

He frowned as he watched her walk out of the room. "That's not what I meant, _I_ still wanted to talk." He mumbled to himself.

Ray chuckled to himself as he stood up from the chair, causing Bobby to turn and glare at him once more. "What do you want?" he groaned.

"Come on." Ray said as he pushed his friend out the room.

- - -

"You know we were talking." Bobby complained as they walked into the gym.

Ray let out a scoff as he looked over his shoulders, "Yah I'm not stupid." He stopped in front of the punching bag and stood behind it.

Bobby took the hint and picked up the punching gloves and put them on, taking the first punch he spoke, "So what did you want to talk about." His voice still a little bitter but he was relieved to be able to let out some of his bottled emotions.

"You." Ray said as he held the punching bag, he stepped back feeling the impact of one of Bobby's punch.

Swinging another punch, Bobby stopped for a moment to look at his friend, "What about me?" he asked.

"It's about you and Amy." Ray then said.

Looking confused he swung his fist into the punching bag a lot harder than earlier. "What about it, it's not like you didn't know anything, I told you."

Ray let out a grunt feeling some of the wind being stolen from him feeling yet another punch through the bag. "I talk to Amy."

"Is there a point to this?" Bobby asked as he wiped some of the sweat that was now falling from his forehead. He was getting pretty tired of Ray's one sentence question that led no where in conversation.

"The point is Jubilee." Ray said as he watched his friend's reaction.

Bobby stopped punching, his breathing heavy. He threw off his gloves and began to walk to the nearest bench. He grabbed a towel that laid over it and threw it around his necks. What did Amy say to him he wondered.

Grabbing the water bottle that was on the floor Ray took a long drink. Wiping his mouth he took a seat next to his friend. "You don't got anything to say?"

Scoffing Bobby crossed his arms, "What's there to say? Weren't you the one who wanted to talk?"

Ray smirked at Bobby's moody attitude, "I just said Jubilee, I mean come on I talk to Amy. You have to already know if I did that that means she told me everything."

Letting out a sigh Bobby placed both his hands behind his neck as he looked up. "It was a mutual break up. The whole thing about me liking Jubilee if that's what Amy told you, it's nothing; it's a possible fling of attraction. Like you said before, it's impossible to stay friends with a girl without feeling anything."

Laughing Ray stared back at Bobby in disbelief. "You sure are thick headed. Idiot in fact."

Bobby's cold glare returned but Ray remained unnerved by it. "You got to be kidding me." He mumbled under his breath. First it was Ray's one sentence now he was calling him names. Like he wanted to be hassled by his friend, letting out a scoff he stood from the bench.

His back was already turned and Bobby was already walking away from Ray and towards the exit. It was never like Ray to be so pushy about the details why Bobby broke up with girls; if it was because it was Ray's ex-girlfriends best friend … it didn't make sense. He knew Amy wasn't even hurt by it.

"You like Jubilee." Ray called out; he was standing from the bench watching Bobby with his arms crossed.

Turning around Bobby was relieved that the gym was empty besides the two of them, or he would have sent some icicle spikes at his friend.

"It's a phase." Bobby grunted as he crossed his arms, shifting his weight from one leg to the other. He didn't know why, but he was becoming defensive with the way Ray was approaching the subject with him.

Ray threw his hands in the air. "You are an idiot!" he yelled.

The cold glare returned and this time Bobby couldn't hold back his frustration, swinging his left arm he formed some ice spikes and flew them towards Ray.

Quickly dodging them Ray rolled onto the floor, looking up he smirked at his friend. Jumping up he sprinted towards his friend, within an instant he was standing in front of Bobby with hands grabbing the Bobby's shirt. "Did I say anything to upset you?" His eyes lit up with electricity.

Shoving Ray away from him, "You walking on thin ice Crisp." He said coolly. Letting out a deep breathe Bobby rubbed the back of his neck. Taking in another deep breathe he tried to compose himself. Was he so bent up about it, that he just sent ice spikes at his best guy friend.

Sure Ray was cocky and sure he knew just how to piss off a guy. But Bobby never knew the guy to ever do it just to be an ass. There was always a reason for it, he needed to cool down.

Ray's smirk disappeared and for the first time since they walked into the gym, a look of concern filled his face.

Continuing his deep breathing Bobby placed his hands behind his neck and walked towards the nearest bench. Taking a seat onto the bench, he watched as Ray silently followed the same suite.

After a few minutes of silence and when Ray took notice of Bobby's normal breathing he spoke, "I'm sorry about pushing you like I did earlier, its just when it comes to Jubilee no matter how I bring it up, you always deny it."

Bobby remained silent, his eyes fixed on the gloves that lay out on the mat right in several inches in front of him. His mind was trying to process just exactly what how things were going and he was well aware at the tone of Ray's voice, he was being serious.

"Bobby you like her." Ray stated firmly. "You may deny it now, you may have always denied it the past couple years. But remember, I was there when you first admit it. You LIKE her."

- - - Start: Flash Back - - -

"Dude, I can't believe you just turned down Dana." Ray exclaimed as he watched as the hot brunette walked out of the living room, clearly disappointed.

Bobby shrugged his shoulders; Dana Redford was one of the hottest new girls that had entered that mansion that year. Almost all the guys in their class wanted a chance with her even if it was just a date. Although she flirted with half the population of guys she refused all dates. So it was a surprise when she had walked in minutes ago sat on Bobby's lap and asked him out to lunch.

"All you said to her was no." Ray continued to exclaim, he threw his hands up in disbelief. "No how about next time, no let's reschedule, no nothing. Just plain no. Are you crazy?"

Bobby half listened to his friend ramble as he spun the football in his hand around. He was well aware of the missed opportunity but despite Ray he was taking it a lot better than he was.

Ray narrowed his eyes at Bobby, dropped his mouth at Bobby's lack of emotion to what had just happened. "I mean she was sitting right on you. Didn't you see her face, her jaw totally dropped open I mean she was so horrified not to mention heartbroken. That was major rejection."

At this Bobby looked up, he frowned slightly to himself. Rejection? He hadn't thought that his one word answer and lack of action with Dana would have been seen so rude. Bobby made a silent note to apologize Dana for it later the next time he saw her; hopefully she won't be too mad at him.

"So who's the chick?" Ray asked, after Bobby remained as silent as ever. "I didn't know you had a girlfriend."

Shaking his head, "I don't."

"So who is the chick then?" Ray asked again, his face smug as he waited for an answer.

Bobby hid a smile as he thought of the girl that had captured his heart within the past three months. It was a strange feeling. Bobby Drake have never been attracted to a girl like he was now and for some reason although it was normal nature for him to go up to a girl he liked to ask them on a date. This particular girl had him thinking and nervous, he didn't want it to be something so simple. She was different, inside he felt it, she was definitely different.

Waving his hand in front of the newly young x-men leader's face Ray sung, "Bobby, hello? Dude your zoning out again!"

Snapping out of his thoughts, he turned his head and smiled at his friend Ray. "Sorry."

Ray looked bothered and impatient as he crossed his arms, "Are you going to tell me who she is because you're sure acting really strange."

Looking around the room Bobby searched for anyone near by that may over hear. Because if he told Ray that would mean it would be the first person he'll tell. And Bobby was trying to be very careful about his secret. The way the mansion was, news and gossip spread like wildfire.

Making sure that no one was near by to over hear he returned his attention back to his friend. Smiling he whispered, "Jubilee."

"Jubilee?" Ray repeated a little surprised, he could recall Bobby making some small comment of Jubilee looking pretty the very first time they saw her but other than that he never said anything else to show his feelings.

Bobby nodded his head, "Yah and would mind keeping that to yourself? I haven't actually told anyone but you."

"So are you going to ask her out?" Ray asked, as he wagged his eyebrows up and down.

Shrugging his shoulders Bobby answered, "Hopefully. I mean I know it seems like out of no where. But I seriously can't get her off my mind since our x-jet joyride, not to mention hanging out with her during our punishment. There's something about her that makes her different …"

Ray smirked as he listened to Bobby's ramble, by the way he talked Ray was well aware that Bobby certainly very captured by Jubilee. "Jubilee huh?"

Bobby stopped talking his look as if he was in mid daze, he also wasn't aware he was still talking and still talking about Jubilee. With a sheepish smile he turned to look at Ray, "Hah. Yah Jubilation Lee..."

- - - End: Flash Back - - -

Bobby let out a groan as he ruffled his hair with his hand, he leaned forward his elbows resting on his lap. He couldn't get Jubilee off his mind and now Ray was doing nothing put pushing her into his mind.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on?" Ray asked, his voice in some way came off more like a demand.

Grunting Bobby looked at his friend, the cold eyes returning, "So what, your right. I like her."

A large smile appeared on his face, Ray loved being right, he also loved hearing it. "And what are you going to do?"

"Nothing." Bobby mumbled his eyes shifting from Ray back to the training equipment in front of him.

Ray stood up and threw his hands in the air, "See this is why you're an idiot. I mean for god's sake Bobby! You liked her FOREVER. Why can't you just admit it?"

Bobby glared; he was getting sick that Ray was calling him an idiot. It only reminding him of every night he had laid in his bed thinking how much an idiot he had been just because he had let another opportunity of telling Jubilee how he felt pass. "I can't."

Ray scoffed as he looked back at Bobby with disappointed. "Of course you can't. I mean you sure haven't done anything yet even after all these years. You tell her everything but you don't tell her this. No wonder she's with a jerk now, she's probably even fu-"

His emotions soared as he flew off the bench and grabbed Ray by the collar of his shirt, "Don't you dare finish that." He threatened his eyes colder.

A smug look fell on Ray's face, lifting his hands up, he pushed Bobby off him. He probably should back off Bobby; he knew that it would be anytime soon that he was going to get a beating from his x-men leader. But he knew Bobby needed someone to kick his ass to do something. "Oh. So it looks like you _can_ do something." His voice taunting as he fixed his shirt.

Clenching his fist Bobby let out a deep breath, trying to maintain all willpower to keep him from taking a punch to Ray's face. Grabbing the closest thing near him which was a cart filled with towers, he lifted it and letting out a cry he flung it across the room.

Pacing, his breathing grew shallower and harder. "You don't think I want to do something?" he cried out as he looked at his friend. Seeing Ray open his mouth he continued on stopping him, "And don't call me an idiot. Because believe me … I already know that. You can keep telling me all this but Ray you don't know shit."

Stopping in his steps he turned to stare at Ray, "You don't know how it feels like to have such a great conversation with Jubilee to feel like you just don't want to leave her company and not be able to tell her that. Not be able to tell her I like her because I can't."

"And why not!" Ray yelled back, interrupting Bobby.

"Hah. You don't think I haven't thought about it. I mean do you not realize who I am to her? I'm her BEST FRIEND." Bobby said his hands in the air. "I'm her best friend, how am I supposed to tell her that I've always liked her."

It was silent as Bobby mumbled again 'I'm her best friend. Pausing, Ray shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know man." He replied empathetically. "But if you never tell her that's all you'll be to her best friend."

Slumping down onto the bench the last words and the entire conversation with Ray replayed his in head. Bobby had nothing else to say, he was drained, his heart was poured out. In a way he felt defeated. He was starting to feel sick. Jubilee. She always stirred his emotions, in every way.

* * *

_Author Note_: So I decided to go with a chapter more about Bobby's feelings. At first when I was writing it, I was kind of unsure. But after finishing it, I think it helps clear up a little more about just exactly what's going on Bobby's mind and heart. 

As mentioned, I start school tomorrow. I hopefully will be able to keep up and finish this story soon. Reviews will help motivate me and I'll appreciate it, let me know your out there reading.

Thanks for reading!


	16. Many Rare Moments

_Author Note_: My biggest thanks to **allyg1990**, **Abbs of the faeries**,** lilJunebug**, **midnite requiem**, and **roguishcharm** for not only your comments but for your patience throughout this story.

Here is chapter 16, it's a lot shorter than usual only because I decided to cut it in half and continue the rest in the next chapter. Hopefully I'll have the rest done soon. But I hope this will sustain you until then .. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 16****: Rare Moments**

"So that's it they just broke up?" Amara asked a little in disbelief, her eyes wide in question.

Jubilee shrugged her shoulders as she lifted her hair, attempting to pin it up. "Yeah, that's exactly what happened, they just mutually broke up."

Amara frowned slightly, as she placed a necklace around her long slender neck. The two friends were talking about Bobby as they got ready for the dance in Jubilee's room. "I kind of liked Amy."

Amara confessed as she looked at her friend, who was placing the last couple bobby pins to keep her hair in place. Her hair now was half up and half down in an elegant fashion, the ends in curls.

"You know … I did too a little." Jubilee said in surprise. Amy was at first impression the same type of girl that Bobby always dated and it was also the same type of girls that Jubilee never really got along with. However, in the course of Bobby's relationship with Amy, Jubilee was able to see that her first impression of the girl was very surface. Despite Amy's cheerleader personality, glamour girl look she had the heart of the girl next door.

"So he just took it? With no problem what's so ever?" Amara asked as handed over to Jubilee some lotion with glitter.

Jubilee slightly nodded her head as she took the lotion and began to rub it on her arms, "Yeah, he's perfectly fine. You think someone who was so head over heals over a girl like a few couple weeks ago would be at least a _little_ bothered." Jubilee said with a huff as she rolled her eyes.

Amara watched her friend with amusement, "Well think of it as a good thing, you wont have to worry about taking care of a moping Bobby Drake."

Jubilee let out a short laugh as she rolled her eyes once more placing the lotion onto her dresser, "I don't think I ever had, the longest I've seen him sad was 6 days! And it wasn't even because he was heartbroken, I think if anything he said he just didn't like being single! I swear even if I'm his best friend, I don't understand him when it comes to his relationships."

Amara let out a laugh as she watched Jubilee become slightly worked up, before she could put in her own opinion about the workings of Bobby Drake when it came to girls, Jubilee's door came flying open.

"Ju- " Bobby called out but stopped not able to finish what he was saying.

The two girls turned to see Bobby staring intently right at Jubilee, his mouth dropped a little as if her appearance had rendered him speechless. And in this particular situation it was as if it did. Bobby alias Iceman, leader of the x-men, could not formulate any word.

Jubilee could feel her face heat up as she looked back at Bobby who continued to stare at her. It wasn't like he was gawking at her that made her feel uncomfortable. The thing that was making her blush was the look he was giving her, she knew that look, and she had known it since they became best friends. That look, was the look that Bobby Drake always made when he saw a girl that took his breath away.

Raising an eyebrow Amara watched with amusement as Bobby whose eyes could not take them off Jubilee and Jubilee whose cheeks slowly flushed into a slight redness.

"Uh, Jubes you look beautiful." Bobby said a little breathlessly, proving the possible thought that she had indeed left him speechless.

Lowering her eyes a little, Jubilee let out a small laugh at the way her best friend was acting; she couldn't help but feel flattered in some way. "Thanks." She replied softly, gaining more her confidence back when she realized that this was Bobby, her best friend, what was she feeling so embarrassed about. And exactly _why_ was she acting like any other girl in the mansion ready to cave at the very compliment from the x-men leader.

Turning to her dresser she grabbed the silver bracelet that was on it, looking over her shoulder she looked back at her best friend. "You don't look to bad yourself."

Bobby smirked at the compliment and looked at himself in the mirror that was near him. He scratched his head as he watched Jubilee give him another look before turning her head around.

Amara arms were crossed and she had a very entertained smile on her face. It was once again another one of those moments, when the two friends got so caught up with one another. She coughed out loud causing the attention of the two best friends to focus on her. "I think I'll meet up with John now, see you both out on the courtyard."

The two friends nodded their heads and Jubilee returned to finish getting ready, "That's Mar for helping me." She called out as she watched her friend begin to walk towards the door.

"No problem." Amara said with a smile as she looked at Jubilee. She slowed in her steps as she looked at Bobby curiously, he had made a brief indication that he heard her goodbye and a waved a simply bye with a short smile, with a small mumble that she looked great. However his eyes returned to watch Jubilee, his brown eyes stared at her Asian friend as if no one else in the world existed.

Amara smiled to herself as if she held a secret no one else knew and maybe if she was right no one else did. Opening the door she looked over one more to glance at her friend. Shaking her head she thought, of course you don't understand him Jubes. You couldn't even you don't even realize how he looks at you.

The door closed shut and Jubilee looked up from her dresser, the mirror in front of her allowed her to see Bobby's reflection without her even turning around. Raising her eyebrow she smirked at him, "Shouldn't you be out there somewhere picking up your date or meeting her?"

Bobby smirked and he leaned against her dresser, his shoulder barely touching her. Yet he they continue to look at one another through their reflections from the mirror. "I plan to but I thought I'd say hi to you first."

Jubilee watched him, as she lifted up the silver necklace and placed it around her neck, the last piece of jewelry to put on and she would be done and ready to go. Her hands attempted to unclasp the necklace, when she felt something brush against her hands.

Blue sapphire eyes widen as she watched Bobby swiftly take the necklace from her hands into his. Standing right behind her Jubilee could feel Bobby's warm breathe against her bare neck. Jubilee could feel not only the warmth of his breathe but the warmth of her body, her eyes closed slightly at the feeling.

The chain now clasp together, Bobby released the necklace allow its pendant to hang inches above the cleavage made from her black spaghetti strapped dress. His eyes lowered to make note of her jewelry, as it sparkled from the light in the room.

Her eyes followed his stare and she once again subconsciously blush at the idea that Bobby may currently be checking out her other 'assets'. Before she could turn red she lifted her hand and pushed his chest causing him to step back. "Watch where you're looking." Jubilee accused as she crossed her arms.

Bobby flushed at the idea of being caught staring and he rubbed the back of his neck as he let out a small laugh. A sly smile formed on his lips as his eyes returned to her chest, "I was just checking out the goods."

Jubilee felt her skin heat up and her face turn a deep shade of red, as Bobby winked at her. "Bobby Drake!" She pushed him once more and he let out another laugh.

Laughing he took a step back and took a seat on her bed, "I was just teasing Jubes. Besides … I was referring to your necklace." His eyes once again falling onto the shiny silver pendant.

Temporally forgetting her accusation and the actual thought Bobby may have been looking at her cleavage. She grasped the pendant; her eyes peered down, the light bounced off the silver jewelry. She smiled to herself, as she looked at the J jeweled pendent from Tiffany's. She looked up speaking out loud, "You know this is the only piece of jewelry I've accepted from a guy. Or should I say received."

Bobby's eyebrows raised, shocked never knowing that little piece of information. His eyes watching her intently.

She let out what seemed like a force laugh, slightly embarrassed to share a small piece of personal information that reflected off her relationship history. What seemed to her maybe an indication that she lacked the ability to capture a guy's heart enough for him to buy such a beautiful gift such as jewelry. Even if Bobby was her best friend, he was a guy, so something as that she never bothered to share. Jubilee made sure to avoid his gaze as she took a seat next to him on her bed.

"Should I be flattered then? That I'm your first, not to mention one and only?" Bobby said his voice filled with confidence and he sat straighter trying to look as if he was boasting.

Jubilee rolled her eyes and swatted his shoulder with her hand. "Oh shut up."

Bobby laughed as he rubbed his shoulder slightly. He watched as she only turned to glare at him. Still laughing he spoke, "Well if it makes you feel better Jubes, you're the only girl I've ever bought jewelry for."

Her eyes widen at that surprised piece of information. She had seen Bobby head over heals dating girls for months almost giving everything into that relationship, she had always thought at some point during an anniversary, Christmas, something he had opted to buy jewelry for that special girl.

Realizing he was staring and that she was still surprised, Jubilee immediately smiled his face still questioning her shock, "I'm surprised after all the girls you've dated I was sure you at one point bought them something special."

Shrugging his shoulders he shook his heads. "What can I say; you're the only girl special in my life to deserve it." The words flew out of his mouth naturally, and he felt slightly betrayed by his mind for allowing him to speak such open words.

Jubilee smiled, obviously appreciating the sweet compliment. "I'm flattered." She said softly almost speechless at what to say. Her blue sapphire eyes looked up from her hands only to be met with Bobby's brown orbs.

'Only girl special …' his mind repeating, only inches away from each other he felt his heart jump a little, with the sudden urge of wanting to pull her in for a kiss. Bobby tugged the collar of his shirt slightly as he let out a small laugh, trying to get the urge off his mind.

Running a hand through his hair he spoke, "Well who knows maybe this new guy will soon sweep you off your feet with some jewelry." He joked, but the second it left his mouth it brought a sour feeling. He caught sight of that instant smile from Jubilee and he had to rub his neck with his hand so he could look away just so he could hide the disgusted look that was on his face.

Bobby had to suppress the urge to groan as Jubilee continued to smile, he let out a inward sigh realizing two months ago a joke like that wouldn't have even crossed his mind twice … but now it was leaving a bad impression.

Jubilee sighed as she smiled; Bobby's teasing left her with some giddiness just by the mere idea of Tyler presenting her with something beautiful. Okay, so this wasn't her typical behavior, she sure wasn't the type to giggle and go into girly fits over jewelry. But what could she say; receiving something as beautiful sure can you make you feel special. And all girls, despite whether or not they're girly, need to feel special at one point.

She could easily remember just how she felt when Bobby had presented her with such a simple yet gorgeous gift, it absolutely took her breathe away. It had been one of the many rare moments; she was captivated at how he had such the ability to impact her heart so well, leaving it speechless and touched.

Bobby coughed, as he slightly glared at Jubilee, she was still smiling and he could tell just by looking her she was lost in her thoughts. He stood from the bed, not wanting to stay any longer especially if Tyler was going to be the new topic of the conversation.

He made a face to himself, thinking how stupid he had been from switching the conversation about him to Tyler. Letting out a sigh he ran his hand through his hair again, it was a weird feeling to naturally want to joke around about Jubilee's love life with her, only to recognize his own feelings.

"What?" Jubilee asked when she saw Bobby's glare, standing up she crossed her arms. Raising her eyebrow she narrowed her eyes at her best friend. It was that look again, the same look he had been giving her the past several days. It was the look that said he was thinking but what he was thinking about she couldn't quite understand.

Smirking at her reaction, Bobby turned around about to walk out the door. "I better be going before Mr. Casanova comes looking for you." His face once again turned away from hers allowing him to roll his eyes at his nickname for Tyler.

Jubilee scoffed as she uncrossed her arms, "Ha-ha." Although a smile graced her face as she thought of Tyler's nonstop charms. She was beginning to feel excited once more for the dance.

Bobby grabbed the door handle ready to walk out of the room, to meet with his date, and more importantly hoping to get his mind off Jubilee.

A hand fell on his shoulder and he turned around, only to be faced inches away from Jubilee. Bobby once again for the second time that day, had to suppress the reaction to stare and drool, although she didn't need the make up she had indeed look ever more radiant he though. Letting out a small laugh, hoping he wouldn't look so obvious about checking her out, he raised an eyebrow waiting to see what she wanted.

Smiling she lifted her hand on his shoulder and winked at Bobby, "Make sure you save me a dance okay handsome?"

Smirking at her compliment he immediately nodded his head. "No doubt." Not wanting to stay close to her any longer in fear he would make a move or say something stupid, he turned away and opened the door.

Just before stepping out the door, he took a look over his shoulder and gave her a smile he knew she would take as a flirt. "Hey Jubes, like any other day, again you look absolutely beautiful." Not waiting for a reaction he walked off in a rush.

Jubilee felt her self blush at Bobby's smile and compliment, her eyes glancing over to the full length mirror. It was again another one of those many rare moments that he let her captivated.

* * *

_Author Note_: I had a difficult time writing this chapter that was probably why it took so long for me to finish it. It sure isn't my favorite but I hope in some way you liked it. 

Leave me a review. I'll really appreciate it and push harder to finish the next chapter faster. A few more and this story will be completed!!!

Thanks for reading.


	17. Finally the Dance!

_Author Note_: THANKS to **allyg1990**, **midnite requiem**, **Abbs of the faeries**, **lilJunebug** and **Kioyuki Oniga **with your reviews it truly keeps me motivated to finish this story … I think without them I would have went on a hiatus a long time ago! But thanks to you all that reviewed, we're almost near the end!

Wow, I guess it really helps that I had an idea how this chapter would play out months ago because I finished it within two days. I put a small waiting period before uploading; I actually started typing out the next chapter and it's almost half way done. If I finish it, I'll upload it next Saturday! Or who knows maybe sooner.

Again. I don't have a beta .. anyone interested? haha. well i apologize again for any spelling errors or grammar mistakes!

Well I enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you enjoy it too!

* * *

**Chapter 17****: Finally The Dance!**

"Wow this place is amazing. When you said dance I didn't think it'd look like this." Tyler exclaimed as Jubilee brought him in closer to the center of the courtyard.

Indeed, Kitty who had taken charge of the annual Spring Dance did a fantabulous job decorating the courtyard to look like something that came right out of the movies. It probably helped that the mansion itself was extravagant, but adding the lights that hung around the courtyard, the tables all around with flowers laid all over them, it was breath taking. The food was something in its own category; top catered food was who provided the food, just the smell of it caused a lot of people to already start eating. Besides, people were already just flocking to the food tables where right in the center was a giant beautiful phoenix ice sculpture, which from its beak ran down fruit punch.

Jubilee laughed, "Well I guess you can say this is our prom or something." she replied, as she took a seat on the nearest empty chair.

"You got that right." Tyler replied as he looked around still in amazement, which caused Jubilee to laugh softly to herself. She would have to remember to tell Kitty just how great of a job she did that it left her date almost in speechless amazement.

Looking down Tyler smirked, as he grabbed her hand. "The food was fantastic, you ready to dance?"

Shaking her head she looked around hoping to put off dancing for a little longer. It wasn't that she was a horrible dancing but she also wasn't the best. Her eyes caught sight of her best girl friend on the dance floor moving to the rhythm of the song that was playing, her eyes widen when she realized that Amara had actually got John to dance with her.

Well what do you know Pyro dancing Jubilee thought to her as a smile fell on her face, she wondered if she was the only one surprised to see it.

She wasn't able to linger on her thoughts much longer when she felt herself being pulled from her chair.

"Come on." Tyler said with a laugh as he began to tug her hand. "I want to dance with the prettiest girl here."

Her face flushed at his comment and she didn't have time to argue when she soon began to follow Tyler without her own will. Jubilee laughed as Tyler's hand pulled her towards the dance floor, her body was soon pressed up against him and he smiled down at her as he began to dance to the beat of the music.

"Did I tell you how stunning you look?" Tyler whispered his lips close to her ear allowing not only for her to hear his voice over the music but also feeling his breathe as he spoke.

A shiver went down her spine at the feel and the tone of his voice and she pulled back a little to look him in the eye. With a smile and a short laugh she answered, "Yes you have, this is like your 10th time. You're crazy."

Tyler shrugged his shoulders as a roguish smile appeared on his face, with a wink he spoke over the loud music, "I guess I can't help it. You're hot."

Shaking her head, she was still getting use to his constant compliments and flattery. Jubilee laughed as she danced closer to him, "Well I must say you are quite dashing."

The up beat song soon faded and a slower song filled the speaker system and within seconds Tyler's arms wrapped around Jubilee's waist drawing her closer towards him.

Her hands snaked up his back and she placed them behind his neck. Jubilee smiled to herself as she felt Tyler pull her just a little closer and she laid her head against his shoulder.

Closing her eyes she took a whiff of his musk cologne, it was the first time she danced with him but yet she couldn't help but like the feel of his arms around her. Her eyes fluttered open as she looked throughout the dance floor, catching sight of Amara and John once again this time they were dancing closely together in each others arms. Jubilee smiled to herself knowing that they were so much in love for one another.

Love. She exhaled deeply and wondered to herself when she would find love for herself. It was great seeing Amara and John together heck even Ray was in what seemed like love, but not her. Tyler? Was she in love? No she knew the answer to that … but she was hoping maybe after awhile she would be. Besides at least until then she would have fun. Letting out a soft sigh, well at least she wasn't the only one that wasn't. She still had her best friend who was still in the same boat with her.

Eyes wondering she looked for her best friend realizing she hadn't seen Bobby since he walked out her room. It didn't take her long to find him when she spotted Amy in a beautiful lavender dress standing next to Bobby at the punch table, they both appeared to be smiling about whatever they were talking about.

Looking away Jubilee let out a small sigh, relieved to know that Bobby was okay; at least he and Amy were still friends. Love. The word repeated in her head as she thought about how Bobby couldn't love a girl like Amy. She let out a small laugh to herself, I shouldn't be thinking about Bobby's love life right now she thought. Closing her eyes she allowed her head to rest once more comfortably against Tyler's shoulders and enjoyed the rest of their first dance together.

- - -

His eyes wondering, Bobby held his cup of fruit punch in his hand as he looked around the crowds of people throughout the courtyard. His gaze soon stopped when he caught sight of the same person who had stopped his breathing hours ago.

Jubilee.

Narrowing his eyes he grunted softly to himself as he watched Jubilee danced with Tyler, her arms around his neck and his arms around her. She danced dangerously close; he had never seen her dance so close to a guy. Had she ever danced that close to him, he wondered. Jealously crept up inside him, and Bobby still couldn't understand the same thing he had been asking himself since the first time he met the guy. Nothing about Bobby's impression about the guy changed, so he couldn't help but still wonder what Jubilee saw in him.

"Did you tell her yet?"

The voice interrupted his thoughts and he turned to look at his lovely date, Amy. It was the first time since they broke up that they actually talked, well with the exceptions of when they talked about the dance that is.

Shaking his head he only shrugged his shoulders and looked back at his best friend dancing. "No."

Amy's hand fell on his shoulder, she sighed to herself and spoke, "I'm telling you Bobby, you should just tell her."

Turning he shrugged her hand off her shoulder, his brown eyes locked with Amy's and he wondered why he couldn't simply just truly fall for her, it would have been a lot more easier if he could. But he couldn't his heart was set on his best friend, it always had been. "It isn't that easy. When I said we were best friends, I meant it. If I told her it could destroy everything."

An encouraging smile fell on Amy's face, "Okay. You have a point. But have you ever heard that sometimes friends make the best lovers." Winking as she let out a laugh.

A smile formed on Bobby's face at a thought 'best lovers' and he took a quick glance at Jubilee who had just pulled away from Tyler laughing, the slow song ending.

Amy let out a laugh as her eyes wondered to where Bobby's attention was currently on. If there was anything she hoped would happen would be Bobby and Jubilee getting together. What better way to fall in love, she thought to herself, than to fall in love with your best friend someone who already knew almost everything about you.

Bobby turned back around when he heard Amy's laugh. He shamefully smiled when he realized Amy was looking in the direction Jubilee was in and it proved that she had caught him staring. Stealing one more look at Jubilee he confessed, "I've always liked her."

Raising both eyebrows Amy smiled at the words that had just come out of Bobby's mouth. It was the first time since they broke up that he had finally admitted to his feelings towards his best friend. "I could kind of tell. It was just by the way you looked at her, not just with physical attraction but with admiration."

Nodding his head Bobby then motioned to the nearest empty table and began to walk over so that they could take a seat. "I didn't think I was so obvious."

"You weren't actually; remember I told you I wasn't entirely sure when until that day we broke up." Amy answered with a laugh as she leaned against her chair. "Let's just say I have a brother who looked at his best girl friend the same way, so I know the look it gave me a huge hint."

Understanding Bobby nodded his head, he was beginning to once again see for the second time that night how great of person Amy was. "I'm sorry that we broke up, you really are a great girl Amy."

Waving her hand in the air Amy laughed softly, "Oh don't worry about it Bobby. Like I said when we broke up you're a great guy and it was fun while we lasted. Besides …" her eyes wondered toward a group of students who were hanging out on the far side of the courtyard, "That guy in the blue is he taken?"

Surprised at Amy's comment Bobby followed her eyes and looked to see where she was looking, blue shirt. Eyes widen he smirked to himself amused that Amy had an attraction to that guy, "Jamie?"

"Jamie." Amy repeated as her eyes once again drifted towards the mutant with the abilities to multiply him self. Jamie was no longer the young kid that was picked on in the mansion for trying to fit in with Bobby and Ray. No not at all, he had shot up in height, his voice deeper and was currently the youngest member of the x-men team.

Smirking Bobby placed his elbow on the table and leaned his head against his hand. "Jamie Madrox, he's I think he's 15 turning 16 later this month." Bobby shared as he recalled Jamie being a year younger than them.

Amy turned to face Bobby her face a little red as she listened to Bobby give a brief description of the young man that caught her eye. "A year younger than me?" Amy asked as she smiled, "Single?"

Bobby smirked as he stood from his chair, looking over to Jamie was now entertaining the group of students with some kind of story. Jamie was talking adamantly his hands thrown in the air as he spoke, he was probably telling a story from one of their missions. "Just your luck. I'll introduce you two."

Standing quickly Amy shook her hands, "No I couldn't." she argued as she shook her hands a blush creeping on her face. "I'm your date."

Letting out a laugh Bobby crossed his arms, "It's fine, I'm sure I can steal you away from him if I need a dance. Even if you do hit it off and ditch me, its fine … it's the least I can do since you know you were so nice with me during and even now after our breakup." Bobby smiled as he watched Amy bite her lip as if she was thinking about the idea in her head. Without wasting another second Bobby grabbed her hand, "Come on."

Bobby walked slowly as he placed his hand on Amy's lower back, he watched from the corner of his eye Amy fix her hair with her hands. "I never knew you were into younger guys." He commented.

Amy stopped touching her hair and looked at Bobby, she tilted her head side to side, "Hmm I don't know. I dated one or two guys who were younger me. Besides Jamie is only a year younger then me."

"Oh." Bobby replied silently as he nodded his head slowly recalling the piece of information that Amy was a year younger than him. Peering down at her he smirked finding it strange that she had been so interested in Jamie just by looking at him. "Why Jamie?" He asked out loud curious as they approached the table.

Stopping Amy blushed as she sheepishly smiled at Bobby. "Well." She began to say as she curled her hair with her finger. "Well we actually bumped into each other earlier this evening. He made a joke and we talked for a few minutes, and well I thought he was dorkishly charming. What can I say I'm tired of jocks and after dating you … I realize a down to earth guy may be it?"

Bobby let out a laugh as he tried to imagine Jamie flirting with Amy with some kind of lame pick up line or joke. It was so like Jamie, even though he had grown as mutant, he definitely still had the personality of innocence and being a goof.

Stopping Amy smiling face immediately turned serious, she turned and looked at him. They stood several feet away from where Jamie and a couple of his friends sat still laughing and now listening to Melissa, another student at the school, talking.

Grabbing his arms Amy smile disappeared and she pursed her lips together, "Tell me this before we walk any further."

Bobby raised his eyebrow curious to the sudden change of mood and how quick her laugh and giddiness disappeared. "What?"

"He doesn't have a girl as a best friend does he?"

Letting out a loud laugh, Bobby grabbed her hands and pulled Amy into a hug. Answering with as he laugh he released her from his arms "It really is your lucky night, he doesn't."

Amy laughed, "Perfect." and wrapped her arm around Bobby's once more, "Well what are you waiting for? Let's go."

Reaching the table, Bobby stopped a couple of feet away throwing his arm in the air he yelled, "Jamie!" motioning for his friend to come over to them.

Jamie looked up and a smile appeared on his face, turning to his friends he'll be back he jumped off the table. And just like the goof Bobby had always known him to be Jamie walked towards the two teenagers with a bounce in his step that made him look like a child with no care in the world.

"Hey Bobby." Jamie called out as he stopped a foot away from his teammate.

Bobby nodded his head with a smile and turned to face his date, "Uh, Jamie I wanted you to meet my friend here Amy."

A deep shade of red filled Jamie's face as he now noticed the blonde girl dressed in a lavender dress that stopped mid thigh, white heels that made her just an inch or two shorter than Bobby. It had been the girl he had accidentally bumped into earlier; he had actually been attracted to her but couldn't formulate a good string of words so he ended up running off after his lame joke and apology.

"Hi." Amy said without missing a beat, she extended her hand to shake hands with Jamie who had now lost all words.

"Uh, err." Jamie stammered on his words as he shook Amy's hand. He rubbed the back of his neck furiously, "Nice to meet you." He finally managed to say and Amy broke into a small fit of giggles by his behavior.

Smirking Bobby looked at the pair, Jamie was certainly a goof but a down to earth guy that maybe did have that possibility to give Amy the relationship she had been looking for. Jamie was still obviously checking out Amy, while she continued to blush slightly and laugh at the attention. Slapping his hand on Jamie's back, "Well I'll leave you two to talk."

Jamie shot his eyes up to Bobby, remembering that his x-men leader was with him. He nervously laughed as he looked at Amy and then back at Bobby. "Wait what, isn't she your date?" he whispered loudly as he took a step closer to Bobby.

Bobby laughed as he looked back at Amy as she smiled a giant thank you for his current accomplishment of introducing her to her new eye candy. Shaking his head he wrapped his arm around Jamie's shoulder who stood maybe a inch shorter than him, bringing his head closer to his he spoke, "Yes, but we're just friends now. And from what I heard she wants to see maybe if you two can be more than friends."

The comment caused Jamie to turn red once more this time his ears also took on the new color as his face. Jamie's light brown eyes wondered back to where Amy patiently waited as she tried to occupy her attention with her bracelet. He began to stammer once more, apparently nervous at this opportunity to talk to gorgeous girl.

Releasing his arm Bobby placed both hands on Jamie's shoulders. He had to keep himself from laughing as he looked at Jamie who stood like an anxious preteen about to go on his first date or something. He knew Jamie's personality he wasn't the most popular guy in the mansion but he was pretty known since he is part of the x-men, however he had still yet gotten use to flirting with girls. "She may look like a cheerleader, type a girl, with that entire sassy flashy attitude but she's more than that. Don't be scared."

"Enough talking." Amy then said sweetly as she appeared next to Jamie's arm, she leaned her head against his shoulder and gave Bobby a wink. "Don't worry Jamie I don't bite. But you wouldn't mind leaving your friends for a moment and talking to me for a few would you?"

The sweet angelic voice filled the air and Jamie nodded eagerly. Taking his arm into his he began to lead her to a quieter place in the courtyard. Bobby smiled as he watched Amy turn around and mouth him a thank you.

Letting out a sigh Bobby shoved his hands in his pocket feeling a little better about his evening that even though he may have potentially lost his date, he had given back to his ex-girlfriend and he felt like he had owed her.

"Is my eyes going bad or did I just see Jamie Madrox stealing your date right in front of you."

Kicking his foot against the pavement he turned to face his friend, "You don't need glasses yet Ray." He simply said as he began to walk away somewhere he could get something to eat or drink or just something to do.

Scratching his head Ray's face filled with confusion as he began to follow Bobby. "I don't get it."

"Amy thought he was cute in a goofy kind of way." Bobby shortly explained still walking with no destination in mind.

Ray answered as he stopped right behind Bobby, the explanation sinking in his mind. "Aren't you a little bothered, it makes you dateless."

Grabbing a piece of cake Bobby turned to his friend after taking a bite into it first. His mouth semi filled he began to talk, his words a little muffled, "No. It kind of isn't such a big deal when your just friends anyways. It's not much of a date."

Ray shook his head as he grabbed a piece of cake and placed on the plate. Both silently ate their dessert, looking around Bobby spoke, "Where's Julie?"

"Oh. She had to use the restroom." Ray quickly answered as he looked from the table, to find his girlfriend. "OH there she is. Sorry dude I'll see you later."

Waving a silent bye Bobby watched Ray walk off to great his date and girlfriend. A smile was plastered on his face and Bobby had to shake his head he had never seen Ray that happy. It seemed like everyone was finding love these days.

Love. The word alone began to drift his thoughts to a particular person. Grunting to himself Bobby pushed out his chair, he wasn't going to sit down and let his mind drift about his best friend who he harbored love for. Standing up he walked over to the punch table to get himself a drink to wash down the cake he had just eaten.

The phoenix ice sculpture was slowly melting and Bobby placed an empty cup at where the juice poured down from. He silently wished that someone like Lance had spiked the punch; it would make the night pass much quicker. Not to mention maybe help get his mind of Jubilee.

Taking a sip of the punch, he pursed his lips together as the sweet juice ran down his throat. No alcohol, he thought. He frowned to himself as his forehead wrinkled. Bobby wanted to leave.

Letting out a sigh he leaned against the table. His eyes searched where he had last seen Jamie and Amy but he could no longer see them. However, since she hadn't come looking for him it only meant one thing, they hit it off. Bobby was starting to feel a slight regret introducing Amy so early in the evening to Jamie, he was now realizing how much longer the night would be if he was going to spend it by the punch table alone.

I want to leave. The repeating thoughts that ran in his mind, taking another large gulp of his drink he was wishing strongly that it would by some miracle have some alcohol. No luck. Too bad he didn't have the mutant ability to perform such an act.

No longer finding any desire to remain where he was placing the empty cup on the table he planned to leave. When a laugh filled the air and stopped him in his movement. Jubilee. His eyes shot up and he immediately searched for the owner of the laugh.

Sweat fell from his face as he saw from a not too far distance Jubilee stood laughing with Amara. His immediate plans to leave were washed away. He owned Jubilee a dance.

'God a dance' he thought to himself as he watched Jubilee's face lit up once more as she smiled with Amara. Every feature and every great thing about Jubilee seemed to be flashing so brightly since Bobby had first laid eyes on her that day that he couldn't bear to take his eyes off her. He wondered if everyone at the dance could see it as evident as he did, how breathing taking she was.

It became clear to him all a sudden as he watched in what seemed like in slow motion everyone all around and around her. He began to see as he watched her now talking to Kitty, Kurt, Amara and John as she smiled as she spoke and as she listened. His eyes cast a little downward still watching Jubilee when the thoughts became known that the world wouldn't stop for him, for her, for them.

How much longer would he be able to still be that first, one and only guy to get her jewelry? Even if she had meant it obviously as a friend, it still put him in a higher position than any one else. Bobby felt his heart ache out of fear … he didn't want to lose. That clenching throbbing pain filled his chest … he didn't want to lose her. Although he had seen her date several guys for years now he had finally stopped denying the feelings he had always held, how would he be able to stand back and watch now?

His sad pained eyes looked up and it was like as if they have always been connected, like she had always known him better than he knew himself. Because at that same instant Jubilee's unmistakable sapphire eyes stared directly into his.

I love you. The words came rushing out of his mind, like it was automatic, at the very moment they made eye contact. He watched as she looked at him in a way that he had hardly ever seen her do, in a way that he could not even read. And then just as quickly as it had come, the moment disappeared. Her eyes returned back to the group of friends and he looked everywhere but at her but at every space that surrounded her.

"She sure is something to look at huh?"

The voice was barely recognizable but it still brought an icy glare in his eyes the second he heard it. It took every ounce of him to not bring down the temperature to a freezing degree. Turning around he put on his best behaved smile.

Tyler smiled smugly as Bobby turned to face him; his eyes looked at him and then back at Jubilee. A kind of cockiness filled his voice, "Don't worry I don't blame you for checking her out. Jubilee's smoking hot; even I don't get tired of staring."

Holding the urge to walk off or more importantly punch Tyler for his tone and his attitude Bobby crossed his arms, "I wasn't checking her out." He replied monotone, "Besides I am her best friend."

Letting out a fake laugh Tyler nodded his head slowly, "Yes that's right best friend. I don't know how you did it … stay best friends with someone that hot. If I were you I would have made a move on her ages ago, use that best friend card and get some benefits or something."

Bobby shut his mouth tight; he was beginning to feel his blood boil at the way Tyler was talking about Jubilee, it sounded nothing like a guy who truly liked her. It sounded more like some guy who was looking a piece of ass.

"Well I guess I have to be glad you didn't since it allowed me to move in at the opportunity." Tyler continued to talk when Bobby said nothing.

His patience was wavering and Bobby didn't want to hear anymore of his arrogance, he turned to get away to think or maybe just to get away. But Tyler began to talk once more, "Maybe you can answer me this question since you are Jubilee's best friend."

Shutting his eyes he let out a deep breathe of air. Bobby silently told himself to leave that it wouldn't do any good to stay and to listen to this jerk but before he could move his feet Tyler was talking again.

"Is Jubilee a virgin?" Tyler asked with no hesitation and like as if he was asking when her birthday was.

At that moment Bobby swore he could maybe have some of Pyro's mutant abilities became anger flooded over him and he felt his eyes begin to burn with rage. "What?" He hissed as he turned to face Tyler.

Tyler unaware at the dangerous situation he had put himself he still continued to speak without no reservation, "Well you see of course me and Jubilee fooled around so I know she isn't exactly a beginner but I just can't figure out of she's still a virgin."

Hands were clenched in a tight fist as Bobby felt his blood pumping through his veins; he was seconds away from knocking the lights out the arrogant, cocky ass, punk of a guy that was standing in front of him.

Looking at Bobby's behavior with a silent confusion Tyler shook his head, mumbling something about Bobby acting weird for not being to talk guy-to-guy about Jubilee's sex history. Giving a glare at the x-men leader Tyler scoffed and turned away, "Guess it doesn't matter since I plan to give it to her tonight."

Eyes widened and all the reserve that Bobby was holding off since the moment Tyler began to talk to him disappeared. He could feel the temperature around him begin to drop, if one was watching the ice sculpture which was inches away from him, the melting ice that ran down now stopped frozen. Before Tyler could even notice that the nice warm spring air was now freezing cold like the middle of winter, Bobby grabbed his shoulder stopping him from his steps and pulled him around to face him. With a look of surprise on Tyler's face Bobby only gave him 3 seconds to realize what was happening before he sent his fist flying to his face.

"Okay, this is the last picture I am going to take for you girls." John complained slightly as Kitty, Amara and Jubilee huddle next to each other.

Jubilee laughed at John's complaints but yet obedience to Amara, that guy was definitely in love. John was didn't even get to finish saying two when a scream filled the air. A large crash filled the air and Jubilee's x-men member instants kicked in quickly her eyes narrowing on the location.

Eyes widen as she watched two young men wrestling on a now broken punch table, commotion began to start all around her. Before Amara could even ask her what was going to happen, Jubilee's wide sapphire eyes turned into a dark blue her eyes dilating at the shock, "Bobby?" she said out loud as she watched her best friend lift his hand in the air to deliver a punch to the guy below him … TYLER?!

* * *

_Author Note_: How'd you like it?! Please tell me! I hadn't intended in cutting in the middle like that but I also didn't intend to pair Amy with Jamie either, that my dear readers came during the middle of my writing, but I hope you liked it. I think she deserved to be with someone, hehe. So the chapter came out longer than I expected. 

I started the next chapter already and hopefully will finish it and post it by next Saturday. I'm almost done with the story! Thanks for sticking with me through it, please take the time to review it helps me immensely even if it's a sentence!

Thanks for reading.


	18. Emotions Flying

_Author Note_: **allyg1990**, **Abbs of the faeries**, **roguishcharm**, and **midnite requiem** you are not only greatest readers but my biggest muses throughout the story! Thank you THANK YOU for all your reviews. I finished this fairly quickly with the motivation.

Here is chapter 18, I hope you enjoy it! I rushed to upload it cause I need to meet with a classmate at Starbucks in a couple hours, so please ignore spelling or grammar errors that I missed.

* * *

**Chapter 18****: Emotions Flying**

The adrenaline in his system began to rise quickly as Bobby felt Tyler's fist make contact with his jaw. Everything had happened so fast, after Tyler recovered from the punch that Bobby had given him he came rushing at x-men, sending both of them unto the punch table. Luckily for them it was just where the filled cups sat on, the ice sculpture and the rest of the punch was safe on the table next to them.

They wrestled on the table which was now broken on the floor both young men trying to gain the advantage of getting on top. Bobby however quickly gained that advantage which caused Tyler to deliver him a punch.

Shaking his head Bobby smirked at the punch he had just felt against his jaw, if he hadn't been an x-men it would probably hurt more than it did at that second instead it only boasted his adrenaline.

He could feel his pants slowly become soaked from the beverage that had spilled all over which now pooled beneath them.

"FUCK. What is your problem?" Tyler grunted as he tried to shove Bobby off him.

Grabbing Tyler by the collar of his shirt Bobby lifted his head off the ground so he could properly glare at him; his anger was beginning to soar. If looks could kill Tyler would have been dead at that instant "You, you talk about Jubilee like she's just some piece of ass."

Pushing Bobby's hands off the collar of his shirt, Tyler was able to shove off him sending Bobby slightly backwards. "That's it, over Jubilee?!" Tyler grunted, this time he grabbed Bobby by his shirt looking in his eyes, "Are you dick-less or something, of course she's a piece of ass."

"You asshole!" Bobby yelled as he sent a punch towards Tyler's face, the deep force of contact sent Tyler flying on his back onto the broken table once more. His emotions were flying, he couldn't believe this jerk, couldn't believe that Jubilee even liked him, couldn't believe that he had even gotten a chance with Jubilee. Bobby was sick of his arrogance his stuck up attitude like he owned her; he was going to shut up him with a beating.

"I'm going to beat your ass." Bobby yelled as he lunge forward ready to rain down his punches on Tyler.

Bobby stopped in midair as two hands grabbed his arms, "Calm down Bobby."

Turning his head, his eyes were raging from anger, ready to shove off whoever had stopped him from giving Tyler what he deserved. Meeting Ray's eyes Bobby for a second let his emotions drop before trying to return back to his attack towards Tyler.

"Let go of me Ray." Bobby hissed, as he tried to shrug off Ray's hold on him. Bobby looked back at Tyler who was laying on the table his hand covering his face; it seemed the last punch had really gotten to him because he was no longer moving.

"You need to calm down." Ray whispered loudly as he started to pull Bobby to his feet.

Bobby was starting to become aware of the crowd that had surrounded him, obviously watching the fight since the start. But even though he should have been embarrassed, he an x-men leader and there he was fighting at a dance. He should have been embarrassed but he wasn't, of all the emotions that were flying in him embarrassed sure weren't one of them.

Finally being able to push Ray off Bobby lunged forward and once again held Tyler by his shirt. His eyes were blazing with rage and he could feel once again the temperature begin to drop in the air around him. He was going to give this guy what he deserves and no one was going to stop him.

"BOBBY!"

The cry of his name stopped his fist mid air from flying towards Tyler's face for the third time that night. He knew that voice and okay, maybe only one person could stop him.

Freezing he still held Tyler beneath him his eyes still glaring down at this sorry excuse of a guy. As he thought how lucky he was that Bobby hadn't begun his real beating. Tyler's once shock face quickly showed relief knowing he had just been saved from a dangerous punch. "What are you doing?" The voice yelled as he began to feel himself being pulled of Tyler, Bobby's muscles still tensed as he allowed himself to be pull up into a standing position.

Standing Bobby began breathing heavily his eyes sending Tyler a death glare. Tyler still looked in pain, shock written all over his face and Bobby knew that he was scared shitless. "You're lucky." Bobby mumbled under his breath.

Jubilee quickly kneeled down to inspect her bleeding and groaning date. Bobby watched as concerned filled her eyes as she looked at Tyler. Tyler looked up and a sudden sly look filled his face that Jubilee didn't see and Bobby scoffed at Jubilee's affection and care for him.

Kicking a cup he scoffed again. Hell no was he going to stay any longer to watch Jubilee fuss over Tyler, it made him sick. Fuck it Bobby thought and he turned to walk off.

"What were you doing?" the voice repeated and Bobby felt two hands grab him by his shoulders to turn him. He was surprised at her quickness to get to him as he already walked several feet away. His face soon lifted by a hand and he stared straight into eyes that sparkled with fireworks.

Jubilee.

He knew that look; it was the look that everyone in the mansion feared whenever her firecracker attitude went off. If there was ever a time to avoid Jubilation Lee it was when she had that look on her face, it was during that time with that look she could go off like a firecracker and causing grave damage.

"Are you listening to me?" Jubilee screamed as she shook Bobby's shoulder, his eyes seconds ago were burning which such fury it almost scared her, almost, she never saw it in him ever … well, except when they were out at missions when she or someone in his team got hurt he went after the enemy with those eyes. But something about them this time it seemed different more than just dangerous, it seemed like his eyes carried something else.

Jubilee looked at him carefully, his eyes since the moment it met hers, it filled with emptiness and she couldn't read it. Her irritation was beginning to grow, first she had seen Bobby attacking her date and now he wasn't even listening to a word she said.

"Are you stupid?" She hissed, her eyes turning dark as she glared at him. "You were just beating up my date."

Stupid. The word snapped in his head and he let out a grunt, "AM I stupid!" Bobby repeated he was offended that she would call him that that she would take Tyler's side first. Throwing his hands in the air he turned back around to walk away, he didn't want to deal with this. "He deserved it." His voice cold and harsh.

"Don't you dare walk away from me Bobby Drake!" Jubilee yelled a warning and he could feel energy around him begin to compose. And just by knowing her so well he could notice it and he knew that it was her powers.

Bobby stopped in his steps but refused to turn around; he felt betrayed that she had accused him first, even if it was his fault. And if there was anything Bobby was when he was betrayed when he was hurt, he was stubborn. "He deserved it." Bobby repeated once more his voice filled with much more hate and frustration. He continued to walk away.

Jubilee let out a cry of anger, her emotions were flying. And Bobby once again felt the energy particles around him raise. "He deserved it?" and Jubilee let out a fake laugh, "He deserved it that's it that's all your going to tell me?" Her voice was loud and it was dangerously angry, "Didn't I tell you we aren't 14 anymore. But you're going to go around punching a guy at a dance, at a dance just because he deserved it! What is wrong with you!"

He clenched his fist as he listened to each word that had come out of her mouth. He had become quite aware that almost no one in the courtyard was talking except small whispers but he knew that everyone was listening or trying their best to listen to what was going on.

He wanted to compose himself but he couldn't. The way she was speaking to him the way it felt like she was judging him all for Tyler, he didn't want to use any strength he had left to hold back.

Letting out a cold fake laugh Bobby turned around, "Yeah that's what I'm going to tell you he deserved it." He yelled as he faced her, "I'm not stupid and I know I'm not 14 any more, but that punk ass of a guy, deserved it."

She glared her arms crossed and he knew that she was suppressing the urge to send fireworks at him. Jubilee had gotten so well at controlling her powers when her emotions rose but Bobby after all their training together could still sense parts of it. Her mouth opened to speak but he stopped her.

"He talked about you like you were some piece of ass." Bobby yelled as he pointed at Tyler who had now gotten on his feet someone had given him a piece of ice which was now being held against his face. "How he was going to get some tonight from you because you've already given him something to look forward to."

Her face heated up and now she was aware at just how quiet everyone had gotten and how loud they were. It was a habit they had always had when they fought, no one existed and they both had no reservations they said what they wanted, and they yelled at one another at the top of their lungs. It was the first time she truly regret that habit of theirs. Jubilee stared back at Bobby with the look that he had better stopped there or she would kill him. She hissed, "Shut up Bobby."

Yet Bobby looked away and ignored it, he was too far pissed off to care. If she was going to blame him and call him stupid he would at least tell her why he did it. And unlike Jubilee he hadn't realize just how much everyone was listening, "So I wanted to beat the crap out of him because he was talking about you and how he was planning to fuck you."

Whispers surrounded them. Her eyes lit with anger and she within an instant sent her hand flying. Jubilee slapped his face leaving a bright red mark. She watched as he stared back in shock it was the first time she had ever slapped him or hit him when they weren't sparring.

He was frozen and he felt like his heart had stopped beating and more importantly it felt like she had hit his heart itself. Did she just slap him? Bobby stood in disbelief at what had just happened.

Mortified at what everyone had just heard she wasted no time after the slap and pushed herself pass him away from Bobby, away from Tyler, and away from everyone that had been watching.

Bobby stood unmoving, whispers and gasps had filled the air and he slowly touched his cheek that Jubilee had slapped. Letting out a deep sigh he closed his eyes, I messed up.

- - -

Jubilee marched off tears streamed down her face. Emotions were flying within her. She had never been so angry yet mortified in her whole life.

Tyler. She should have known that he was just another guy; well she had in some way. But still why did it bother her? Did it hurt? Then there was her best friend, her best friend who didn't know how to control himself, his fist and his mouth.

Bobby Drake.

She would kill him the next time she saw him, without any witnesses. He had been lucky there were people at the dance that didn't know they were mutants or she would have tried to kill him on the spot. She would have sent her plasma explosions at him and detonated them.

"Fuck." She swore to herself as she walked off the sounds and the lights of the courtyard disappearing.

She couldn't believe him, tears still ran, what started to be one of the most beautiful nights of her life she now wished never happened. As much as she tried to control her emotions she couldn't and tears kept falling.

"Jubilee" a voice called out in the distance.

Jubilee swore to herself as she felt herself freeze for a second at the sound of her name. Looking at her heels she swore again cursing how she couldn't run on grass with them on.

"Jubilee." The voice sounding closer.

Picking up her pace Jubilee tried to walk faster, she didn't feel like talking. She especially didn't want to be seen in this state, she was a mess. And more importantly she didn't want to see HIS face.

"Jubes." The voice now directly behind her breathing heavily proving that had ran after her and soon she felt a hand stopping her.

Spinning her around Jubilee closed her eyes. "I don't want to talk to you." Her voice choked up as she spoke, trying to keep herself from cracking. Her heart ache and even though she could feel the stabbing pain in her chest, she forced herself to stop crying.

"I know." Bobby whispered shoving his hands in his pocket. He shifted his weight from one leg to the next he was nervous. "Amara actually tried to stop me."

Jubilee opened her eyes and smirked at the thought of Amara standing up for her even when she ran off. She truly was Jubilee's best girl friend and maybe at that time Jubilee's only best friend. "Then what you doing here, go away." Her voice cold as she stared at him.

Again that cold look, the same one she had given him in the rec room when they had stopped talking after Valentines Day, it sent a shiver through him. "I want to apologize." He softly confessed.

"Apologize?" Jubilee yelled. Her eyes burned as she held back any more tears from falling. "You just beat up my date a minute ago and now you want to apologize!"

Her voice was harsh and it was loud and Bobby felt every ounce of her anger and frustration with each word that she spoke. He held back the desire to flinch or to be hurt, shouldn't he be mad? She automatically had yelled at him blamed him.

Letting out a scoff he flew his hands in the air, "I told you he deserved it!"

Jubilee yelled and she turned around to continue walking. She really was going to kill him if he kept talking, she would have normally started throwing sparks at him but her emotions were soaring and all over the place she knew she wouldn't be able to control it. And although she wanted to hurt him, she knew she could seriously hurt him if she wasn't careful.

"Will you talk to me?!" Bobby screamed at her, as he grabbed her shoulder stopping her in her place and spinning her around.

Her hand flung out and she pushed on his hand that rested on her shoulder. "Do you have any idea what you just did?!"

Bobby looked at the grass kicked his foot against it, he knew exactly what he just did and it caused him to get a slap in his face.

"So what if he was telling you or asking about my sexual activities! You were the one who practically announced it to the whole mansion to hear!"

'_He was going to get some tonight ... cause you already gave him something to look forward to … He wanted to fuck you.'_

"But Jubes, that guy was talking about you guys fooling around like it was some football game, asking if you were a virgin like as if he were asking for your birthday!" Bobby argued, "I had to beat his ass for it."

Jubilee sighed, "I appreciate it Bobby that you'd do that to defend me." And Bobby let out a small sigh of relief. "But I don't need you to go jumping in my business. Nor what goes on between me and Tyler." Jubilee's tone cold, "now leave me alone."

And the relief that had come over him was quickly gone, "What." Bobby hissed did he just hear Jubilee say he wasn't allowed to be a part of this and still defending Tyler. "How can you still even defend someone like that?!"

"Because you do it all the time Bobby!" Jubilee screamed, she was getting frustrated, her eyes glaring at her best friend.

"What?" Bobby asked confused, he scratched his head as he looked back at his best friend. Water seemed to be welling up in her eyes.

Jubilee groaned as she moved the bangs that had fallen in her face, "What me and Tyler have isn't love, it isn't even a relationship. It's exactly what he said it was its physical."

Bobby dropped his mouth, had he heard her correctly? "What?" Bobby softly said, unable to formulate any words.

"Don't you get it? I did what every one else has done at one point or another. I hooked up with some guy without any commitments!" Jubilee screamed horrified that she had to say it out loud, that this was even happening, "But do you have any idea how mortifying it is to have you yell it out for the whole mansion to hear!"

"Jubes I …" Bobby's voice trailed, not sure what to say, he could sense her emotions were flying but what was he suppose to do, how was he suppose to make it better.

"God damn it Bobby." Jubilee yelled and Bobby flinched at the just the sound of her voice afraid that he'd start seeing sparks flying soon. "I didn't need the whole school to know about what I do, who I do it with." A deep intensity grew in her sapphire eyes.

Jubilee sighed as the tears she had been holding in began to cascade down her face, "You know for once I wanted to be in a relationship that had no attachment. No chances of getting hurt. Why can't I for once instead of being alone, be with someone and just enjoy it without the worry of a relationship without worrying about my heart. Just keep in physical."

Bobby stood not moving, his mind trying to process what was happening, everything seem to be happening so fast like a blur. It felt like a scene in a movie, where the main pairing is fighting and the camera is moving around them. His eyes stared at her hard, his gaze intense.

She could feel her tears running down her cheeks, and it felt so far long ago that she spent applying makeup on. And now minutes of tears washed it away. "Forget it." Jubilee whispered, she never for once thought she'd have to explain herself to Bobby for any of her actions when it came to relationships. Amara maybe, but not Bobby.

Turning around Jubilee began to walk away. She didn't want any more of this.

Bobby watched as the words that she had said kept running through his head, _'I'm tired of being alone … without worrying about my heart.'_ He couldn't possibly let her feel any worst and he obviously didn't have anything else to lose. Without thinking he ran after her. "Jubes!"

Bobby's strong hands held her on her shoulder but before she could shrug them off, she felt herself being spun around. "What do you want?" Jubilee snapped.

She was ready to call him a stubborn idiot but she quickly closed her mouth shut the moment her eyes met his. Jubilee began to feel her anger, her frustration be replaced with an unnerving feeling her stomach and she held her breathe.

It was that look. That same damn look she thought as she bit her lip. The look that she had been trying to understand what it meant since their picnic out on the hill. His grey eyes held hers with such intensity that it softened the solid anger in hers.

Jubilee started to feel the panic surge through her, if she was right she knew exactly what that look meant. If she was right it was the same look he had given her twice already. But it didn't make sense, it couldn't make sense. She was supposed to be mad she reminded herself, she couldn't possibly be allowing herself to stand still. But yet she couldn't move and heart began pounding in her chest as he stared into her eyes.

Her voice barely above a whisper, filled with uncertainty and fear as he continued to look deeply at her. "Bobby wha-"

It was now or never, disregarding the uncertainty in her face Bobby quickly grabbed his best friend's face and pulled her in for a kiss.

Her words interrupted as Bobby pressed his lips against hers, Jubilee's eyes widen at the action, weren't they just fighting minutes ago the thoughts running in her head. But the moment of contact, it was undeniable the feeling that coursed through both of them. Closing her eyes Bobby deepened the kiss and Jubilee couldn't help but moan against his lips.

Bobby lips, it flashed in her mind exactly what was happen and she freaked. Her eyes snapped wide open and she pushed him off her.

Blue sapphire eyes stared at him with such shock that he had never seen before and Bobby felt his heart stop for a second. Two best friends stood in the open field with the clear night above them, speechless, having done something they've never done.

And what exactly had they just done? They stood staring straight into each others eyes, their faces unreadable.

Shaking her head Jubilee dropped her gaze from his, not wanting to look at him any longer. Her mind was whirling and her emotions were flying all over her place trying to process exactly what had happened. Without waiting for even a second she threw her hands in the air, "I got to go." And she walked off, knowing this time he wouldn't follow.

* * *

_Author Note_: Wow. I can't believe I finished that chapter and wrote it the way I did. I had a little trouble writing the fight scene ... but I hope the way it played out flowed.

I have a little trouble writing about Jubilee's powers, only because I don't know too much about them. I did however read up more about them AFTER I wrote this chapter. I don't know if it's possible to feel the energy and Jubilee uses when creating her plasmoids but I'm a Bleach fan and I love how they can feel each others power. I like to think after training with a certain x-men they get a sense of one another's power growing. Hehe. So there you have my explanation for that.

The story should finish within the next chapter or two. Please review!!! I haven't started the next chapter yet, so hopefully it'll be soon. Take the time to review.

Thanks for reading!


	19. When Were We Ever Normal?

_Author Note_: **Midnite requiem**, **roguishcharm**, **allyg1990**, **lilJunebug**, **Kioyuki Oniga **and **Abbs of the faeries** THANK YOU THANK YOU for your review. D I dedicate this last chapter to all of you!

I was disappointed I ended my streak of every week Saturday updates. I thought since I already knew how this chapter would play out that I'd finish it a lot sooner but I found it a lot more challenging than I expected. I hope the wait wasn't too long.

I truly hope that the end result and this final version of the last chapter met you readers' expectations. Enjoy!

Please keep in mind I don't have a beta and more importantly I rushed to post this. So be warned about grammar or spelling errors!

* * *

**Chapter 19****: When Were We Ever Normal?**

Jubilee laid on her bed unmoving days had past since the unforgettable night of the dance. The emotions she had felt flying were gone and she felt nothing but drained.

She had run off that night straight into her room, crying, yelling, screaming, and shooting out her plasma explosions, throwing stuff and then in the midst of the chaos, silence rose. And silent it stayed; she had remained almost close to mute, not knowing anything to say.

Nothing had made sense from that night. Tyler. She had left him and bothered to not call him either. He had call her once that night, a call that she had ignored and that was the last time she ever saw his name on the caller id of her cell phone.

Rolling over she caught sight of a picture of Tyler and her in a photo booth pinned on a bulletin board on her wall, they had taken it on one of their dates together. Letting out a sigh, she wasn't surprise that he stopped calling, he probably took the hint even if it was just one call she didn't pick up. The fact that she hadn't returned it, he probably knew what they had was now over.

Over. Jubilee let out a bitter laugh as she thought about the word. Could she even say that when they weren't really anything to begin with? She sighed and her eyes closed as she thought about the Casanova who swept into her life at the mall.

It could have been something. She knew that. That although all they had was something that involved no attachments, she knew that eventually maybe after a couple weeks a month or two maybe three. They would have been done having fun, enjoying one another's company and then it could have been something. They would have gotten serious.

It was the reason why she went along with it, after talking to him, she knew that it would be best to start things slow and go with the flow. That commitment would come later and he understood it too. It was like an unsaid agreement from the start.

Jubilee stared at the cell phone that lay in her hand; on the screen was his name. It was probably over the 25th time she thought about returning his call. But shutting it closed she knew she couldn't, that she wouldn't.

Whatever they had or could have been was gone. She knew that he knew that, if they talked if they saw each other it would be forced and estranged. That they could no longer take it easy and not think about their relationship or expectations, it wouldn't work. It had been ruin the idea of not getting hurt or feeling alone, it had been ruined. Ruined by one person.

Bobby Drake.

She let out a deep breath as she thought about the person who had dramatically changed her life since the moment she met him and especially during the last couple months. About the young man she called her best friend, who just nights ago not only caused for the only guy in her life she could call a love interest to disappear. But he was also the last guy who had pressed his lips against hers.

It had been like only yesterday her and Bobby were in the rec room laughing about something stupid … now … well now, they did something best friends don't normally do, they kissed. Her life had literally flipped upside down and shaken so hard that she couldn't believe how fast things had changed.

Amara had been the only one Jubilee allowed into her room. It was surprising because Jubilee barely said anything to her but it seemed that Amara had already known what happened, possibly from Bobby. Or maybe just by the fact that Amara had always known things about her even when she never said anything.

It was consoling to have Amara listen or just to be there and even more so that Amara said nothing about what Jubilee should do. She knew Jubilee well to know that right now all Jubilee wanted to do was think.

Jubilee had learned from Amara that Bobby had been put on probation from X-men for a whole month and was put in charge of a hand to hand combat class on weekends until then. His consequence for getting into a fight at the dance, he being a leader should have known better.

She sighed as she stared at the ceiling as she thought about her best friend. He was the number one person right before Tyler that had been occupying her mind as she hid from the world in her room. For the first time since she moved into the mansion Jubilee locked her door and kept it locked.

On several occasions she heard the handle turn only to have the lock stopping it from ever being opened. Jubilee knew even though he never said anything that it was Bobby. He was always the only one who tried to come in without ever knocking.

Then there were times he knocked called her name, Jubilee said nothing. Nothing. She didn't say go away, leave me alone, she said nothing. She knew he wanted to explain himself for what he did but she wasn't sure she was ready to hear it. It all still didn't make sense.

Ignore the fact that Jubilee felt her heart race at the moment he kissed her not because of panic but because of the sensation that it felt 'right'. Jubilee groaned as she grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it over her head. It was that exact thought that had her hiding. She did NOT want to think about how she felt about it.

Pulling the soft pillow Jubilee tried to suffocate her thoughts away. It seemed just when she stopped thinking about him, he came straight back occupying her thoughts once more. She let out a strangled scream into her pillow, wishing that she wouldn't think about what or why he had kissed her.

He kissed her. And Jubilee closed her eyes as she pressed her pillow closer against her face. Pulling off the pillow she stared at her white ceiling once more.

It was the only thing she told Amara, '_he kissed me_' it was the only time she hoped that Amara would say something, shed some light to whatever Amara thought or already knew about what was going on between her and Bobby.

Amara only showed a second of surprise before looking at Jubilee empathetically but she said nothing. Well she did say something, _'you don't need to hear what I have to say, what you have to hear is from Bobby'. _

It was true, but Jubilee didn't tell Amara that she thought so. Instead she ignored what she said and remained ever so silent. Amara probably saw it on her face because she dropped the subject and after several more minutes with her friend she left.

Jubilee sighed as she thought about what Amara had said, she was right. She needed to listen to what Bobby had to say but it still didn't help that she couldn't get her thoughts or feelings straight since that night. Her emotions were all over the place the only difference was now. Tyler was long gone out of the picture and now things with Bobby were spiraling somewhere she wasn't sure how to describe it. And she was beyond exhausted at every feeling possible. Not to mention she couldn't get the feeling she felt about the kiss out of her system.

Rolling to her side Jubilee stared at the frame that now laid face down on her dresser. After the first day since she hid away after the dance she couldn't bare to look at her picture with Bobby any longer. It only brought a sinking feeling in her stomach not to mention heart that she didn't know how to feel towards their relationship.

She sighed and she closed her eyes hoping to get some moments of peace away from her thoughts.

A sound from her balcony window stir her from her peace and Jubilee shot up as her eyes narrowed towards the door. It sounded like something had fallen and broke. Curious she pulled off the blankets and stepped unto the floor.

The sun was nearly gone and the sky was from a shade of a bluish to purplish gradient of colors. She was slightly surprised that it was night already; she had spent another day lost in her thoughts and away in the mansion. She wondered what exactly Amara had told the X-men that had left Scott or Jean from knocking at her door for missing days of training. What ever it was she was thankful.

Pushing open her balcony door her eyes first caught sight of the cause of the noise, a broken bamboo plant pot had fallen on the floor. A small frown appeared on her face as she realized that it was her favorite and only living plant she kept. Trailing her eyes up she looked to see what could have caused the pot to fall over, despite the cool breeze it was nothing that would be strong enough to push it over.

She held the urge to gasp in surprise as she stared at a guy whose back faced her, his hands rested on the balcony railing as he looked down at something below. Jubilee knew in an instant who it was before he even turned around.

Bobby turned around his eyes semi distracted as he looked over again below over the railing. But it soon grew wide and round when he realized that he had drawn attention and Jubilee stood in pajama pants and a fitted tank top her arms crossed as she glared at him. So much for being discreet, he thought to himself.

"How did you get up here?" Jubilee asked, forgetting that she didn't want to talk to him just yet. Disbelief had gotten the best of her cause she wondered what scheme he had gone through to get on her balcony which was the 3rd floor of the mansion.

He was speechless; Bobby was hoping to get a few minutes out on the balcony before having to talk Jubilee. Figured he had enough time to figure out what to say but his plans were spoiled now that Jubilee stood out her waiting for an answer. He should have been a lot more discreet, too late now.

She watched as he stood dumbfounded speechless and her irritation only grew. Letting out a sigh she uncrossed her arms, "Forget it I don't want to know. Just leave."

Her back was already turned facing him and Bobby threw out his hand, "Jube's wait!"

The plea in his voice stopped her from taking another step, as if his mutant powers had frozen her in place. Yet, she couldn't ignore the feeling that she felt when she heard his voice, the way her heart felt. He sounded desperate, hurt almost.

Hesitating Bobby slowly walked over to where Jubilee stood. He watched as his best friend remained motionless and his heart pounded in his chest as he neared her. Inches away he reached out to touch her shoulder, but he pulled back his hand just before he touched her.

A shiver went down her spine and Jubilee took a slow deep breath at the feeling that she knew he was only centimeters away from touching her. She closed her eyes for a second at the thought of just knowing that, it only proved how bonded they were.

Jubilee felt like it was eternity as she waited for him to grab her shoulder or her wrist like he had done so many times in the past when he wanted to talk to her. But she knew without turning around that he had stopped from ever committing the action.

Bobby sighed as he dropped his hand against his side. No matter how many times he had ran what he would say to her in his mind or the many attempts he had gone through to be where he was at that moment … just to talk to her. He still didn't know what to say.

Her heart slowed and she closed her eyes as she took in another deep breath. Jubilee knew for the first time ever, they both didn't know what to do or say. She heard his sigh and if she was right he was close to giving up, he wasn't going to force her. It was her move, if she wanted to make it.

She clenched her hands in a fist, I'm not ready to face this, for things to change, her mind raced. Her eyes still closed Jubilee spun around. Opening her eyes, she stared into the same grey eyes she once told herself that she could stare into for a life time.

A breeze blew against her skin and Jubilee shivered as she crossed her arms together. Bobby within a second peeled off the jacket and handed it out to her silently offering it to her.

"Thanks." Jubilee replied softly, as she grabbed the cotton jacket. Silently putting it on she immediately smelt the scent of his cologne, mixed with the laundry detergent he used. It reminded her of the many times she loved the smell and feeling being engulfed in his jackets too big for her. Yet she couldn't fully enjoy the moment of nostalgic, knowing things weren't the same.

"We're never going to be the same." She softly voiced out loud, her eyes looking past him. Jubilee silently cursed to herself, at the fact that he had become another relationship that had gotten complicated. Her eyes snapped back at him, "Why'd you kiss me?"

She shut her mouth quickly, realizing what she said. Jubilee's eyes darted away from his, afraid of what she was going to hear.

Bobby frowned as he scratched his head, he had nothing to lose. She was right they were never going to be the same. "I like you Jubilee." He confessed his voice hoarse and rough from being so quiet.

"You wha-" Jubilee felt her heart stop and her eyes widen at his sudden and direct confession. "You got to be joking." She quickly said her voice in a panic as she searched his eyes and his face for a crack of a smile.

Backing away she held her hands up, she let out a nervous laugh and felt her back hit the wall. "Amy and you break up, you explode off at Tyler, things get heated between us and you kiss me. It just happened." She shook her head as she spoke her eyes met his once more, "You can't like me." Her tone convicted, in hopes to convince Bobby what she said but more so to convince herself.

He caught the underlying look in her eye that screamed she was afraid, that she was terrified. Bobby shook his head and he slowly approached her. His heart pounded at the fact that after tonight he would either find love or lose it.

"You're wrong. I like you Jubes." Bobby said, he had said it with such conviction he was surprised that he was no longer afraid to admit his true feelings.

Jubilee let out a nervous laugh as she felt his eyes stared intensely at her, that she knew it was no lie. If she could she would have moved farther away from him but the wall behind her gave her no space. He can't be serious she thought, but she knew deep down inside by the way he look the way he sounded that he was.

Moving along side of the wall so she could find some space away from him Jubilee smiled weakly. She shook her head again with a poor laugh, "You're confused. Things between us have been more difficult than usual. And we haven't hung out as much; it must be because you miss me or something." The reasons just came flowing out of her mouth. And it was probably because she had told herself those same reasons when she thought she might have liked him weeks ago.

Bobby groaned softly as he watched Jubilee move slowly so she now had her back against the balcony. She was now able to move as far back away from Bobby as possible.

"I'm not confused." Bobby said as he crossed his arms. What was he saying that didn't make sense, he just told her he liked her. "I think you're confused."

Jubilee snorted at his lame retort and she rolled her eyes, "I'm confused?" She threw her hands in the air. "Bobby we're best friends! We've been best friend for years! The other night you just kiss me and wham bam you like me?" Jubilee laughed at the craziness of it, "This isn't something we need to talk about it. Let's just act like it never happened."

His heart dropped at the last thing she said, act like it never happened he thought. Bobby frowned, hurt that she seem to be drawing back on him. Hurt that her defensive barriers were being put up.

"I can't." Bobby said softly. Running a hand through his hair he walked towards her, again she backed away until this time the railing stopped her. He could once again see the fear in her eyes and he knew that she was wrong; she wouldn't be able to act like it never happened.

Grabbing her hands in his he lifted it and held them to his chest. Bobby was determined to try his best before giving up. "Don't you get it Jubes? I like you! I can be that guy to make you laugh, to be there when you cry, so you don't need to be alone anymore. Me. I can be that guy. I want to have your heart."

Water began to fill Jubilee's eyes as she listened to every word that Bobby had just said. Her heart was beginning to pound loudly and pick up speed. There was a feeling inside of her that she never felt before and she knew it was because she could trust him. Yet Jubilee shook her head as a tear fell.

"What are you so afraid of?" Bobby whispered as he released her hands so he could lift her chin, so her eyes would meet his.

Jubilee sighed as she was forced to meet eyes, the grey eyes that had always won her heart in some way. When she was mad at him, she forgave him. When she didn't want to do a prank, she found herself next to him. When she was stressed, she laughed with him. When she was disappointed in herself, she was lifted by him. Yes, Bobby Drake had always found a way in her heart. And it hurt because now he was asking for her heart. It was suppose to stay platonic.

"We're best friends Bobby." Jubilee said softly. "Don't you realize how much we could lose? That's a large risk to take, just because one day you realize you like me that you just kiss me."

She shook her head again, "I just can't take it. I won't let myself or us take that chance just because of one day one kiss." Jubilee slipped out of corner that he had put her and walked away.

His hand swung out and it was like numerous times ago, he stopped her with his hand on her wrist. Jubilee turned and she looked at him with eyes that hurt that called for defeat.

"It's not just one day." Bobby said desperately, he knew she would give him this only opportunity. After tonight, she would shut down and no chance to get back in. "You said it the other night. Why is it that I don't ever sulk after I have a break up? It's because I've liked you for a long time! Since the night we stole the X-Jet, I couldn't get you off my mind."

"What?" Jubilee whispered in disbelief, her eyes locked on his.

"Even though I've dated other girls, it never mattered. In the end I've always liked you. I tried to tell you the night the mansion got raided. But well you know what happened that night." Bobby confessed and Jubilee's eyes widen at the memory. He sighed, "And well you know the days that followed were so chaotic. Somehow before I knew it … I was your best friend and I figured that's all we were meant to be."

Jubilee looked back at him, the idea sunk in her mind. The first few months that they began to get close she remembered the look in his eye. The way his eyes always lingered on her, she'd ask about it and he would just laugh and say never mind. Amara would always tease her that Bobby had only eyes for her at the time; she would always laugh it off.

"Bobby I-" Jubilee stammered as she tried to formulate the words to say.

Bobby shook his head and he quickly grabbed her hands so the fit in his. "Let me be the one Jubes." His eyes searched hers as he begged inside that she wouldn't run.

Shaking her heard adamantly Jubilee pulled her hands out of his. Her heart pounded as she whispered, "I can't."

The evening air seems to be not enough as Jubilee's heart continued to pound. Despite she was outside, Jubilee felt like she couldn't breathe. This couldn't be happening, she thought as she fanned herself.

Jubilee stopped in her steps when Bobby appeared inches in front her, his body not moving his eyes directly on hers. "You can't just walk away and not give me a chance." He pleaded.

She sighed, "Bobby I can't risk what we have together just by one kiss." Why couldn't he see that this was hard for her, why did he just keep trying?

Bobby ran a hand through his hair, not wanting to give up because he saw it in her eyes what she couldn't say. "You can't tell me that kiss didn't mean anything to you! That you felt nothing!" He challenged. "Because I never felt that way before, ever. I know you thought it felt right."

Jubilee stopped, her mind frozen in that moment she felt his lips on hers. Her heart quicken at just the thought of it. That kiss had her feeling a way she never ever did before. It awakened feelings she didn't think could be shared just by a simple kiss. But he couldn't know, she couldn't tell him just want it meant to her, she had to lie.

He caught the look in her eye and Bobby knew he was right. Before Jubilee could lie and deny his claim Bobby's hands flew up to capture her face once more.

She was about to start denying everything, everything she felt how she felt about him, when his lips pressed up against hers. That feeling she felt nights ago filled her heart and every fear she had about her feelings about Bobby were washed away when she felt his arms wrap around her pulling her closer.

It was 'right'. The kiss. Them together. Bobby smiled as he felt Jubilee pressed her lips more onto his.

Her hands ran up his firm chest and Jubilee pushed herself slowly off him. His arms unwrapped around her. Jubilee looked up, as their eyes searched each other while they took the time to catch their breaths.

Bobby smirked slightly as he tried to read Jubilee's eyes. The night air filled with silence besides their breathing. Taking in a deep breath Bobby placed his hands behind his neck as he looked at her. "I've been your best friend for years. I know there are some times when I messed up. I know I can't promise that I won't ever hurt you, but I will do everything in my heart to love you. You've trusted me for years. Trust me with your heart. I will win your heart."

Jubilee stepped back, her eyes focused on his, the taste of him still on her lips. A small smile graced her face as she looked at him and his speech played in her mind. The deep intensity of grey eyes bore her sapphires' and she smirked at him, he had done it again.

Stepping forward she wrapped her arms around his neck, "You've already won it." And Jubilee pressed her lips on his. A quick peck and yet she couldn't help but smile after they pulled apart. It still felt 'right'.

"You owe me a new plant." Jubilee pointed out, ending the silence after seconds of staring at one another, as she crossed her arms.

Bobby flashed Jubilee a charming smile and nodded his head. "Promise." His peered over to the broken pot and plant and soon his eyes ignited with a hint of mischief. Jubilee raised an eyebrow, "What are you thinking Drake?"

Remaining quiet he quickly scooped her in his arms, eliciting a scream from her. "Bobby what are you doing! PUT-ME-DOWN!" As she whacked his arms.

"Ouch. Jubes stop hitting me will ya?" Bobby laughed as he carried her toward the balcony railing. "I'm just answering your question."

Her eyes grew big as saucers as she realized how close they stood next to her railing. He lifted her so that she was almost barely above it. "What are you going to do Bobby?" Her voice in a panic.

Bobby smirked, ignoring her question, "Remember when I talked about trusting me Jubes? This is one of those times."

Jubilee screamed and she shut her eyes closed as she felt Bobby some how jump over the railing and the sinking feeling filled her stomach as she prepared herself to fall 3 stories down. Bobby's laughter filled the air over her scream and she slowly opened her eyes.

"What?" She gasped as she watched themselves somehow slide at an amazing speed towards the ground. A scream escaped her lips but this time at the enjoyment of the 'ride'.

By time they reached the soft plow of grass Jubilee was no longer in Bobby's arms but right next to him. Her back and his jacket chilled and wet. Jubilee laughed as she rolled to her side so that she could look at him.

Her laughter soon died and Bobby softly laughed as he looked at her. Bobby whispered, "It's like we're 14 huh? Riding a slide."

Jubilee smiled at the kid-ish comment and the fact that he had used what she had told him days ago about being 14. "I guess so." She answered softly. Her eyes looked up to see a giant slide of ice that stopped at what she guessed was her balcony. "What is that?" curiosity filled in her voice.

Bobby proudly smiled at his newly acquired skill from his powers. "I call it an ice-slide. While training earlier today, I somehow formed that to quickly move from one end of the danger room to the other. Since you kept your door locked, I figured I could use it to get up there and in your room."

She looked at Bobby's miraculous powers and she smirked at the fact that they were both still growing and learning at their mutant powers. Rolling off her back, she rolled on top of him and her sapphire eyes peered down at him. "I'll admit it was exhilarating. But now thanks to you my back is wet."

He pouted to entertain her and stuck his tongue out, "Is that your way of thanking me?" And Jubilee let out a hearty laugh. Grunting, he stuck his tongue out once more, "Well you're not so light you know that."

Jubilee gasped, slightly offended he was implying she was heavy, as she hit his arm, "Shut up!"

Bobby laughed and he wrapped his arms around her to restrain her hands from flying up once more. She giggled at the confinement and she struggled to get free. Tiring Jubilee stopped moving and she let out a deep breath. Looking at him once more she found his eyes on her and it reminded her of the look he used to give her when they first met.

His arms still surrounding her he spoke, his voice low and deep, "Jubilee, will you be my girlfriend."

Jubilee was surprised at his need or action to actually ask her to make it official. She bit her lip and made her face obvious to show that she was thinking. Finally looking at him her eyes sparkled, "Yes."

"Perfect." Bobby whispered, after all these years, he would finally be more than just her best friend, it was finally their time.

Jubilee looked at Bobby with seriousness but a smile played on her face, "You know Bobby … normally when a guy asks a girl out, they're not lying wet on the grass at night."

A smile spread across his face as he shrugged his shoulders a little. "But Jubes, come on … when were we ever normal?"

END!

* * *

_Author Note_: AHHH!! TA-DA! It is finally the very last chapter of the story. Please review and give me feedbacks. I had a lot of mix feelings about this chapter. There are parts I liked and parts I didn't. I wasn't sure how to end it but I hope what I chose worked. I truly hope that I did the story justice by ending this story RIGHT. I may or may not add another chapter or a one shot about my version on what stopped Bobby from telling Jubilee he liked her the night the mansion got attacked. I'll probably only add it if I feel a nagging feeling that it leaves this chapter a little incomplete without it.

I'm contemplating whether to write another Jubilee and Bobby story .. let me know what you think! I actually already have three in my mind. An Alternate Universe story line. Or one in which they hate each other. Or a story of them when their older, which will probably be more angst. And hopefully and most likely I will use **Abbs of the faeries** suggestion in her/his last review, sometime in a future story.

You can vote if you review which story theme you like best. If i get 10 or 15 reviews for a request/encouragement/interest for a new story, I'll probably start it very soon. If not it'll take awhile before I get around to it.

For those of you that are Amara and John fans, I plan to write a one-shot fiction of what happened when they went to set off those fireworks for our main couple. Keep a look out for it hopefully it'll be posted within a week or two.

And now LASTLY .. a VERY DEEP HUGE THANKS for those you readers who stuck with me through this story and for reviewing. I strongly believe without your support I would not have finished it. It's a oxymoron kind of feeling to feel a little sadness that it's over but I feel so accomplished at finishing my longest story on fanfiction. Thank you again for those who have given me the ideas and encouragement I don't think the story would have been what it is, if it weren't for you. THANK YOU!


End file.
